The Hour of the Wild One
by Chuchi Otaku
Summary: While forced out of patrol because of an injury, Mikey overhears Leo, Raph and Donnie's thoughts about him and is convinced that leaving the team is for the best. However, when the other three are captured by the Foot, Mikey is instead forced take the center stage to save everyone against the Shredder and his minions, the new brainworms and, worst of all, his own brothers.
1. Shredder: Bōzu Nikukerya Kesa made Nikui

**Disclaimer:** TMNT belongs to its rightful owners. In a nutshell: Not mine. Some spoilers for all three seasons of TMNT 2012.

* * *

 **坊主憎けりゃ袈裟まで憎い –** He who hates the priest also hates his stole

* * *

Winter is almost near New York City, and it showed in steel gray slips of clouds and biting cold, steady drafts.

But there are places even colder than the city streets preparing for snow, and with far less cheery air.

In one of the tallest buildings of the bustling city, on a plain yet imposing metal throne on the highest floor overlooking the midnight skyline, sat Oroku Saki in his full Shredder regalia glory.

He sat with his fingers interlocked in front of his face, eyes closed with tense lines in deep concentration. One would have called it meditation, if it was more about finding tranquility and less about pulling dark memories to fuel simmering anger.

" _I'm sorry, Saki. You have been a good friend to me, but I will always love Yoshi. "_

 _A hum of steel tearing through flesh. Crimson sprays the air from the worst possible source. "Tang Shen!"_

" _Well done, Karai. You have made me proud to call you my daughter."_

" _She was never yours!"_

" _I am not. Your. DAUGHTER!"_

 _The sound of breaking metal and a high pitched scream of terror. "KARAI! NO!"_

 _From where his daughter once stood, a vicious three headed mutant snake took her place._

" _Forgive me, Karai. We shall find Splinter, and we shall have our revenge. Together."_

" _Master Shredder, I regret to inform you that Karai's plan had failed. The turtles and Hamato Yoshi have escaped and Karai is…gone."_

Mismatched eyes shot open, burning with the fire that never truly died even after fifteen years and for the millionth time, cursed the name of Hamato Yoshi in his head.

That miserable rat. Everything is his fault! If Hamato Yoshi did not exist, Tang Shen would have been his, Karai would still be human and by his side, and those blasted turtles would not be showing up virtually everywhere and ruining his plans.

Because of that rat, after merely days of getting his daughter back, Karai is once again missing (Not dead. He refused to think of that alternative) and he was no better off in his war with the Hamatos than when he first started.

But why?

Saki was the one with the million dollar company, he was the one with the talented henchmen, hundreds of disposable pawns, the resources and an alliance with the Kraang! Splinter only had four (mostly) competent ninjas to his name. So why was Saki always losing?

 _The turtles._ Saki thought bitterly, uncrossing his fingers to grasp the armrests of his throne.

They were everything Hamato Yoshi had against him, but oh were they formidable. Individually, they were flawed and could never hold against him in combat. But as a team, they have defied all odds and won over countless adversaries, even against all of the Foot clan.

If only they weren't so dedicated to their rodent of a master, Saki would have wanted them as his allies.

He once had the opportunity when Baxter Stockman implanted one of his brain worms into the sai wielding turtle, Raphael he believed? The turtle had a temper to match Saki's own thirst for vengeance and would have made an excellent soldier had his brother not succeeded in breaking the brain worm's control.

But the brief experience gave Saki a glimpse of what could have been, and it was quite interesting.

So, while his other henchmen focused on working with the Kraang and searching once again for Karai, Baxter Stockman was under orders to continuously improve the brain worms despite them being already rather effective, even by Saki's standards. While there had been some minor progress, such as the worm's improved grip on the victim's brain and a marginally improved mind control serum, Saki knew he wanted more.

If only he and Stockman could figure out what that was…

"Uh, Master Shredder, sir?" Saki tilted his head to see the wobbling form of Anton Zeck before him.

"What?"

"Eh, mister Badger Stophand sir said he did something real good with those worm brains and said he wanted to show you, sir?" Zeck said, fidgeting with his hands as if he was having an itch.

Deplorable, Saki thought. But though the pig mutant irritated him to no end, he and the more reliable but still as air-headed Ivan Steranko had their uses.

Saki hummed before standing up. "Very well. But this have better be good."

* * *

Baxter Stockman was proud to say that he was a true scientist and inventor at heart. Be it robotics, physics or chemistry, he loved to tinker, assemble, formulate and modify everything he could get his hands on. That had not change under the service of the Shredder, though he had to admit, the constant threat on his life hanging over his head gave additional motivation.

Not that it was needed, in this instance. His mind control serum and the brain worms were some of the best inventions he had ever come up with. His mousers have a special place in his heart, sure, but the brain worms opened so many possibilities that it was Stockman's pleasure to spend his time on coming up with ways to improve them.

Mainly on how to make the mind controlling effects as close to permanent as he can get.

The first batch had worked but they were too easy to shake off. He had seen the security footage of its test run on their captured mutanimals, and was disappointed to see how the worms were quickly spat out. He was however able to theorize that a subject's traits (like hot-headedness) could be used to weaken the worms' hold and thus worked on adding to the worms the ability to tailor the victim's personality to their master's liking.

It had taken some time and a little bit of mutagen but Stockman had done it. The second batch, which was used on Karai, was a resounding success and she was nearly back to the Karai the Foot Clan used to know (transformation to a snake mutant aside). Master Shredder himself said he was largely pleased by the results.

But the experiments to improve the serum never really stopped as Stockman delved into another possibility for improvement. Getting the formula to work was the most challenging experiment he had ever done in his life, riddled with high jinks, missing data and unexpected reactions.

That was near half a year ago. And safe to say, after those months of hard work and many human Foot "volunteers" later, Stockman was finally seeing the light at the end of the tunnel…

"Baxter Stockman." The curt voice of his master thrummed with power from behind him.

The fly mutant's mandibles stretched in what could have been a smirk as he turned to bow. "Mazzzter Ssshredder."

The armored man merely inclined his head. "I heard that you have news for me about the brain worms?"

"I have indeeeed, bzzz." Stockman said, handing a folder to the Shredder. "It took moonthzz to get it riiight, but the newesssst brain wormzzz are ready, Mazzzter. I even tezzzzted them myzzelf to see it their new…effectzzz are working."

Shredder kept his eyes on the folder as he read the contents of the fly's report. "And how did your tests fare?"

"Exxxxemplaryyy. Sssshall I demonzzztrate, bzz?" Stockman's smirk widened when he saw something akin to the same make its way to Shredder's eyes.

For this demonstration, Stockman had Steranko and Zeck kidnap a random family who the duo reported were on their way out of the state line. A pity that that trip would be their last together, but some sacrifices are needed in the name of science, Stockman thought as he implanted the new brain worm in the father's ear.

Soon, the lab was filled with bloodcurdling screams, maniacal laughter and the walls painted with bright red streaks. The Shredder's face was impassive as ever, but for someone who had been with the diabolical ninja for as long as Stockman, it was easy to tell that the Shredder was pleased.

The rare words of praise showed it. "Well done, Stockman. I must admit I was skeptical of how your new changes to the brain worms could benefit me, but your results proved me otherwise. Very useful indeed."

"Of courzzze, Mazzzter Ssshredder."

The Shredder turned away from the spectacle before them, that of a man holding a knife dripping red, eyes alight and endlessly roaring like a caged animal, as he viciously stabbed the three still bodies surrounding him.

"Have the new brain worms ready by tomorrow. Within the week, you will have new subjects to test these worms on." The fly did not need to see that the Shredder was smiling underneath his helmet. "And I have just the perfect four in mind."

* * *

Yo! Again!

The idea came to me while browsing through the TMNT fanfic archive. I'm a huge, HUGE Mikey fan, and my dream fanfic is one wherein he'll be the star for once because, while TMNT 2012 is a good cartoon, my little orange never really stood out there (at least, not the way I would have liked him to.)

But since there's not much out there to satisfy my craving, I decided to try making my own. Right in time for NaNoWriMo too! So what do you guys think?

I'll be writing as much as I can of this fic but I might not be able to update as often until the end of NaNoWriMo, when I expect the work to be almost complete if not already. Consider this a dry run to see how this baby will go. If you enjoyed it, kindly leave some feedback. Writers thrive on the love!

Additional thanks to: DoodleDumble for her inspiring work Mikey's Escape From New York. If you're a Mikey fan, I highly recommend her fanfic collection. You won't be disappointed.


	2. I: Ni Usagi wo Ou Mono wa Itto wo Moe Zu

Yay, my NaNoWriMo work is going real well! To commemorate hitting a milestone, here's the next chapter. Hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

 **The Hour of the Wild One**

Rating: T for adult language and violence

Universe: TMNT 2012

Pairings: None

Warnings: TMNT spoilers for Seasons 1 to 4, AU after Annihilation: Earth

* * *

 **二兎を追う者は一兎をも得ず** **-** One who chases after two hares won't catch even one

* * *

In the quiet of his room in the lair, Michelangelo Hamato sat on the floor, face scrunched up in a rare picture of crystal clear concentration.

Right on the floor before him, nearing completion, lay his best masterpiece.

With a flick of his tongue across his upper lip and his brush placed next to his palette, paints and other art supplies, Mikey leaned back with nothing short of immense pride at his work. Best Mutation Day present ever? You bet the last slice of pizza it is!

Mikey, his father and teacher, Master Splinter, and his three brothers, Leonardo, Raphael and Donatello, have lived under the sewers for the longest time. It had been wonderful and Mikey wouldn't trade it for anything, though their situation left them wanting for many things, especially during the earlier years. It also left Mikey with limited options on where to get gifts for his family for mutation day.

Mutation day: the day when he, his brothers and Master Splinter changed from humble baby turtles and their human owner into four humanoid turtles and a human sized rat.

It was without doubt the most special day of the year for the family, which was why Mikey always gave it his all to make the celebrations memorable with the limited resources they have (that moss cake took ages to make, he'll have you know!)

However, their upcoming Mutation Day will be their eighteenth, and Mikey really wanted to make it super special awesome in a way that special has never been special before! No screw ups! Mikey had said in the beginning of his brainstorming for gift ideas. It has to be the best. It has to be perfect!

Thus, his painting project was born.

His family did not know this, but Mikey was an avid artist, inspired by his comics, TV shows and his seemingly bottomless well of creative ideas. If they had paper to spare, Mikey used them to draw doodles, ranging from visual novel or comic book style to even realism portraits, amassing filled sketchbooks of them over the years.

But getting bags of art supplies and dedicating a bit of time to his art was easier compared to completing his master project. It had been difficult, but with help, Mikey managed to sneak in three meter canvases into his room with his father and brothers being none the wiser, and was able to dedicate months to drafting and completing his painting late in the night. It meant losing hours of sleep, much so that it worried Leo to the point that Mikey was forced to cut back on his painting schedule.

Eventually though, Mikey succeeded, producing this painstakingly crafted and detailed family portrait worth three canvases that occupied the most of Mikey's floor (all tidy just for his project, for once).

"I did it!" Mikey cheered, leaning back to rest on the foot of his bed. "6 months of sleepless nights finally paid off. Now all I have to do is to wait for Mutation Day then viola! Oooh, I hope the guys will love this—wait."

Mikey then leaned forward, eyeing the canvases critically. "I didn't forget anybody, did I? Oh man, I made sure everybody was here. Let's see, bros, sensei, April, Casey, Ice Cream Kitty, Mutanimals, Karai, Renet, Fugitoid, Mona, Sal—"

"Mikey!" The small turtle heard Raph through his door. "Up and at 'em, little bro, it's time for training!"

Aww, man, no sleep again! Mikey groaned in his head but kept his voice cheerful for his brother. "I'm up, dude, I'm up. See you in a few!"

As he shuffled to hide his paintings under the bed, a huge smile graced Mikey's face despite the tiredness.

He really hoped his family will love this, because that would make all the sleepless nights in the world totally worth it.

* * *

Whatever Mikey was losing sleep over, Donnie really, really hoped it was worth it.

This was the tenth time he caught the youngest with bleary eyes and a poorly faked energetic bounce in his step (not that Donnie was _really_ counting). Donnie didn't know for sure if he was just being too worried, because Mikey performed as well as he always did during today's training session but he couldn't help himself at the sight of the lines underneath the little turtle's eyes.

He once asked Mikey about it, and was promptly dismissed with a beaming smile.

("Who? Me? Relax, D, I'm totally OK!" Mikey said at the time. "Guess it's just, uh, spending way too much time on my comics? Dang, Spider Man just kicks so much ass he can make you forget about the world, you know?"

"Well then maybe you should consider cutting down the comics? Not getting enough sleep for a prolonged period of time can be detrimental to your health because it's during sleep that your body—"

"Yeah, yeah, I got it, D. Oooh, what does this button do?"

"—MIKEY, DON'T TOUCH THAT!")

Donnie shook his head as he shifted his focus back on following Leo. The four turtles were currently on topside for their usual patrol, and were leaping between rooftops, searching for any sign of untoward activity.

"All clear on this side," Leo said once the brothers made a stop on top of a movie house. "What about you guys?"

"Nothing here too, dude!" Mikey said from next to Donnie. Raph grumbled the same from his side as well.

"Well, what do you know, looks like we're getting a quiet night for once." Donnie said with a little relief in his tone. It was no secret among his brothers that he abhorred fighting the most among them.

Definitely the opposite of Raph in that regard. "Quiet? More like, boring! Seriously, no action at all? I'd take fighting the PDs over not doing anything."

"Well, look on the bright side, at least we can get in some more training." Leo said cheerfully. His other three brothers shared a look before chorusing a groan. "Leo…"

"Oh come on guys, who said we can't make training a little more fun while we're at it?"

Donnie rolled his eyes at that. When it came to training, Leo was as much fun as their sensei was. And their oldest brother always wondered why Raph dubbed him "Splinter Jr." But before he could point out to Leo exactly just that, he heard Mikey. "Hey guys, check this out!"

The three older brothers quickly bounded up to where their youngest was pointing. A block from where they were, two very familiar figures were talking to a group of ninjas before getting into a van.

"Tiger Claw and Rahzar." Donnie breathed. So much for today being a peaceful night.

"Now we're talking!" Raph grinned excitedly.

* * *

Tiger Claw and Rahzar's van made a stop in a warehouse near the pier. The four turtles hung back in the shadows, watching the exchange between their two old enemies and another familiar group.

"Looks like this night just got even better." Raph smirked from his hiding place. "We get to kick both the Foot and the Kraang!"

"Not so fast, Raph." Leo said. "We still need to find out what they're up to."

"Well why don't we just kick their butts first then make them talk?"

"Guys, quiet! I'm trying to listen!" Donnie hissed at his older brothers while Mikey edged closer from his position at the roof. He hadn't said it yet, but Mikey had a terrible feeling swirling in his gut since the team followed the Foot's van. He couldn't figure out why but he felt that something really bad was going to happen.

His anxiety, coupled by his fatigue, was really wearing on his patience to stand still as he turned to the talking bad guys below.

"Is this everything Master Shredder asked for?" Tiger Claw asked gruffly, raising the large briefcase on his hand for emphasis.

"That is indeed that which the human known as the Shredder has requested from the Kraang." One of the Kraang droids answered. "The Kraang has fulfilled that which is the Kraang's part of the agreement and expects that the human known as the Shredder will do the same."  
"As long as you'll uphold your end of the deal." Rahzar said. "We already sent you some of the first batch, didn't we?"

"Indeed, the Kraang has received that which is called the brain worm from the human known as the Shredder." Another Krang drone nodded. "But the Kraang is under the impression that the mutant known as the Stockman was able to make further improvements on that which is known as the brain worm?"

"It requires further testing but rest assured that once they are ready, you will receive your share as promised." Tiger Claw replied. "And have we not always delivered to our promises?"

"…The Kraang agrees with the mutant which is known as the Tiger Claw."

"Sounds like the brain worms have gotten some major upgrades, dudes." Mikey whispered.

Raphael grit his teeth at that. He had never fully forgiven himself for being put under Shredder's control because of that slimy thing. Leo's eyes narrowed hard, sharing the sentiment.

"So what's the plan now, Leo?" Donnie asked urgently. "It looks like they're about to leave."

"It looks like whatever's in that briefcase is important. We'll follow Tiger Claw and Rahzar out then make a—"

"GAH!" Mikey, whose lack of sleep was finally catching up to him, accidentally slipped of the beam he was standing on with a cry. The turtle was quick to catch his balance, but unfortunately, everyone else heard the orange masked turtle.

"It's the turtles!" Tiger Claw snarled, readying his freezing gun while Rahzar and the other Foot ninja took ready stances. The Kraang immediately drew their weapons and aimed at the four ninjas.

"MIKEY!" All three of his older brothers growled in annoyance. Said turtle sweatdropped. "I-I'm sorry!"

"GET THEM!"

* * *

So typical of Mikey, eh?

On a side note, I just watched the Moons of Thalos 3 episode. Can't say I'm too thrilled about the Raph/Mona bit (I'm not into the entire romance thing with TMNT anyway), though I did find that part with Sal Commander covering Mikey's eyes during the Raph/Mona kiss to be fricking hilarious! Great, even Sal can tell Mikey's the baby of the family.


	3. II: Chousho wa Tansho

NaNoWriMo is officially over, and boy it was definitely a challenge! On the bright side, I managed to finish a bulk of the story and hopefully I'll be able to update more regularly from this point on. :D

Many thanks to those who reviewed/followed/favorited this story! Much love to you guys!

* * *

 **長所は短所** \- Our strong points are our weak points ** _  
_**

* * *

The fighting commenced in earnest, and as usual, Mikey was facing off against Rahzar, formerly known as Chris Bradford. His so-called friendship with the jerk was one of Mikey's least proud moments in his long history of screw-ups. To think he had been played so smoothly like a fiddle by such a phony!

"Heheheh, look what we have here," Rahzar's lips tugged a cruel smile. "The smallest turtle, about to become turtle soup."

"Yeah right, like you ever made good that threat, Rahzar!" Mikey twirled his nunchuks daringly. From the background, he could hear Donnie take on some of the Kraang droids while Leo and Raph double teamed Tiger Claw.

"Cocky, aren't you? Let's see how confident you'll still be when I do this!" Rahzar roared as he lunged for the orange masked turtle. Mikey did a quick leap to the opposite direction then jumping forward to beat Rahzar with one of his chucks. The wolf like mutant swiped his claws but Mikey was able to dodge each time, hitting Rahzar in the torso, arms and the head with his spinning weapon.

"Booyakasha!" Mikey cried, performing a spinning roundhouse kick straight at Rahzar's face, sending the other mutant flying to the other end of the warehouse.

"Argh, little pest," Rahzar growled, landing gracefully to his feet in time to see Mikey standing in front of him with his spinning nunchuks. "You're lucky Master Shredder wants you alive or you won't be so lucky right now!"

"That's a change of tune. Sure we're talking about the same old Shredhead?"

"Oh trust me turtle, Master Shredder has great plans for you and your pathetic brothers," Rahzar said almost gleefully, sending a chill down Mikey's spine. "In fact, I should probably thank you. You just made our job easier for us."

"W-what?"

"Play time's over, Michelangelo!" Rahzar snarled. "You're coming with me!"

* * *

Tiger Claw is definitely not the Shredder's best Lieutenant for nothing. Despite Leo and Raph practically tag teaming the bigger ninja, Tiger Claw was giving both of them a run for their shells.

"Foolish turtles," the tiger mutant growled, successfully blocking one of Raph's sais with a cruel smirk. "You really think you stand a chance against me? Did your last strings of defeat at my hands not teach you anything?"

Practically roaring, Raph aimed his other sai at Tiger Claw, only for the other ninja to side step and grab Raph's arm, sending the bulky turtle careening to the ground.

"Raph!" Leo barred his katanas and took a deadly swing at Tiger Claw, only to be blocked by a broadsword. Tiger Claw pushed Leo off before firing a series of freezing bolts at the blue masked turtle. Leo rolled away from the bolts and charged at Tiger Claw at the same time Raph leapt at their opponent. Tiger Claw's only eye narrowed for a second before turning around faster than a blink, first kicking Raph before elbowing Leo viciously away from him and sending them both to the far wall.

"You were lucky to make it this far, turtles" Tiger Claw aimed his gun at the knocked out turtles. "But now, your luck is at an end!"

SHIIING!

The whoosh of a shuriken reached Tiger Claw's ears before the throwing metal stars hit the spot where he once stood.

A gaze to his left revealed Donnie running past the downed Kraang droids and robotic Foot ninja, bo-turned- _naginata_ raised to strike. Tiger Claw easily blocked the bladed staff with a sidestep and a grip on the wooden upper half of the weapon, flinging Donnie aside.

Those few seconds however gave Raph the time he needed to get back on his feet and bodily slam into the tiger ninja. Tiger Claw reeled back momentarily stunned, then giving Leo the chance to counter-attack. The larger mutant was able to block the first sword but failed to catch the second, which came hurtling from the side that made Tiger Claw fall back in a direction far from the three turtles.

"Well what do you know," Leo said coolly, pointing one of his blades at the slowly rising Tiger Claw. "Looks like we're winning this one after all."

Far from concerned, however, Tiger Claw smirking. "I would not be so sure about that, Leonardo."

"What are you—?"

"GYAAAH!" A pained scream rang from the opposite end of the warehouse and tore straight into the very hearts of the three turtles who shared a look of mutual panic.

"MIKEY!"

"AAAH!" Mikey screamed when his shell hit a box of crates after Rahzar threw him by the leg like a rag doll. The wolf like mutant really didn't hold back: even without Donnie, the little turtle could tell that he was littered with cuts and bruises, and the burning pain on his mangled leg told him that he may have even broken a few bones.

And to make it worse, Rahzar was still not done.

"Not so cocky now, eh, turtle?" The villainous mutant rasped, flicking his clawed fingers maliciously. "I don't even understand why you try. It's not as if you're the best fighter in your team. Hell, you're not even any good."

The remark stung but Mikey fought to keep his taunting smile on. "Please, if I sucked the way you put it, I wouldn't have given you such a hard time, Rahzar!"

"The only reason you lasted this long was because I wasn't supposed to kill you this time!" The black mutant snarled before raising a clawed hand. "Say good night, Michelangelo."

Mikey wanted to move, he really did, but his leg hurt so much and his strength was almost sapped that the most he could do was budge an inch. Mikey shut his eyes and braced himself for the painful hit.

Leo! Raph! Donnie! Help!

 _"GET. AWAY. FROM. MY. BROTHER!"_

"URGH!" Rahzar grunted in pain when a green blur landed a kick so hard square in his chest that Mikey swore he heard something crack. Baby blue eyes opened hesitantly to see two of his brothers standing in front of him. "R—Raph? Leo?"

"Mikey!" He heard footsteps to his side and a panicked voice that he knew belonged to Donnie. "Mikey, are you—oh my God!"

Mikey flushed at the horrified look in Donnie's face, even more so when Leo and Raph turned around and mirrored their genius brother's expression in seconds. "I'm fine, guys, really. I just feel a bit…dizzy."

"Leo, Raph, we have to get back to the Lair!" Donnie's voice was awfully fuzzy all of a sudden, and the colors all splotched resembling poorly mixed paint.

"D-Donnie…?"

"Sorry about this, Mikey, but we need to move. Just hang on tight, OK?" Donnie's voice was warm despite the quivering panic underneath, and the arms supporting Mikey gentle despite the cool, clammy touch.

"Argh! You won't get away!" Rahzar growled from somewhere. Not missing a beat, Leo scowled. "Like hell we aren't!"

The last thing Mikey knew was the world exploding in purples, dark blues and a loud, furious roar.

* * *

I know, it's pretty short. But wait till you see the next ones. ;)

Feel free to review for any comments/suggestions/violent reactions. But the flames will be used to roast marshmallows!


	4. III: Akuji Sen Li wo Hashiru

The first December update is here! Me gasps!

A big shout out to all reviewers and guest readers, **Emily** and **The Nerd Goddess** , as well as to those who faved/followed my fic. You guys are awesome and inspiring!

* * *

 **悪事千厘をはしる -** Bad News Runs a Thousand Li

* * *

The smell of metal, antiseptic and coffee greeted Mikey's nostrils the very second he woke up. With a groan, Mikey tilted his head to the side, blinking slowly to clear his swimming vision.

An assortment of tools, vials, chemistry sets and diagrams, Mikey recognized. Don's lab?

"M-Mikey?" Ah, speaking of the turtle.

"Donnie?" Mikey turned further to his left (which wasn't much; his neck hurt like shell for some reason). Right next to him, gap toothed smile and face so bright with relief it hurt, was his purple masked brother.

"Mikey, thank goodness you're awake!" The little turtle made a move to sit but Donnie gently pushed him back down. "Hey, relax, it's OK. You're safe now. You shouldn't move around too much or you could bust your stitches."

Oh so that's why his side hurts. Hold up, "Stitches?"

Don's smile fell slightly. "You got some nasty slashes across your plastron, some cracks on your shell and sprained your leg, little brother, not to mention the ridiculous amount of cuts and bruises you got during your fight with Rahzar."

Oh, right. He just survived a one on one with the giant dog of a jerk! Mikey mentally frowned when the memories of his fight came flying back. Man, that was too awfully close. Thank God for brothers! Mikey managed to get back into the conversation by the time Donnie asked. "So how are you feeling?"

Like I've been run over by a cheese grater. "Nah, dude, I'm good, well mostly. My side feels like it's on fire and my leg is all twitchy inside."

"I'll give you something for the pain, but for now, you'll have to stay in bed. You'll need your rest if you want to heal up faster." Donnie said as he got up. "I'll go get Sensei, Leo and Raph, OK?"

"Sure, D. Not like I can go anywhere."

Donnie's hand rubbed Mikey's head for a few seconds before walking away. Mikey grinned at the gesture of affection before it faded slightly while settling back on Donnie's dubbed "medical" table stuffed with pillows and blankets.

Mikey could tell his by the lines and dark circles under his older brother's eyes that Donnie had been quite stressed out. It made Mikey's insides squirm with guilt when his family was too worried that they didn't even bother to hide their concern for him. As much as Mikey loved attention, he hated it when it made his family upset.

And dark circles? How long had Mikey been out, anyway?

"Michelangelo?"

Mikey's eyes lifted to the door with a cheerful grin at the sight of his father and brothers. "Hey, dudes! 'Sup?"

"Idiot." Raph said gruffly but with underlying fondness and concern that Mikey easily picked up.

"Glad to see you up, Mikey." Leo greeted, a small smile on his face. "How are you feeling?"

"Other than my side acting up, I'll live." Mikey answered. "What about you guys?"

Raph raised a disbelieving eye ridge. "Way better than you, obviously. Damn, Rahzar really roughed you up, huh?"

"H-hey, it's not so bad! I'll be fine by the end of the week. You know me, Raph! You can't keep a good turtle out of his feet for too long!"

"Well, Doc Donnie recommended that you stay off your feet for the next few days." Leo interjected, humor touching his tone. "And so help me Michelangelo, if you're not going to cooperate, I'll chain you to your bed with you own chucks!"

"Woah, woah, relax bro! I'll be good!" Mikey sent his best innocent grin at his oldest brother. "So how long was I out?"

"Nearly a day actually." Donnie answered from somewhere to the right. "You missed lunch, by the way."

"What? Aww man!" Mikey cried dramatically, making his brothers roll their eyes. "You guys better not have eaten my share of the pizza!"

"Relax, Mikey, it's not like you can have any of it right now."

"Raphael is right, my son." Splinter said, laying a hand on Mikey's shoulder. "For now, you will be restricted to taking thick soup and teas until you fully recover."

Mikey pouted. He didn't really enjoy taking Sensei's medicinal teas that they were required to whenever they were sick. And no pizza?! These next few days are going to be terrible!

"Look at this way, Mikey," Donnie reappeared in the youngest turtle's field of vision, holding a cup of water and a smaller one with a pill. "The faster you can get better and the earlier you can eat pizza again."

"Not like I have a choice anyway." Mikey drawled with a cheeky grin. "You guys better not burn the kitchen while I'm out of business."

"As long as we keep Leo away from anything in there, we should probably be safe."

"Donnie!" Leo spluttered, making the family laugh and, to Mikey's inner delight, lighten the tension on their shoulders.

Just wait, you guys! Mikey thought while swallowing the pain reliever Donnie handed him. I'll be better in no time!

* * *

It was the fifth day after the fight between the turtles and the Foot and the Kraang.

So far, despite his constant whining about being bored out of his shell, Mikey stayed in bed and was healing up nicely because of it. Donnie had deemed it all right to remove Mikey's stitches though the turtle's bad leg meant that he still wasn't allowed to walk too much around the lair.

Meanwhile, Leo, Raph and Don remained in the lair for the first two days of Mikey's recovery to keep an eye on their youngest until Mikey was strong enough to move around a little more. But even then, their patrols were relatively shorter, as none of them (specifically Leo) wanted to tempt fate when they were missing a turtle.

Mikey was bummed at having to miss their nightly prowls on the topside but took comfort in that he was getting better by the day. April and Casey also helped curb Mikey's boredom by staying over and keeping the turtle entertained with TV shows and playing games with him until the other three came back.

The team still had half an hour left before patrol. Currently, the youngest turtle was in his room resting, Splinter was meditating in the dojo, and April and Casey were still at topside. With the brothers were finished with their practice for the day, Leo was playing with his Space Heroes pinball machine, Raph with his punching bag and Donnie was watching TV, instead of in his lab for once.

Their minds were not on what they were supposed to be doing, though.

It was Leo who first broke the silence. "So when will Mikey be well enough to start patrolling again, Donnie?"

"Hmm, given the rate he is recovering and the fact that we do heal quite faster than normal, I'd say he'd be ready the day after tomorrow." Donnie replied after a pause. "If he doesn't try to walk without his crutch again, that is."

The news should have made the three of them happier but instead, a cold draft draped over the older turtles' shoulders at the thought. They knew the others felt it and they knew why.

"When I get my hands on that mutt…" Raph growled after sending a right hook to his punching bag. "Where the shell is he and Tiger Claw anyway, or the rest of the Foot even? It's been days since we last saw them and I've been itching to pound Rahzar's face in!"

Donnie tapped his chin thoughtfully. "I find it strange actually, how quiet the streets have been. After seeing the Kraang meeting up with the Foot again, I was expecting for us to deal with something potentially disastrous."

"If that were the case, then they're really taking their time. I can't say it's not a good thing, though." Leo bit his lip, his face betraying his inner turmoil before speaking again. "Guys, do really think we should let Mikey back to patrol with us again?"

Donnie and Raph heard the barely spoken question enough to snap their heads at their leader's direction.

"What the shell are you going on about, Leo?" Raph snapped both in irritation and disbelief. Wasn't it Mikey's job to ask the stupid questions?

Leo tore his eyes from the pinball machine to look at his brothers. "Hear me out first. I-It's not like I want Mikey off the team, but after what happened back at the warehouse with the Foot and the Kraang, then that fight with Rahzar, it really hit home for me that Mikey isn't ready for this yet."

"Leo, we've been doing this for years now—"

"Exactly, Don! Yet for some reason, Mikey hasn't found it in himself to be a real ninja. He gets too loud and careless, he attracts too much attention." Mikey's recent injuries, seeing him so still in Raph's arms, flashed before Leo's eyes. "What happens if his recklessness gets him into trouble we can't save him from?"

"That's not going to happen!" Raph growled the way he always would whenever anyone in their family was threatened, forming a huddle near the pinball machine with his other brothers. "What the hell's gotten into you, Fearless? You know none of us will let it come to that!"

"But what if it does, Raph?!" Leo snapped so harshly that Raph actually took a step back. "That stunt with Rahzar proved that we can't always be there to watch Mikey's back. What if that sort of thing happens again and, God forbid, it's something we can't fix?!"

Donnie looked between his brothers worriedly. "Leo—"

"…Oook, I admit, the bonehead can get way too reckless for his own good and I also think he needs to get his act together," Raph said with a scowl. "But that's no reason to kick him off the team!"

"Weren't you listening? It's not that I want him out! I just think it's the best course of action for everyone that Mikey stays behind and learn what it takes to be a real ninja before he can join us again!" Leo said, his voice lowering with each sentence. "I want him with us as much as you guys do, I swear. But I'd rather have him off the team than not have him at all because of a mistake he's made and we're not around to help him out of it!"

The two younger brothers shared an uneasy glance before Leo's pleading eyes. Donnie cleared his throat. "I—I can see your point, Leo. I'd be lying if I said the thought had not crossed my mind, especially now after what happened with the Foot back at the warehouse."

The purple masked turtle swallowed, but the pain never left his face. "Our enemies see him as our weakest link, and in some way, they are right. I want Mikey with us too, but if he can't handle himself better during missions, it may be for the best that he…stays here for a while."

"That bonehead gets into more trouble during missions than all three of us combined!" Raph siged, rubbing a hand to his face. "I don't like this at all, but I gotta admit you guys also make sense. He needs to take being a ninja more seriously or it could get all of us in real trouble one day."

Leo let out a breath. Raph and Donnie agreed with him, but it still didn't make him feel any lighter. Besides, they still have tell sensei and they still need to figure out what to do with Mikey without breaking the youngest turtle's heart beyond repair.

Despite always keeping a light air around him, Mikey's brothers knew how sensitive he was. The Chris Bradford disaster told them that much.

"We could tell him that he needs to train a little more, work on his focus and such," Donnie suggested. "I know Mikey's capable. He just needs a little more guidance and I could probably help on that front."

"Maybe we should just tell him as it is. It'll give him something to think over, at least," Raph gave Leo a sidelong glance. "But we really should leave that part to Leo, though. If it'll be up to me, I don't think it'll go very well."

That, and the fact that Raph's the one most easily flustered when it came to handling a distressed Mikey. Not that all three of them are any real good when it came to that, really.

If there's one thing all three of them could never, _ever_ stand, it was seeing Mikey hurt and upset, especially because of something they did.

Leo bit his lip before looking at the time. Five minutes to patrol. "Look, we can talk more about this later. It's time to go topside."

Raph and Donnie nodded before following Leo to the dojo.

But a few seconds after they left, a door creaked open, and peeking behind the crack, shiny and quivering, were a pair of tearful baby blue eyes.

* * *

 **Chuchi's Cultural Corner!**

厘: Read as Li (Chinese) or Rin (Japanese). Also known as the Chinese mile, it is the traditional Chinese unit of measure for distance equivalent to 500 meters. The character is read in Chinese because the Japanese meaning denotes a specific number (one hundreth of something) instead.

Still, most of the quote is read in Japanese, as the chapter title in the directory will show.

* * *

 **Headcanons and Other Extras:**

-In my head, Mikey may be an attention seeker but watching the 2012 series, I don't see him as someone who will milk his injuries for some extra loving. Call me weird, but I see Mikey as the turtle who'd like to pretend that he's all fine and dandy as much as he can and hates being sick because it meant staying put in bed which is a challenge for the little guy.

-One thing that bothers me with some of the fanfics I've read is that some writers tend to make it as if Mikey's three older brothers can and will easily boot the little orange out of the team because they've had enough of Mikey's foolhardy ways. Despite the fact that the little orange can get to everyone's nerves one way or another, Leo, Raph and Don still love the heck out of him and it would probably take a deeply traumatic experience (ala SAINW) to prompt them to leave Mikey behind.

Even then, I'd like to think that it would be a difficult and ultimately painful decision, as it should be.

But enough about that rant! ;)

Thanks again for sticking with me thus far and hope to see ya'll next chapter!


	5. IV: Hi no Nai Tokoro ni Kemuri wa Tatanu

For those who came back to read this:

 _Moushiwake arimasen deshita to arigatou gozaimasu!_ (I'm deeply sorry and thank you very much!)

Chuchi is truly touched! Huggles, marshies and graces to you all!

(Retreats to her corner of shame)

* * *

 **火のない所に煙は立たぬ** – Where there's smoke, there's fire

* * *

The three turtles zoomed past buildings with practiced ease and quiet that night. But for those who knew them or can look closely, the aura of tension was heavy among them.

If Leo were honest, he barely had half his mind into patrol. The rest of him was still whirling from the emotional backlash from the earlier discussion in the Lair.

He meant every word he said about wanting Mikey around. The littlest turtle can become annoying enough to strangle at times but the team would be horribly fractured without him around. Raph and Don would frequently complain about Mikey being a bother, but Leo knew they understood that as well.

In the dark, frightening reality that was their lives as ninjas and society's outcasts, Mikey was the constant light and reminder that there will always be hope and good in it as well. And Leo couldn't even bear to imagine what would happen if that light ever went out.

It's not that we don't want you, Mikey. Leo thought mournfully behind closed eyelids. It's because losing you is a risk none of us will ever want to take.

And if Raph could hear his older brother's thoughts, he would agree wholeheartedly. Behind constant teasing bordering to bullying at times, the four of them loved each other very deeply, would give their lives for the others in a heartbeat and would be absolutely devastated by the loss of even just one brother.

But if Mikey were the first to go, especially in the hands of an enemy, Raph knew to his very bones that it will send the three older turtles down a dark, war torn path beyond salvation by anyone.

It cut to the core that they needed to leave Mikey behind but the thought of it being for the youngest turtle's benefit soothed some of the sting. It's not that it will be forever, just until Mikey learns to act less recklessly and more focused during missions to not tip off enemies or control his urge to press anything he could within a five foot radius.

It's for his own good. It's for his own good. Raph repeated in his mind, willing the mantra to become the balm for his guilt worn heart. We're sorry, little brother, like we've never been sorry in our whole lives. But we need to do this.

It's for your own good, Mikey. Donnie thought to himself, half consciously jumping to another roof after his brothers. Were they younger, Donnie would have supported Leo's decision without a shred of hesitation. Donnie was rightfully ashamed to admit, but during their early years of patrol, at the back of his mind, he always thought that the team was better off without the smallest turtle.

Not only was the orange masked terrapin slow on the uptake and out of focus for most of their missions, but Mikey also got really, irritatingly intrusive whenever Donnie was in the middle of a critical task, triggered alarms that announced their presence to their enemies, and got into more than trouble than he could chew.

It didn't help that initially it was Donnie who had the least amount of patience when it came to his only little brother, despite them being supposedly the best of friends.

But as time passed, Donnie had come to realize that Mikey's every bit of unorthodox ninja also got them out of trouble as much as he caused them, and Donnie grew to appreciate what his little brother's unique quirks brought to their team, especially in ways that did not involve fighting.

It was Mikey who made sure that Donnie never truly forgot that there were more important things than his experiments, that he wasn't alone and that there was always someone willing to listen if he gave them the chance.

It was Mikey who kept Raph's temper from blowing up at the wrong time and on the wrong person, whose good cheer and pranks provided the red masked turtle the perfect avenue to let out his steam in a healthier way than breaking his punching bags or picking random fights.

It was Mikey who would remind Leo that he was still a teenager, that there is more to life than just training and that, despite being the leader, Leo was also allowed to relax, let loose and enjoy life the way the three younger turtles did.

It was Mikey who protected them from things Donnie and their older brothers can't fight away on their own—things that could overwhelm and turn them into shadows of their former selves if the sunshine that was their baby brother was not there to keep the darkness away.

Not even a bit of Donnie wanted his brother out of the team anymore, but if it meant that they could keep Mikey safe until they can be assured that their youngest can hold his own—that the glue that kept their family together wasn't in greater danger of being snuffed out for good—then Donnie would follow Leo's lead.

I can only hope Mikey will forgive us eventually. The thought brought a tear to his brown eyes. I hope it doesn't make him think that we don't—huh?

Instinctively, Donnie jumped back, narrowly avoiding a _shuriken_ thrown to where his feet were supposed to be.

Leo and Raph stopped running when they heard Donnie jump. "Donnie?"

The gangly turtle took one look at the offending throwing star before whispering urgently. "It's the—!"

"Heheheh, look at what we have here," cut in a cold, familiar laugh. "If it isn't three little turtles about to get the beating of their lives."

The three turtle ninjas immediately leapt to battle stances, weapons drawn and their eyes narrowed white.

"Tiger Claw." Leo hissed when the jet packed turtle zoomed into view.

"Right when I'm in the mood for a little turtle soup too!" called another voice to their left, followed by the familiar sching of a swinging butterfly blade.

"Fishface?" Donnie turned to aim his bo at the smirking fish mutant and his army of Foot ninja.

"And this time," A gravelly voice sounded from the right, making all three turtles grit their teeth in anger. "You're definitely not walking away."

Raph twirled his sais with a menacing glare at the very mutant he had been itching to maim for the past few days.

" _Rahzar!_ "

* * *

Mikey always knew having him on the team was a mistake.

He was the one who makes all the big screw-ups, who lets his brothers down with his shorter than a goldfish's attention span and who the enemies go after and take down first because he's just that damn weak.

But he could never _ever_ be prepared for the inevitable of his brothers saying it out loud.

Hearing those words from them felt like his whole chest cavity collapsed to the floor and stomped over and over by Rahzar and Rocksteady while break dancing. It took Mikey biting down his own fist to stop himself from crying out in heart twisting anguish.

 _"_ _We've been patrolling topside for years now yet for some reason, Mikey hasn't found it in himself to be a real ninja."_

I'm sorry, Leo. Mikey was slumped to a seat against the door, crutch all but forgotten by his side. Am I really that terrible of a ninja in your eyes? No wonder you never rely on me. Years of training and fighting bad guys, and I still mess everything up!

 _"_ _That bonehead gets into more trouble during missions than all three of us combined!"_

I didn't mean to, Raphie! I…I know I don't look like it, but I always try! It's just that I can't seem to do things as well as you guys can during missions!

 _"_ _Our enemies see him as our weakest link, and in some way, they are right."_

Of course Donnie's right. Mikey's carelessness let enemies know where he and his brothers were. He was the one enemies always targeted and then used to force his older brothers to surrender. He was the one who always got hurt because he wasn't strong enough to hold out his own during a fight.

I'm the chink in my brothers' perfect formation. Because of that, they don't want me anymore.

And if I can't pull myself together, one day, I'll be the reason they'll fall.

The final thought sent a knife of dread into Mikey's being and images of nightmares bombarded his mind with brutal force. The sight of the Shredder, looming over the bodies of his fallen family, gleefully declaring that it was because of Mikey that they all died and that the world would have been better off without the youngest turtle around.

I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Mikey's head repeated over and over, sobbing into his hands. I'm so, _so_ sorry.

Knock, knock!

"Mikey?" He heard a feminine voice knock on his door, making the orange masked turtle start. April? How long had he been sitting there crying? Hours, maybe? He really should consider adding a clock in his room.

"Hey, little dude, you OK in there?" Oh and Casey's here too. Mikey scrubbed away the remainder of his tears and forced himself up.

"Y-yeah, dudes, sorry about that. I-I kinda overslept."

"Are you sure you're all right, Mikey? You sound a bit…off." April said, a pinch worried.

Mikey took a deep breath before opening the door, greeted by the sight of April and Casey staring worriedly at him. The turtle forced a smile. "Yeah, I'm fine. Haha, who knew sleeping so much could make you sound like a zombie, eh?"

The two humans didn't look like they bought it. If anything, April's eyes widened considerably. "Mikey, were you _crying?_ "

"Wha—me? No way!" Mikey tried to laugh it off. "Seriously, April, you're talking to Dr. Prankenstein himself! Ain't no way am ever gonna go crying over, whatever you think it is!"

Casey's brows furrowed. Yep, definitely not buying it. "Well gee, I don't know. Why don't you tell us, Mikey?"

"Ugh, come on, Casey! I just told you, there's nothing wrong—!"

"Your mask is wet right under your eyes, Mike." Casey said without preamble. "Plus your throat sounds like someone rubbed sandpaper on it. Those sorts of things kinda give it away, you know?"

Mikey let out another laugh that he really didn't feel. "H-huh? Really? F-funny thing, I didn't really notice…"

"Mikey please just tell us what's wrong." April gave Mikey's shoulder a tight squeeze. The small turtle started to back up a bit.

"But there isn't—"

"Michelangelo."

Mikey froze, almost afraid to look at what he knew he'd find next to him: a jade cane, red kimono and a gentle pawed hand tilting his still face to meet warm burgundy eyes.

"S-Sensei?" Did sensei think of him the same way his brothers did? Did sensei think he was too poor a ninja but didn't say anything about it to spare his feelings? Did sensei also see him as the weakest link that was better off in the sidelines?

"My son," Splinter said softly, and suddenly there was only the two of them in the world. "Whatever it is that troubles you so, you know you can tell me."

He really thought he didn't have any more tears to shed, but once again, in the soothing embrace of his father and worried friends, the world proved Mikey wrong.


	6. V: Ami no Uo

Merry Christmas, everybody!

 ** _Glossary:_**

tartaruga estúpido- stupid turtle

* * *

 **網の魚 –** A Fish in a Net

* * *

A clang of metal and a spark of friction passed between Tiger Claw and Leo as their swords and glares clashed in furious sucession. From behind them, Raph was exchanging blows with Rahzar while eliminating the Foot ninjas that were stupid enough to get in his way while Donnie took care of Fishface.

"What do you want from us now, Tiger Claw?" Leo grunted against the force exerted by the bigger mutant on their swords.

"We have come to settle a score." Tiger Claw responded in between sword swipes. "You turtles have made these last few days difficult on us for making us nearly fail our mission."

"Well, Shredder should have gotten some more competent muscle then. Not really our problem that most of you guys get your asses handed to you so easily." Leo taunted, earning a near deadly strike from the irritated tiger mutant.

"You talk big, Leonardo, but you know that you are no match for me! None of you are!" Tiger Claw roared at the oldest turtle's face when their blades connected once more. "And if your brothers are foolish enough to try, they shall have their spines ripped off their bodies by my hands!"

"You're not touching any of them, Tiger Claw!" He snarled, pushing back against Tiger Claw's force against their blades as much as he could. With a grunt, Leo managed to get Tiger Claw off of his crossed swords before swinging a katana to the bigger mutant's face.

Tiger Claw smirked after getting out of the way. "Always with your useless bravado. If only you had the strength to back your words."

"Shut up!" Leo lunged at the tiger mutant again, their swords singing loudly in the middle of their fierce clashes before Tiger Claw twisted and their swords locked together once more.

"Face it, turtle, you are too weak. You will never be able to protect anyone—not Karai, not your coward of a master, not your pathetic brothers!"

Tiger Claw threw Leo off before adding, almost gloatingly. "Tell me, how many more from your family must fall before you are finally able to face the truth? Was the last time you failed your kin so horribly not enough for you, Leonardo?"

The memory made Leo's lung seize: sweet, little baby Mikey, bruised and broken, the sickening crimson blossoming in nearly every inch of his too still body as Rahzar's claw marks stood out stark against paling skin…

The turtle's eyes then turned enraged white under his blue mask. "I said _shut up_!"

* * *

"Do you think I'm useless, sensei?"

Of all the things Splinter thought his youngest child's problem was, that question definitely did not cross the rat's mind. And judging by the looks of equal shock and horror in April's and Casey's faces as the four sat in a small circle on the living room floor, it did not occur to them either.

"Of course not, Michelangelo!" Splinter exclaimed with much emphasis. "What would have made you consider such a thing?"

Michelangelo quailed a bit before going on. "It's—it's always been in the back of my mind, y'know? Because it makes perfect sense. I'm not the strongest in the team, nor am I the smartest or leader material. I cause a lot of trouble for my bros because I can't pay attention to plans or to keep quiet. I attract the bad guys to us a lot, I get in real bad messes real easy, and I always get hurt first, like that one time with Snakeweed or that time with Tiger Claw back when he brought Karai back to the Shredder but we got her out once then she went back again and—"

"Mikey." April reminded gently.

"What I'm trying to say is that if you guys think I'm not really doing any good for the team or if you think it's better if I sit out on patrol, I'd totally understand but really wish you'd just say it." Michelangelo said, choking a broken laugh. "Not talking about it doesn't make it any less true, does it?"

Splinter always thought that, given his surprisingly incredible insight and instinct, Michelangelo could actually become the wisest among his brothers. However, Splinter also felt that this wisdom came at a price far too painful than what was necessary.

Like right now, the poor freckled turtle looked like he was close to another breakdown. But before Splinter could speak, Casey Jones' indignant voice came through.

"Because the hell it's not!" The young vigilante snapped, beating his hands to the floor with a deep frown. "I've seen you dudes in action loads of time, and I'm telling you, you're just as good as Raph and the others are! Sure you make mistakes, but none of them can say they haven't!"

"Please tell me you really don't believe that," April added, her voice quivering. "Because I never thought you were useless. You've fought just as hard and Donnie and the others, and you're an important part of the team. You're the—"

"The weakest link, the chink in their armor." Michelangelo said flatly, each word sending a stab of cold into Splinter's heart. "Guys, I really appreciate you trying to lift my spirits up, but this sort of thing, I guess you'll only be able to get it if you've seen every fighting moment in our lives.

"You guys say I've fought just as hard and as well as them? Well, most of the shit we had to go through was usually my fault, because I screwed something up. I didn't want to face it at first, but, after what happened a few days ago, it really got me thinking."

The small turtle then turned his imploring gaze at Splinter. "Maybe, maybe it's better if I'm not in the team anymore, sensei, as in for good. I—I don't want to be not with my bros, but if one day, they could get into real bad trouble because of me, it, it will probably be for the best if I'm not."

* * *

From Tiger Claw's left, Fishface and Donnie were having their own battle. The red, slimy mutant gritted his teeth as he lunged his blade towards Donnie. "Argh, stand still, you annoying terrapin! You're making it hard to hit you!"

"In case you didn't get the memo, Fishface, that was the whole point!" Donnie taunted after giving Fishface two good whacks with his bo. "It's not my fault you're too slow!"

A twirl and three more whacks later, Fishface was on the ground, panting at the end of Donnie's staff. "And that's why you shouldn't really pick on someone better than you."

The aquatic mutant smirked. "If by that you mean the youngest and stupidest among you turtles, I'm afraid he's not around for me to make that choice. I wonder who's fault that is?"

Donnie's entire body froze, the aura around him thawed to freezing temperature coldness.

"But that is the smart thing to do, yes? And you're the smart one, so you'd know." Fishface taunted on, coming back up to his feet with a swing of his butterfly blade. "The little brat is foolish, clumsy and useless. You know you three would be better off without him. Though I must admit, I did not think you would have it in you to do it, leave your brother behind."

"Y-you're wrong!" Donnie growled, desperately trying to hide how badly Fishface's words shook him to the core. It's not for good. He's our little brother. My _only_ little brother! "We'd never do anything like that!"

Fishface let out a watery snort. "Ooh, did I hear a stutter? What's wrong in admitting that you at least _thought_ it? Why be ashamed at the need to cut the chaff off the wheat? The only thing trash is good for is to be thrown away!"

"That's it, you slimy piece of perciform vermin!" Donnie snarled, his body jerking with barely contained fury. "I'm going to tear your gills off with my own bare hands if I have to!"

Fishface laughed coldly. "I'd like to see you try, _tartaruga estúpido_!"

* * *

"Mikey, you can't…" Splinter held out a hand and April's statement faded. The Lair was quiet save for the musical drops of water before the wizened rat spoke. "I'm afraid I cannot grant you that request, my son."

"W—what? But sensei, you understand—"

"I understand that you are fraught by insecurities unfounded but are results of mistakes, both your own and ours." Splinter said, ignoring his son's splutter of protest. "This does not change the fact that you are a worthy shinobi of the Hamato family name and are an integral part of your team."

"Sensei, I…"

"It is also true that you have your weaknesses, Michelangelo. However, your weakness is something you should face head on, not to hide away from." Splinter went on. "I will admit that I wish your focus could be better, because I know that you have what it takes to become far greater than you are now. But that alone is not a reason enough to forbid you from fighting with your brothers. If it were, then I don't think we'll even be having a ninja team at all."

A look of baffled puzzlement flitted across Michelangelo's face, making Splinter smile in amusement. "You may have your faults, my son, but so do your brothers. It is as a team that you are able to make up for each other's weaknesses and overcome them together. What would your brothers think if they heard such thoughts from you?"

"That's right, Mikey!" April said, placing a hand on the youngest turtle's shoulder. "I know they don't show it as much, but I'm sure Leo, Raph and Donnie think you're an important part of the team too!"

"Besides, it'll be totally weird to see just three ninja turtles in action!" Casey agreed enthusiastically. "And I know they miss having you around too!"

Splinter's eyes did not miss how his youngest son flinched at his last statement, his baby blue eyes dimming in a way that made the ninja master's gaze narrow. There was something more to this story than Michelangelo was telling, and Splinter had a feeling he won't like what it is.

* * *

"So where's the brat? Still licking his wounds after the last beating I gave him?"

Raph snarled at Rahzar's taunt before aiming a punch to the werewolf's snout. "Trust me, you'll be worse off by the time I'm through with you, Rahzar!"

"Oooh, I'm terrified." Rahzar grated with a smirk. "Think you got what it takes to last longer than that pathetic brother of yours, all air, no bite?"

The red masked turtle lunged at the larger mutant with a roar, swiping one sai at Rahzar's face when the wolf dodged. Rahzar batted the hand away and attempted to thrust a clawed hand at Raph's plastron but the turtle ducked to perform a quick sweep, causing Rahzar to slip halfway.

Quickly, Rahzar caught himself by a hand and—something Raph anticipated— did a backflip, but was immediately sent flying with a dual slash to the chest courtesy of Raph's sais having enough force to make the mutant bleed.

The crimson liquid dripped from behind the wolf mutant's fur but Rahzar's smirk only widened as he was able to send Raph rolling to the left with a well timed kick to the turtle's side.

"Not bad, turtle. I was disappointed at first that Michelangelo was not with you tonight. I truly wanted to finish what I started back at the warehouse, you see. " Rahzar said after both he and Raph got up and resumed their battle stances. "But no matter, you proved to be…entertaining. Not as much as hearing your weakling of a brother scream in torment, but enough for now."

Raph ground his teeth so hard it made his jaw ache. "If you go anywhere within the six feet of my brother, I swear I will rip your arms off and strangle you with them!"

"Interesting. Almost had me thinking you'll make good of that threat."

"Believe it, you sick, motherfucker!" Raph twirled his sais menacingly in front of him. "You're not getting those claws anywhere near Mikey again!"

* * *

"I…I guess they won't like it. Haha, sorry guys, it's pretty stupid of me to think that way, huh? Even worse that I actually bawled like a big baby." Michelangelo let out a laugh while stifling a yawn, not that Splinter didn't catch it.

The rat shook his head. Perhaps this matter will be better off continued once his other sons are present. It was the best way for the family to prove to Michelangelo that the youngest turtle's fears were unfounded. And if all will go well, it may even be the catalyst to drive Michelangelo to become more focused during training and missions.

Furthermore, the young turtle looked exhausted, most likely due to the emotional stress and the fact that he was still healing.

"I can see that you are tired, my son. We shall continue this tomorrow, once your brothers have returned." Splinter stood up, nodding to April and Casey. "I trust you can help Michelangelo to his room?"

"No sweat, Master Splinter! We'll take good care of him." Casey's tone was mild and teasing, but the underlying firmness there did not go unnoticed. It brought such relief to Splinter's heart that Michelangelo and his brothers found such wonderful extended family in these two humans.

"Come on, Mikey, let's get you to bed." April gently helped Michelangelo up, taking the place of his crutch as support. Michelangelo pouted, muttering something about wanting to stay up and watch some cartoons. Splinter's lips curled upward as he watched his three children head to Michelangelo's room, waiting for them to disappear behind the door before letting his smile fall slightly.

Leonardo, Raphael and Donatello may not be able to tell it unless it was blaringly obvious, Splinter knew that Michelangelo would often put up that fake smile and laugh far many more times than Splinter was comfortable with. It scared the father in him that one day Michelangelo will be able to pull it off well enough to fool even the wise rat himself.

Oh, Michelangelo, you shield this family with your sunlight and laughter that would never have touched these walls if not for your presence, yet in doing so, you also hide your deepest pains from us. Splinter sighed as his feet carried him back to his own room. I had hoped that you would be able to find your self-worth on your own, but it appears that we will have to do it together. Perhaps this is what I should have done from the very beginning.

I can only pray that it is not too late.

* * *

How long had they been fighting?

Dozens of Foot bots lay in broken heaps around them, mere nuisances to the real fights each brother wholeheartedly engaged themselves in. Their bodies ached with tiredness, their limbs all cut up and bruised but adrenaline steadied their weapons and sharpened their minds with each swing, punch and kick at their opponents.

They had laid their relentless fury on Rahzar, Fishface and Tiger Claw, and by the looks of it, they were actually gaining the upper hand.

Leo actually managed to cut Tiger Claw several times on the arms, torso and cheek, leaving spots of fur matted with blood. Fishface barely managed to keep his robotic limbs safe, though his body was not spared from nicks and bruises courtesy of Donnie's staff. Rahzar, on the other hand, had it the worst among the three: despite the limitations of Raph's weapon, the dog mutant's body had several deep slashes running across his front and back torso, puncture wounds and a swollen right eye.

Despite their exhaustion, Leo managed to smirk coolly at their opponents, now backed near a dead end together in front of them.

"Give it up, Tiger Claw. I don't know what you were thinking, believing you could beat us easily when we're missing one ninja."

Fishface snorted. "Hah, the fool thinks he's gotten the best of us. If we weren't under orders, we would have made quick work with you."

"We beat you, fair and square, Fishface," was Donnie's cold retort to the snakehead mutant. "Excuses just make you look even more pathetic than you already are."

"Heheh, as if that fish can get any more miserable," Rahzar said back. "But he makes a good point. You fools are so focused on defeating us, you really thought this was all just about fighting you."

A chill spread through Raph's being at those worse. "The hell are you talking about, you bastard?"

"You've fought well, I will give you that, turtles." Tiger Claw said, raising his gun at the three terrapins. "But we have delayed our mission long enough, for Master Shredder is an impatient man."

The three turtles took defensive stances while Leo growled at Tiger Claw. "Mission?"

"Haven't you figured it out yet? Did you really think we just happened to run into each other?" Fishface's mechanical legs whirred as a pair of rockets emerged from either side.

"Finishing you off wasn't the goal this time." Rahzar said. "You're what we were after from the start."

Donnie let out a cry. "Wh—what?!"

"Though having a bit of fun while we were at it was too much to resist." The wolf mutant finished with a bark like cackle.

"And while indeed we are a turtle short, it will not be a problem," Tiger Claw said. "With you three out of the way, the smallest turtle will fall easily, even if we will have to drag him half dead back to our Master."

At that, Raph saw red. "WHY YOU—!"

"RAPH, WAIT!"

Tiger Claw pointed his gun to the sky. "NOW!"

In synchronized speed, Tiger Claw, Fishface and Rahzar leapt out of the way of the lunging turtle, and a split second later, the fly mutant Baxter Stockman showed up carrying a large bazooka like armament.

"Ssssay good night, turtleszzz." The scientist would have laughed if he could as he pulled the trigger. Before the turtles could react, a wired net weighed down on all three of them, knocking them flat and immobile.

"Aw, shell—!" And to make things worse, an incredibly strong current ripped through Leo, Raph and Donnie, making them scream in pain.

"Hehehe." Rahzar said as he and the rest of Shredder's lieutenants circled the three struggling ninjas. "Don't bother resisting. We made sure you would be too weak to be able to. So be good little turtles and fall asleep quietly."

"D—Damn you, cowardly—" Leo could barely speak as another jolt of electricity hummed through the net. "NGHH! AAAAGH!"

Rahzar chuckled. "Or you could scream and grovel until the end. Even better, if you ask me."

* * *

How long had he been asleep?

Last thing Mikey remembered was April and Casey helping him to bed and keeping him company. He could still feel April's gentle hand on his forehead and hear Casey's laughter at one of the smallest turtle's poor attempts at jokes. He still wasn't 100 percent better, but having his friends around really helped him feel lighter.

April and Casey weren't around anymore, though, so it was probably already morning. Which also meant that his brothers must be home and he would have to face the music of them telling him what he knew was true all along.

Sensei's wrong. Mikey thought glumly. Him and my bros, they think if I trained a little more, I can be good enough to come back with them, but I'm just the goof ball. They'll be miles ahead of me by the time I get any better, and I'll just end dragging them down all over again. The team will be way better off if I'm not with them. But…

Mikey's eyes shut automatically to push back the tears. God, what's wrong with you, Mikey? Why do you have to be so selfish? This isn't about you!

But I don't want to be off the team! A bigger part of him cried out. I know I'm weak and useless but I don't wanna leave! I want to be a ninja and stay with Leo, Raphie and Donnie forever! But how?

"Michelangelo!"

"GAH!" Mikey nearly jumped off the bed when he heard the loud knock on his door. "Sensei?"

"Forgive me, Michelangelo, but I must intrude." Without even waiting for a response, Splinter burst into the room, looking flustered, upset and like he hadn't slept all night.

Mikey felt the beginnings of overwhelming panic clawing at his sinking heart. "S—Sensei, what's wrong?"

Splinter's voice was a cracked, hoarse whisper. "Your brothers, my son. They have not yet returned since last night."

* * *

 **Chuchi's Cultural Corner!  
** **網の魚-** A Japanese quote, _Ami no Uo_ , literally means that something or someone fell right into (or is about to fall into) a trap.

* * *

 **Other Extras!**

According to my research, Xever/Fishface was Brazilian, right? So I thought of adding a bit of that here. :) I tend to put foreign words at the top of the story so you won't have to scroll all the way down to find the interpretation just in case you forgot what I wrote above. There are also times when the translation for said foreign words can be found within the same sentence or paragraph, as the next chapters will demonstrate.

Again, happy holidays and thanks for reading! :)


	7. VI: Nemimi ni Mizu

Happy New Year, everyone! :)

* * *

 **寝耳に水** **-** Water in a Sleeping Ear

* * *

This can't be happening!

Mikey barely registered him and his father heading to Donnie's lab to attempt to track the missing brothers' T-phones. While he didn't understand most of the technical stuff Donnie did, what the purple masked turtle performed regularly—one of which was to track T-phone signals— Mikey could execute from pure memory.

But the hope that came from that knowledge was dashed when Donnie's tracking program revealed that Leo's, Raph's and Donnie's phones have lost their signal. Naturally, Mikey was beside himself with panic and worry because that meant that something must be really, terribly _wrong_!

"I can't find them, sensei!" Mikey's voice wavered like his hands over the keyboard. "Their signal, it's lost, I-I can't find them! Oh God, I can't—what am I supposed to do?!"

"Michelangelo—"

"What could have happened?! It's not like them to stay out like this! And in the middle of the day when they could be seen! D-do you think it was something really bad? Did they get into trouble? But why didn't they contact you with the cheese phone?!" So many possibilities flitted through Mikey's head that he had to hold it to keep it from exploding. "And it's Leo, Raph and Donnie! They're some of the best ninjas I know! They—they can't get caught! They're too good for that! They—!"

A pair of hands roughly grabbed Mikey by either shoulder.

"Calm yourself, Michelangelo." Splinter said in the firmest possible voice he could muster. "We must not lose our focus now. If we cannot find them with technology, then traditional reconnaissance will have to do. Do you have some clue as to where they could have gone to patrol that night?"

"Uhm," Mikey knew that he and his brothers always followed one of several set routes during their nightly prowls topside and it was Leo who usually chose which route to take on what day.

Focus, Mikey, gotta focus! "Hai, sensei. We always followed one of several planned route for patrol every night. As far as I know, there are six possible paths they could have taken."

"That will have to do." Splinter said. "We should call our allies to help with the search to cover the city much faster."

"Sure, sensei, but," It was with a strange clarity that Mikey made his way to Donnie's workstation for some paper and a pencil. "I should probably map out the routes first. I remember some of them will lead to common areas at some point. I'll have to sort through those out and maybe map out a new one so we won't end up searching the same area twice."

Thank goodness for photographic memory!

If Mikey had looked up to Splinter at the middle of his work, he would have seen the unmasked look of surprise and pride in the wise rat's face.

But right now, Mikey's mind was razor sharp on what he can do right now to make the situation better.

There will be time for panicking later. For now, Mikey had three lost brothers to find.

Leo, Raph, Donnie, you guys have got to be OK!

* * *

The rest of the morning and afternoon passed as Michelangelo finished his diagram of the routes after tracing it above a New York City map. He was able to combine all six paths to form one long route around the city which he then divided based on how many groups the Hamatos and their friends could divide themselves for the hunt.

Hurt leg be damned, Mikey was joining the search and he wasn't going to take no for an answer, not even from Splinter.

Splinter watched in bemused fascination as the wavering turtle questioning his self-worth the night before transformed into this focused and decisive ninja who calmly related the story to April, Casey and the Mighty Mutanimals, ending with a request for them to meet up at the Lair to hear the rest of the plan.

The rat never doubted that his youngest son was capable of great things he puts his mind into something. It just hurt that it had to take something like this to bring out the best in the small turtle who is now so single-mindedly determined to find their missing family members that it was bordering to frightening.

The Hamatos' allies did not take long to respond to Mikey's call. Within minutes, the pit was packed with frazzled mutants and humans alike. Mikey and Splinter shared a look before Mikey cleared his throat. "Uh, hey, guys."

"Mikey!" April exclaimed with Casey in tow as she hugged the small turtle. Behind them stood the Mighty Mutanimals Leatherhead, Slash, Dr. Rockwell, Pigeon Pete, Mondo Gecko and Muckman who returned Mikey's greeting with various nods and grunts.

"April? Casey? I thought you guys had school." Mikey asked while returning the hug.

"We came as soon as we heard, Mike." Casey said, his eyes shining with the same fear and worry in April's. "You think after you told us what happened we'd be OK with sitting around doing nothing?"

"You really couldn't find them with the T-phones, Mikey?" April asked weakly. Mikey nodded. "Tried that already, dudette, but we hit a dead end. So we gotta do this the old fashioned way."

Mikey unrolled the paper in his hand and laid it on the floor where his friends crowded around as Splinter continued to explain. "Michelangelo has mapped out all the possible places his brothers may have been to while on patrol last night. We will divide ourselves into teams, with each of us searching through a particular route. I must remind everyone that stealth is of utmost importance, as we cannot delay the search for them until nightfall."

"Sure thing, Master Splinter." Slash said firmly with a sidelong nod to Leatherhead who added. "We will do our best to remain the shadows. Rest assured, we will not be seen."

"Thanks, guys." Mikey smiled gratefully at his friends, but nearly hid his head into his shell when all eyes fell on him once more. Focus, Mikey, focus! "OK, I got four routes on the map for four teams. Lemme see, Pigeon Pete, Mondo and Rockwell, you take the north,"

Rockwell saluted. "Affirmative, Michelangelo."

"Slash, Muckman and Casey, you head west."

Casey looked distinctly uncomfortable at the thought of working with his team but determinedly set his mask down. "You got it, little dude."

"April, Leatherhead, you take the South. I know it seems unfair that there's only two of you in the team, but the South route's the shortest and Leatherhead's got your back, April, so—"

"Don't sweat it, Mikey. I'm a kunoichi too." April said, flicking her _tessen_ to her wrist. "We can handle this."

Mikey smiled a bit. "That leaves the east side to me and sensei. I know April and Casey already have these but since Donnie's made us some spare T-phone ages back because, knowing us and what we do, my bros and end up losing or breaking them more times than I could count and sometimes I end up dropping it a lot because when I skate, I usually put it in my—"

"Michelangelo."

"—sorry, sensei!" Mikey's cheeks burned so hard he wondered why they were still attached. "Anyway, here are the phones, one for each team. I tweaked around with it a bit so that when you press that contact on screen, you'll trigger a four way call with the other teams' T-phones and mine. Goes without saying that you should call us pronto soon as you find something or when you get into any trouble. Though hopefully not the latter. It's too early for that sort of thing."

"I must say, my friend, it is a pleasant surprise to see this side of you taking charge." Leatherhead commented when Mikey handed him his team's T-phone.

"Thanks but I'm no Leo. I'm just doing what I can to find him and my bros." Mikey said, smiling shyly at his friend before his face became a serious mask. "So are we guys good?"

After the series of nods sent his way, Mikey raised a fist to the air.

"OK, everybody, let's do this! BOOYAKASHA!"

* * *

The east wind blew quietly over the two man searching party.

It's been roughly an hour and a half since the Hamatos launched their search for the missing turtle ninjas. Splinter and Mikey leapt from one roof to another with their eyes peeled to search for clues with no such luck so far.

Surprisingly, Mikey remained completely silent throughout the search.

The lack of information was biting at Mikey's already raw nerves, provoking the panic he had been trying so hard to ignore. Splinter by his side helped keep the dangerous thought at bay, but what if the rest of the day went without them finding anything?

With barely any leads to what could have happened or where they even were the night before, how was Mikey supposed to find them?

No, I can't give up yet! Mikey thought, his face set in a determined scowl. I'm going to find my bros even if I have to rip the earth apart to do it! Strange, I thought patrol's been quiet for the last few days. Raph's been complaining about nothing happening since that time with—

 _"You're lucky Master Shredder wants you alive or you won't be so lucky right now!"_

Rahzar! Mikey skidded to a halt, eyes wide at the memory. That's right, back at the warehouse. He said he wasn't fighting to kill me because Shredhead wanted us alive. I didn't think he meant that back then but…

 _"Oh trust me turtle, Master Shredder has great plans for you and your pathetic brothers!"_

He has plans for us? What did Rahzar mean by that? Mikey's eye ridges furrowed. Argh, why didn't I ask for more info? Mikey, you're such an idiot! What if the Foot has something to do with your bros being missing right now? You could have warned them about it if only you took Rahzar more seriously! Stupid Mikey, this is all your—!

"Michelangelo!"

Mikey snapped up from his musings to the direction of Splinter's cry, tight with emotion that it made Mikey's heart lurch. The rat's back was turned to him by the time Mikey flipped his way to where his master stood, rigid like a board.

"Sensei?"

The rat lifted a paw. "Look."

Mikey stepped in front of Splinter, following the direction pointed. It was then that the turtle barely caught himself from stumbling and choking in shock.

The rooftop they were on was littered with scratches of various depths and other signs of a lengthy struggle. Mikey turned even greener when he caught splotches of blood dotting the concrete.

But what sent Mikey reeling was what they found at the area where there was a significant amount of scorch marks forming a jagged circle.

"No…" Mikey whispered, dropping to his knees to the burnt floor, right next to the remains of Donnie's bo staff and a crushed T-phone. "Donnie…Raphie…Leo…"

His brothers…his beloved, indomitable big brothers…in the hands of their most hated enemy…

And their fool of a little brother just stood by and let it happen…

"My sons," He heard Splinter speak in muted horror, while Mikey cradled the damaged T-phone and his brother's broken staff as if they were dearest treasures. "How could this have happened?"

"I don't know how, sensei," Odd, Mikey sounded far calmer than he felt, but right next to the worry-induced hysteria was a slow burning rage when his eyes fell on the familiar claw marks etched on the concrete wall on his right. "But I know who's behind all this."

* * *

Leo groaned as a pulse of migraine forced him to consciousness. Groggily, he shook his head to clear the blurry vision before moving a hand in an attempt to massage his temples.

Only to find that both his arms were held fast to his side.

Wha—? A beat of growing awareness later, Leo found himself strapped to a table with leather straps running across his shoulders, arms, hips and legs.

A few beats more, and to Leo's horror, he found himself in a bare, unknown room of stone grey dimly lit by an overhead lamp, the wall around him decorated with various weapons of different shapes and sizes, his younger brothers, Raph and Donnie were on either side of him, bound the same way he was.

"Raph! Don!" He called out to them as he struggled against his bonds. "Raph, Don, guys, wake up!"

"Ugh…what the shell…?" Raph grunted, filling Leo with relief as the red masked turtle came to. From the leader's right, Donnie was slowly waking up as well. "R-Raph? Leo?"

"I'm here." Leo said as gently as he could, given their circumstance. "You guys OK?"

"Everything hurts, especially my head, but I'll live." Raph answered. Donnie blinked several times before nodding. "Same here. But what happened to us? And where are we?"

Leo grimaced at the memory. "I'm not sure, but as for what happened, Stockman got to us, remember?"

The sudden spark in Raph's eyes told Leo that the younger turtle did not remember until now. "Stinkmash! When I get my hands on that coward, I'll tear his wings off!"

"Shove them down both his mouths while you're at it too." Donnie growled. "I'm going to feel the aftershocks for—hold on, if it was Stockman who got to us, then shouldn't that mean we're at—?"

"I see you're finally awake, turtles," rasped a cold voice that made the three brothers flinch in both fear and anger.

Leo's eyes narrowed threateningly at the armored ninja who came into view. "Shredder."

* * *

 **Chuchi's Cultural Corner!**

 **寝耳に水** **-** A quote used to pertain to an unexpected and shocking occurence. Makes sense because how is it possible for someone asleep to accumulate water in his ear, really?


	8. VII: Hayakare Osakare

Look who's back! :)

* * *

 **早かれ遅かれ–** Sooner or Later

* * *

"The Foot is behind all this?"

April couldn't help the shriek from her lips after Mikey relayed the story to her, Casey and the Mighty Mutanimals. Behind her, she could easily feel the furious auras their friends radiated.

Mikey nodded, biting his lower lip. "We found Don's bo staff and T-phone next to claw marks that I'm a hundred percent certain was Rahzar's."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Casey said, a hockey stick clutched tightly in both hands. "We gotta go rescue them!"

"We can't go running in there without a plan, Casey." April reminded the hot head. "Besides, we've never been to the Foot headquarters before and this is the Shredder we're talking about! If we get too careless, it will be not just our lives on the line!"

"April is right." Dr. Rockwell piped up. "I still remember the internal structure of the Shredder's base from the last time Slash and I were captured, and believe me, that place is heavily guarded. Sneaking in or out will be a challenge for anybody, and to think that it was that madman's intention was for us to actually escape at the time!"

Mikey winced at the memory. Everyone was so relieved to have Slash and Rockwell back that no one bothered to really question how they could have escaped the Foot's supposedly well fortified lair by themselves. He knew that the two mutanimals were strong, but Shredder and even Tiger Claw were in a whole new level compared to them.

"Well, the kid's right." Slash said gruffly, tapping his mace against a free hand. "I ain't sitting around here while we've got a chance to rescue Raphael and the others."

"And we will not." Leatherhead told the agitated tortoise. "But charging headfirst into the Foot's lair is foolhardy. It could be a trap for Michelangelo and Master Splinter, and we don't know what Shredder plans to do with the other turtles."

"Which is why we gotta hurry! Who knows what that heartless bastard's doing to them right now?" Slash snapped to his second-in-command, making both Leatherhead and Mikey flinch.

What indeed? Knowing the Shredder, Mikey wouldn't be surprised if he is torturing Leo, Raph and Donnie by now.

An iron weight dropped at the small turtle's stomach at the thought. Oh my God, my brothers could be hurt real bad right now. Slash is right, what the hell am I doing just standing around twiddling my toes? But April and Dr. Rockwell also have a point! We need a plan or we won't be able to make it past Shredder's front gate!

Mikey would know—the several failed attempts to rescue Karai and steal a brainworm from the Foot's lair made sure that he did.

"Slash, please," Master Splinter said from Mikey's left. "I understand your concern but charging blindly into Foot headquarters will not save anybody."

Slash's lips tugged downward, the increasing agitation growing more obvious in the lines of his body. "Well, if anyone's got a damn good plan, out with it because we're wasting time!"

"Of course somebody's got a plan!" It was then that Mondo chimed in casually. "You got something, right, Mikey?"

The freckled turtle was quickly snapped out of his musings. "H—huh?" Oh my God, why is everyone looking at me?!

"Come on, _amigo_ , you're the one who planned the patrol route earlier! We wouldn't have found out it was the Shredder who got your bros if it weren't for you!" Mondo said with so much confidence that Mikey wished he had a shred of. "If anyone can come up with a plan to save them, it's gonna be you!"

Me?! Mondo, dude, did you just mistake me for Leo? "I—I can't, Mondo, guys. I mean, last time, I just got real lucky that I remembered the routes and mapped them out, it's no big deal."

"But what about your plan with the T-phones?" April said. "I used to think that was Donnie's department but you managed to come up with that on your own!"

"And the way you acted all leader like on us!" Mondo grinned at his stuttering friend. "Totally radical, dude! I don't care what you say, you got what it takes to walk the walk, Mikey, and I'm with you all the way!"

"Our friends are right, Michelangelo." Leatherhead said encouragingly. "You and your brothers know how to handle the Foot more than anyone. And you already have experience breaking into Foot headquarters at least once. I have faith you can do this, my friend." The crocodile's grey eyes flickered to Slash. "We all do." The tortoise glowered back at the crocodile, but when his eyes landed on Mikey, the tension in his frame seemed to have dissipated somewhat.

Holy jaloopa, Mikey really felt like tearing the skin of his head off. Are they out of their minds?! "B—but I'm—"

"Grow an effing backbone, kid!" Slash snapped harshly at Mikey. Splinter made a move to stand beside his youngest as the tortoise raised a fist on Mikey's immediate view. "You're a ninja, for cryin' out loud! And those are your brothers on the line! Don't you want to save them?!"

That made Mikey's form turn rigid with righteous fury. "Of course I do!"

"Then stop making these pathetic excuses and actually do something!" Slash roared at his face, making everyone shout the large tortoise's name in worry and warning.

However, instead of fear or even anger, Mikey felt like he had taken a breath of fresh air after being underwater for a very long time.

"Slash, Dr. Rockwell," Mikey said in the most controlled voice anyone has ever heard from him. "I need you to tell me as much as you can about the lower levels of Shredder's lair."

* * *

Raph would never forget how being under the Shredder's mercy was like.

Back when Slash and Rockwell were under the Foot's control, he was captured and brought before the armored villain himself. Besides the ever present rage, there was also fear, as the aura around the man was too heavy that it stifled his breathing.

He never thought he would have to feel that way again, not after he was saved after he was turned into a mindless puppet by their most vicious enemy.

But now, here he was again, helplessly bound alongside his brothers who are no doubt experiencing what Raph already had to in the past. This alone made this whole thing ten times worse, far from anything he had ever experienced.

Raph could only glower as Shredder walked up to them, blank eyes boring into each of the brothers momentarily before speaking. "I see you have awakened. I was growing tired of having to wait."

"Never took you for the patient type." Leo answered coolly, amazing Raph at how their oldest could still remain so calm at a time like this.

The Shredder scoffed. "Talk back all you want while you can, turtles, for soon you will not even be able to breathe unless I tell you to. And I will relish every moment of it."

The older ninja's words rang an alarm at the back of Raph's head for some reason, but he schooled his features to a firm glare. "You talk too much! You think some fancy threats will be enough to scare us?"

Shredder's gaze pinned the second brother's green eyes intently. "Ah Raphael, ferociously brave, yet burning with a fire not even you yourself can tame. If only you and your brothers were in more capable hands, your talents would not have gone to waste."

"We're already in the best hands in the world, Shredder." Donnie snapped. "Master Splinter is ten times the man you can ever hope to be!"

Not even a second later, Shredder was at Donnie's face, arm blade embedded merely inches away from the purple masked turtle's temple.

Leo and Raph jerked from their bonds. "DONNIE!"

"Such devotion to that worthless rat." Shredder hissed, locking eyes with the trembling turtle before lifting the blade of his gauntlet off the table and running the blades against the metal surface near Donnie's head. "I would suggest you learn to hold your tongue when it comes to that pathetic excuse of a ninja before I rip it myself."

"Leave him alone, coward!" Leo shouted furiously. "He's only telling the truth! It's your problem you're not a man enough to accept it!"

The armored ninja grunted before retracting his arm and focusing his glare back to Leo. "You turtles don't understand what it means to be a true ninja. Splinter has filled your mind with such useless drivel that dulls you from reaching your true potential.

"Compassion. Kindness. Virtue." Shredder spat each word like it was mud on his tongue. "A true ninja lives only for the honor of its clan and for its mission. Before a ninja is a person, he is a weapon fit to remain with the clan only if it remains as strong as it is useful. The weak shall be discarded, for there is no room for them on the road to becoming a great ninja."

"A ninja is just a weapon? Was that all Karai was to you too?" Leo's challenge worked, as the Shredder visibly balked. "You told us before that you cared about her. Was that only to the point that she could be useful to your stupid clan?"

This time, Shredder did not hold back: a gloved fist collided with Leo's jaw hard enough to draw blood and snapping it to the side.

Ignoring the other two turtles' alarmed cries, the armored ninja raised his bladed arm. "I need you and your pathetic brothers alive, Leonardo, but I have no qualms teaching you a lesson in pain."

Leo's steady blue eyes narrowed daringly. "Do your worst."

And, behind his mask, Shredder sneered. "Of that, pathetic turtle, you can count on."

But before the raised blade could meet its target, the door to the room burst open and a voice called out. "Master Shredder!"

Said man's arm remained raised but turned sharply at the ninja who entered the room. "What is it, Tiger Claw?"

The tiger mutant ninja was on one knee beside the door with his head bowed. "We have intruders, as you have expected, my master. But rest assured we are taking care of them. I have already sent the Foot bots, Bradford and Xever."

Shredder considered his lieutenant's words before backing away from Leo. "Who dares?"

"Mere ingrates. I believe they call themselves the Mighty Mutanimals." Raph let out a choked noise at Tiger Claw's response.

The Mutanimals? The three brothers traded looks of shock. What the hell are they doing here and how did they know that the Shredder had them?!

"Are they now?" The Shredder let out a hum. "And is _he_ not among them?"

He? Donnie blinked. Who is Shredder talking about? Apparently, Tiger Claw knew because he shook his head. "There is no sign of him, master. The crocodile and Slash were last seen in the entrance hallway, and the pigeon mutant and the monkey attempted to enter from the roof but were spotted by Steranko and Zeck."

The turtles expected the Shredder to become enraged at the rescue attempt, but to their growing dread, the older man actually looked pleased, almost like he was grinning underneath his mask.

"Oh, he is here, I am sure of it, what with the three of them right where I want them." Shredder said. "Have those taking care of the upper levels handle the intruders. For now, bring Stockman to me. Tell him that it is time to proceed as planned."

Tiger Claw twitched but was only a second late from obeying. "As you wish, master Shredder."

"Plan?" Leo kept his eyes on Tiger Claw's retreating form before turning to the armored ninja before him. "What plan?"

"I am honestly quite surprised that this happened so soon. I was expecting to wait a few more days." Shredder responded. "Commendable that he even tried to divert my attention to your allies—perhaps he is not one to be underestimated. No matter. This will serve to make this game much more interesting."

Raph frowned in confusion. "Who the shell are you talking about?"

There was a brief quiet before the _kabuto_ wearing ninja's answer knocked the very air out of his lungs.

"Patience, turtles. Your youngest will come to us soon enough."

* * *

Oook, so it's been a while!

I've been swamped by work and my lessons that I haven't had the time to browse my favorite sites at my leisure, let alone upload new chapters. I promise to do my best but I feel that I won't be able to update as regularly as I would like.

Thanks again for all the support: the reviews/faves/follow! Hope this chapter is to your liking and see you all in the next one! :)


	9. VIII: Seiten no heki-reki

Eh, real life really does get in the way sometimes. :P

A huge thanks to everyone who reviewed, including my guest reviewers and Starcross123! I hope you guys will love this next chapter AKA the point when things start heating up.

* * *

 **晴天の霹靂** **–** Thunder from the Clear Sky

* * *

How did those guys in the movies make crawling through the vents look so easy? Mikey grunted to himself as he slid further into the steel cavern he was crawling through.

Everyone was initially against Mikey using the ventilation shaft to sneak into Foot headquarters, but the orange masked turtle quickly reasoned that there was no one else in the team who can do it as inconspicuously as possible. The sewers would have worked as well (it did last time), but Mikey wanted to remain as unpredictable as he could get, considering who the enemy was.

April and Casey did not count—all things considered, they _can_ fit in the shafts as well—because despite their determination to join the rescue mission, this was way too dangerous for their human friends and Mikey knew he wasn't skilled enough to protect all three of them in case things went wrong with the plan.

A plan haphazardly thrown and risky at best, but it was everything that Mikey got and he desperately hoped it was enough.

 _Thirteen hours and sixteen minutes since Leo, Raph and Donnie went missing._

 _Between him and the Mutanimals, they were able to create a rough floor plan of the Shredder's base, including the lower floors that contained Buzz Kill's labs. Mikey then took a few moments to think real hard before turning to his avid audience._

 _"_ _OK dudes, I know this sounds whacked, but hear me out first." Mikey remembered himself saying. "From my experience in breaking into Shredhead's lair, his mug is really tightly guarded. And while, yeah the Footbots are pushovers, running into Tiger Claw, Rahzar, Fishface even Bebop and Rocksteady will mean bad news. But with the tower being so big, those guys will be stretched thin if we pretend to attack from different directions."_

 _"_ _Pretend to attack?" April raised an eyebrow._

 _"_ _Oh, don't worry April, we're really gonna lay down the hurt. But, it'll be like this: since there's gonna be a lot of us this time, we can split up into teams again. One team will sneak in the main entrance and the other will try to get in via the roof, though whoever's gonna get that will most likely be a distraction because the roof's a really long way from the lab and then—"_

 _Casey shook his head fondly. "Mike."_

 _"_ _Point is, the roof team will be the main distraction, the guys sneaking via the entrance will really try to break in and save my bros but can also be the distraction, whichever works for the moment." Mikey pulled himself back to the topic. "Anyway, Slash, Leatherhead, I need you guys to be the entrance hall team. Whack those Foot droids good but if you get the chance to save Leo and the others, feel free to take it, OK?"_

 _Leatherhead nodded while Slash grinned. "We got this one."_

 _"_ _Pigeon Pete and Dr. Rockwell, you guys will be the roof people. If you can sneak in, great, but remember to be very careful! We don't know who'll be the guards there tonight. It's usually Rahzar but we'll never know. Just please, please stay safe."_

 _Pigeon Pete saluted like a drunk. "Aye, aye, Mr. turtle orange sir!"_

 _Splinter however raised an eyebrow. "But what about you, Michelangelo?"_

 _Mikey tapped his chin and sent a grin at his master's direction. "I remember seeing a ventilation shaft behind the building. I'll use that to slip into the lair undetected."_

 _"_ _Wha—by yourself?!" April gasped, as mirrored looks of worry and horror flitted on everyone else's faces._

 _"_ _I'll be OK, April. I'm the smallest turtle around, I'm sure I'll be able to fit in there just fine!"_

 _"_ _We'll be able to fit in there too!" Casey interjected. "We can't let you go in there alone!"_

 _"_ _No!" Mikey winced apologetically for his yelling. "You can't, April, Casey. We need you guys in the Shellraiser to give us some backup. Donnie's got a program in the computer there that can hack into Shredder's video cams. I'll keep my phone under my shell in speaker mode so I can keep talking to you guys once I'm in."_

 _April looked mutinous however and Casey frowned deeply. "I still don't like this, Mikey. What if you run into Tiger Claw or the Shredder and you don't have anyone to back you up?"_

 _"_ _That's what the gazillion smokebombs are for." Mikey answered. "That's also why I need you guys outside so you can back me up in case I do run into them." Mikey hesitated before pulling off his best puppy dog face. "Trust me on this guys, please?"_

And that's how I got here. I just hope the others are OK. The littlest turtle thought. Everyone's working hard to do their parts and I'd better not let them down. Now, where do I get off this cramped ride again?

Mikey had little idea where his brothers could actually be held. All that he could remember from the last break-in mission to rescue Karai was that the prisoners are usually kept in the lowest floors of the tower. Slash told him that his safest bet would be either basement level four or five, which was also near the laboratory with the glass and the indoor garden.

It wasn't much, but Mikey would take what he was given.

Fourteen hours and eight minutes after Leo, Raph and Donnie disappeared, the orange masked turtle dropped out of the shaft and onto the bare, dimly lit hallway of the Foot headquarters, nunchuks at the ready.

"You in, Mikey?" He heard April from the T-phone hanging on his neck, hidden inside his shell.

"Yeah, I'm in. Can you see me from the Shellraiser? Because I have no idea where I am."

"Give me a sec." There was a short pause before April replied. "You're right at B3, Mikey. According to the rest of the camera feed, you're most likely a block away from the nearest stairs down. But there are Foot bots patrolling the area to your left, and there are a couple of them on the way to where you're at."

"Got it, dudette." Mikey quickly took off to the direction April indicated, slipping into an opposite hallway when he saw the three Foot bot guards standing by the door.

Great, I gotta be careful with this. Come on, turn around, turn around…Mikey thought as he flipped his way up to the ceiling and watched the guards looking at his direction almost painstakingly, well aware of the other guards coming from the opposite direction. Mikey knew he could take the five robots no problem, but that could draw the attention of the other more capable fighters and Mikey really didn't want to deal with them until he got his bros out of this hellhole.

So once the patrolling guards turned to the direction he wanted, and the three ninjas walking the opposite direction were a good distance away, Mikey quickly threw his chucks and wrapped them around the two Foot bots patrolling the stairwell below him. With a grunt, he leapt right behind the struggling robots, drew his _kusarigamas_ and slashed the Foot bots to three thick pieces.

A quick glance in front of him told that the far off Foot boots did not hear the skirmish, to Mikey's immense relief.

So far, so good. Mikey dragged the remains of the black clad robots to the opposite side of the stairs entrance and took off to the basement below.

"I'm in B4, April. How does it look from your end?"

There was a mild sound of tapping keys from the red head's end for a few seconds. "Strange," Mikey could imagine her frowning. "There aren't any Foot bots around, Mikey."

"Seriously?" Mikey asked, his own lips tugging downwards as well. Things are going a little too easy for him for comfort, and Mikey was worried that he may have made a mistake at some point.

"Not a damn thing down there with you, Mikey. Not anything we can see from our end, anyway." The turtle heard Casey confirm.

Mikey swallowed back his nervousness at the statement. "So eh, how are the others?"

"Leatherhead and Slash are on their way to B2 but are currently fighting against Rahzar and Fishface. Dr. Rockwell and Pigeon Pete managed to get into the tower and are taking care of Bebop and Rocksteady on the thirtieth floor."

"Great, they're all OK." Mikey felt a bit of weight on his shoulders lift at that. He knew that being the leader was tough, but he had no idea it was by this much.

It made him miss his brothers so much all the more…

"Guys, I gotta keep going." Mikey said, barely able to keep the tremble out of his voice. "Just—just let me know if I'm gonna run into anything while I'm at it."

A little more. Just a little more. Baby blue eyes turned into unyielding ivory. I'm getting you bros back if it's the last thing I'll ever do.

* * *

Back at his prison, Leo's mind was rapidly switching between blank and full blown hysteria far too many times for him to get a grip over what the Shredder just told them.

Mikey was here? _Mikey was here?_

Bad enough that he had two little brothers under Shredder's grip while he couldn't do anything to help them, but now their youngest could be running around somewhere in the Foot's headquarters all by himself for easy picking by Shredder's henchmen?

 _What in the name of every good god in existence was Michelangelo doing here?!_

"Y-you're lying!" Leo looked up to see Donnie glowering from his table, eyes wide with fury, denial and terror. "Tiger Claw didn't say anything about Mikey being here!"

"Heh, and how can you be so sure, Donatello? You don't have proof that what I said was a lie any more than what I said was the truth." Shredder said calmly. "But I have nothing to lose either way. Can you say the same for yourselves?"

Don't you even. _Fucking. Dare._ _Think_ of touch my baby brother, you psychotic son of a bitch! Leo cried out in his head. Why the hell was his voice stuck in his throat now of all times? He should be going all out on that bastard Shredder's face instead of acting all clammed up and shell shocked like he wasn't supposed to be!

Thankfully, he could always count on Raph.

"Keep your filthy hands the hell away from Mikey, you sick bastard!" Raph was struggling so hard against the straps holding him down the table was already budging at the force he was exerting. "When I get out of here, I swear I'm gonna gut you like a—!"

Then, much to Leo's horror, the Shredder suddenly laughed. A full blown, straight from the belly, crueler than the Arctic was freezing laugh.

"Foolish turtles!" Shredder exclaimed. "I am the last thing you should be worried about!"

And, as if on cue, the door opened again, this time it was by the fly mutant Baxter Stockman.

"You called, my Maszzzter?" Stockman buzzed through his mandibles, Tiger Claw right behind him. "Iszzz it truly timeeee?"

"Proceed with the second phase." Shredder said coldly. Leo's gut twisted anxiously when it looked like the fly actually _clapped_ his appendages in glee before flying off to somewhere at the back of the room.

"As I have once said, your skills are being wasted on that fool Hamato Yoshi; an error I aim to correct." Shredder said. "It would have been better if I have all four turtles, but for now, you three will suffice."

Leo croaked, finally finding his voice. "What are you—?"

It was then they all heard it, the sound of a jar being opened, the sounds of slippery squelching and a shrill cry.

Leo's heart stopped. That's—! It—it can't be—!

" _NO!_ No, no, _oh fuck_ _no_ , not again! Not again!" Raph screamed, more frightened than Leo had ever seen him his whole life as he tried to move as far as he could from the direction where Stockman was.

"Those are…the brain worms?" Donnie's small, fearful voice confirmed it for Leo. "The Kraang…they said something about new and improved brain worms, didn't they?"

Stockman flew up to the Shredder, and there it was: a tong holding a writhing black maggot like creature that brought the Hamato family much suffering. Was this how Raph felt the first time he was face to face with that horrid worm? Leo mused. But back then, he didn't know at the time that it would make him a loyal servant—an unflinching weapon—of their most hated enemy.

An ignorance Raph and the rest of them were not blessed with this time around.

"A vastly improved version of them, yes. You would find them much harder to eliminate than before." Shredder answered. "Not even Splinter's knowledge of the Hamato _ninjutsu_ will save you now, and thanks to your brother, we'll be able to know just how effective they really are."

"S-Stop!" Leo pleaded weakly, even though he knew it was no use. Already, he could hear his brother's screams of anguished terror as Stockman and Tiger Claw set the worms onto their foreheads, heard the squelching and the cracking as the maggot-like abominations set to work.

"N-no. Oh God, no! Don't—! Get away from me, you damn bug!"

"—NGH! GRR! KEEP THOSE FUCKING MAGGOTS AWAY FROM ME, GODDAMNIT! TIGER CLAW YOU—! A- _AAAARGH_!"

It all drove Leo to the point of that he had forgotten that he was supposed to be a Hamato ninja and the fearless leader.

Right now, he was the oldest brother of four terrified at the thought of being forced to point his blade at the one of the precious few he vowed to die for to protect, that he loved above all else.

No, please, _please_ , not Mikey! Not my little brother! _Our_ little baby brother! I can't hurt him. I won't hurt him! Oh God, please, not Mikey!

As Shredder placed the worm on his own head, as his own screams joined his two brothers, he clung as hard as he could to what would be the last thoughts that would be his own, until the very end.

No! No, _never_! I won't! I'd never hurt him! I'm the one who's supposed to _protect_ him, for God's sake! I—no! No, no, _NO!_

 _Mikey!_

And somewhere in the very same floor, a green and orange blur paused, baby blue eyes wide with disbelief and confusion.

"…Bros?"

* * *

 **Chuchi's Cultural Corner!**

 ** **晴天の霹靂** \- ** The quote pertains to a surprise, often a huge one, like a sudden boom of thunder that can make you jump. Simple, yes? :)

* * *

 **Headcanons and Other Extras!**

-Mikey has what it takes to be leader. 2012's Savage Mikey and 2003's SAINW Mikey proved that much. I think (and can relate to at some point) that it's because that Mikey has several authority figures in his life he can lean onto and pretty much take responsibility that he lets himself become laid back and goof around.

Now that that I think about it, for those who play Dynasty Warriors games by Koei, Mikey's kinda like Jin Dynasty's Sima Zhao. Interesting...


	10. IX: Shimen Soka

Happy Easter, guys! :D

* * *

 **四面楚歌** \- Enemies on All Sides

* * *

 _"Leo? Raph? Donnie?"_

It was incredibly surreal.

One minute Mikey was darting between halls, looking for any clues that would point him to where his brothers are, the next thing he knew, he heard their voices shouting his name in near unison.

But when he turned, there was no one there, a frightening thought by itself. But what made it worse was how their voices sounded: terrified, anguished, and so full of desperation that it unnerved him. What on earth would make his bros sound like that?

"Mikey?" He heard April call hesitantly from his phone, causing the orange masked turtle to jump.

"Sorry, April, I'm good. I just thought I heard something."

Focus, Mikey! The small turtle scolded himself. They'll be fine. They have to be, and you're going to make sure of that. Come on, bonehead, don't just stand there all day before someone spots you!

So far, he was lucky that he hadn't run into anyone on this floor. (For someone who ran a tight mug, you'd think Shredder would have tighter security down here!) But, oh man, what a floor it was! Mikey had lost count of how long he'd been running around, searching for any clues as to where his brothers were being held.

He'd seen some of the strangest things down here, like mutants in glass jars, canisters of mutagen that he felt he should have done something about, rooms with all kinds of deadly weapons and techy stuff that Donnie would have killed over...

But no missing older brothers.

Why is it that it's always so hard to find the one thing you're looking for when you really need it? Mikey whined in his head. If Raph were here, he'd say it had something to do with the universe being a bitch, and he'd hear no argument from Mikey.

Wait, what's that?

Mikey paused in his running to find a room with a door swung wide open. It was dimly lit and bare, save for the racks of weapons hanging on the walls and three vacant tables in circular formation with leather straps hanging loosely from the side, lightly painted with crimson flecks.

And right against the wall, tightly shut and fastened by iron handles was—

"Eww, what is this?" Mikey grimaced when he inched for a closer look. The grossed out expression melted into recognition then horror when it clicked.

"What's what?" April prompted him.

Mikey frowned. "Guys, I think I just found a whole jar of brain worms."

They were as ugly as he remembered them, well mostly anyway: fat black maggots about half the length of his palm, but this time, their bodies were streaked sporadically with dark reds.

Didn't the Kraang mention something about the Foot having improved the brain worms? What could they have possibly improved over the seemingly pretty effective maggots?

"Brain worms? You mean like the ones they used on Raph before?" April clarified, worry thick in her tone.

"Yeah, but they look different with all these red spots on them. I remember the Kraang mentioning that Buzz Kill gave these things an upgrade so it might be something more than just a costume change—"

A pull of alertness shook Mikey from his thoughts, and before he was aware of it, he had already jumped out of the way of a blast aimed at where his feet used to be.

"Whoa, what the—?" Mikey whirled around to meet his attacker.

"What is thiszzz? A turtle, poking hiszzz noszzze at my beeeautiful wormssss?" The fly known as Baxter Stockman or Buzz Kill (to Mikey) hissed from the door, a laser gun in hand.

"Mikey! Mikey, what happened?"

"Chillax, April, just ran into a bug." Mikey reassured his friend then scoffed at the pathetic mutant. "Dude, if these things are what you find pretty, you really need to get your eyes checked. And you've got like loads of 'em!"

"Buzzz, buzzz, insolent turtle! What can ssssomeone assss airheaded assss you can underszzzztand?"

"Yeah, smartest turtle in the world, whatever. Now where the shell are my bros?"

The fly buzzed something akin to a snicker. "Wouldn't you want to know, buzzz, buzz?"

Buzz Kill aimed his gun at Mikey who dodged again.

"OK, that's it! Have some hot nunchuck fury, fly face!" Mikey jumped out of the insect's shots a few times before leaping at Buzz Kill who immediately dodged back and took off the hallway. "HEY! What gives? Get your stinky butt back here!"

"Buzzzz, come and get me!" Buzz Kill turned around while still in the air to fire several more shots at the agile turtle who dodged them no problem.

The chase went on for a while until Mikey was able to close in enough on the fly.

"You're not getting away from me, Buzz Kill! WUU-CHAAA!" Mikey slid one of his chucks into his belt, turned the other into his _kusarigama_ and whirled the weighted end before throwing it for the quarry.

And because Buzz Kill had turned back to the front during the last few minutes of the chase, he did not notice the weighted end wrapping around his small body until too late, sending him crashing to the concrete floor.

"Gotcha!" Mikey said triumphantly, pouncing on top of the prone fly with the sickle end of his weapon aimed near the neck. "Now 'fess up and I might go easy on you! Where are my bros?"

Far from intimidated however, the insect merely buzzed back. "Why tell you, buzzzz, when I jusssst lead you to them?"

Mikey blinked, eye ridges scrunched up. "Uh, what?"

"He means that your brothers are right here, turtle!" The orange masked ninja's head snapped up so fast he may have cracked something at the sound of a newcomer.

He and Buzz Kill were in that room that looked it came straight from the Middle Ages, the room where he and his bros once fought Raph, Slash and Dr. Rockwell while the latter group was under the Shredder's control, with the same intimidating statues, the same iron wrought torches with huge bright orange flames and the same stone blocked floors.

The voice came from the equally imposing figure standing on the iron gate several feet away from him, arms crossed and with a single narrowed golden eye.

"Tiger Claw?" Mikey said warily, hand reaching for his other nunchuck.

The tiger mutant eyed him with a grim expression. "And I am not alone."

As soon as the words were spoken, three blurs darted to the floor in front of the ninja before standing tall and recognizable against the torchlight.

"Mikey, what's going on? We can't see you in any of the cameras—"

But Mikey barely heard them. His breath caught as tears leaked from the edge of his eyes, solely focused on what was in front of him instead.

"Leo! Raph! Donnie! Bros!"

It slipped past Mikey that he was in enemy territory, that one of their most formidable foes is in the vicinity and that said foe was letting this reunion happen with so much a token protest.

All that occupied Mikey's mind at the moment was that they're here! His brothers, his _niichan-tachi_ , are really here after what felt like a forever of worrying, hoping for the best and missing them so damn much!

(His bros will probably laugh at him for crying about this when they hadn't been apart for even a day. Though, to be fair, Mikey wasn't the most sensitive and affectionate turtle for nothing.)

But if Mikey hadn't been so focused on his need to hug the death out of his brothers, he would have noticed that they were staring at him with the furious white that was reserved for their foes.

And if Mikey's reflexes didn't have the habit of moving before really thinking, he would have found himself at the very bad end of Leo's katana when the oldest turtle made a decisive swing.

"Wh—what the—?"

Unfortunately, Mikey didn't escape the attack entirely unscathed, as Leo's sword was able to nick a bit of Mikey's plastron to draw blood, much to the youngest turtle's shock. "L-Leo, did you just…attack me?"

And it was only then did Mikey take a really, _really_ , good look at his older brothers.

There were bruises and nicks throughout their bodies and their knuckles skinned. There were also trickles of crimson coming from behind their masks and trailing to their chins. There were also tracked smudges from the corners in their eyes that didn't look like injuries but felt really out of place.

But what really scared Mikey was the way they looked at him: not only were their eyes the white, but they glared with an intense anger that felt so much like hatred that was never _ever_ directed towards Mikey before, not even when they were really angry at him for a prank or a mistake he made.

If their looks could kill, Mikey would be far past six feet under where even daisy roots can't reach him.

"What did—what did you do to them, Tiger Claw?!" Mikey gasped, whipping out his lone free nunchuck while glaring at the tiger mutant.

"Master Shredder has deemed these three turtles worthy of entering our ranks. They are of the Foot now, though admittedly, it took a bit of…convincing."

Convincing…? It hit Mikey like a landslide of a ton of bricks. "That room earlier, the brainworms—YOU USED THOSE THINGS ON MY BROTHERS?!"

"Oh yessss,buzzzz,buzzzz, your brotherssss fought valiantly but they are no matccch for my new brainwormsss." Buzz Kill answered from the side. The fly chortled as Mikey took a step back when his controlled brothers walked menacingly towards him, weapons drawn and moving in for the kill. "You bessssst watch your next few sssssteps, turtle, for they may be your lasssst!"

* * *

Ladies and gentlemen, the one you've all been waiting for! Shit. Is About. To Get. DOWN!

A bit shorter than what I usually churn out, but what's to come next will hopefully make up for it. :D Err, just hope you won't get to mad at where I left it? *ducks under bed*

Thanks so much again for reviewing/following/faving/peeking this baby. It's gone quite a way but we're just getting started. Hope to see you all in chapter 10!

* * *

 **Chuchi's Cultural Corner!**

 **四面楚歌:** Literally means Chu song echoes on all sides and is a tactic used by the forces led by Liu Bang during the Battle of Gaixia at the near end of the tyrannic Qin dynasty period, which would then lead to him establishing the Eastern Han dynasty.

The story goes that Han Xin, one of Liu Bang's generals, kidnapped Xiang Yu's wife, Consort Yu, and used her to lead Xiang Yu and his forces into a canyon. The Chu forces successfully rescued Consort Yu, but ended up being completely surrounded by the Han forces.

As if their morale wasn't low enough thanks to being trapped and cut off from their supplies, Han Xin employed the Si Mian Chu Ge (Chinese reading for 四面楚歌), where he made captured Chu soldiers and some of the Han forces to sing Chu songs. This made Xiang Yu's soldiers greatly miss home, even made Xiang Yu think that Chu has been completely conquered.

The crushing loss of morale would eventually lead to the thinning of Xiang Yu's forces—as many of the soldiers begun trying to escape for home on their own— and eventually to Xiang Yu's defeat.

Today, the quote is used by both Chinese and Japanese to describe a situation where one finds himself utterly surrounded by enemies and without support. A me-against-the-world scenario, if you will. Not a pleasant situation, me would know. :(


	11. X: Au wa Betsu Kari no Hajimari

I have a confession to make: I effed this fanfic up. Bad. :P

While doing a reread of the fanfic as I've uploaded it to this site, I found that I have missed uploading the real chapter 4 entirely. Damn, the sudden transition to the fake one (which is supposed to be chapter 5) must have been horribly jarring and I deeply apologize for that.

(Locks self up in the corner of shame)

Err, anyway, I've added the missed chapter and put everything in order. It's not _that_ big of a change and you can proceed without going back for it. But I would recommend that you do to have the complete experience.

Again, I'm so very sorry for the mistake. Hope this next installment makes up for it. Which happens to be the fight scene.

Eheheh...

(Goes back in the corner of shame)

* * *

 **会うは別かりの始まり** \- To meet is the beginning of parting

* * *

 _A midnight wind blew over the rooftop a near frosty breath. But for the lone turtle by the ledge, its cold was a surprising comfort._

 _Mikey didn't make a habit out of sneaking out of the Lair and especially not on an hour so late. Yet tonight, like every other night that he needed to just get away, he'd find himself lounging on this rooftop, not too far from the Lair but not near enough for him to be easily found._

 _Much as he loved his family, at times like these, he really needed to be alone. To hide this side of him that he'd keep from his family as much as he could._

 _It wasn't like he never cried in front of his family before, but the number of times he seriously did won't go beyond single digits (or hand). Contrary to popular belief, and while he loved it when people paid attention to him, Mikey hated what it did to his loved ones whenever they see him cry._

 _Sensei's ears would droop and his shoulders would sag with an immense sadness as heavy the world. Leo's face would become ashen in desperate panic because he'd make it his fault somehow. Raph would be torn between bewilderment at not knowing how to make it better and rage out of the need to kill somebody. And Don would…_

 _"_ _Mikey?"_

 _"_ _Gah?!" Mikey nearly fell off the ledge he was sitting on, whirling in surprise at the unexpected companion behind him. "Donnie! Don't scare a good turtle like that! You nearly gave me a heart attack!"_

 _"_ _It can't be that bad, compared to the actual one you just gave me a while ago!" Donnie huffed at the younger turtle with crossed arms. "You're lucky I was working with my laptop when I tracked one of the T-phones' signals to this building or no one would have known you were here let alone gone! I can't believe you'd actually do something like this! I would have expected sneaking out of the Lair would be a Raph thing to do!"_

 _Mikey's eyes twitched at that. On top of everything he was feeling tonight, he was absolutely NOT in the mood to just shrug off another one of Donnie's primadonna-ish lectures like always._

 _That slightest bit of irritation made his mouth run before he could think. "Well, you know what? Sometimes, I just feel like being pulling a Raph too! Sometimes, he's not the only one who needs to get away from all this crazy shit we run into as ninjas! Have you guys ever thought of that, huh?!"_

 _Maybe it was the youngest brother's choice of words or maybe it was the hard tone rarely associated with him, but Donnie's annoyed glare turned shocked before melting into concern. "M—Mikey?"_

 _Well, shit, fart for brains Mikey, you've done it again!_

 _Biting his lip, Mikey immediately turned away from his brother to the glare at night sky instead. Don't look at me like that, Donnie. Don't see me like this, please. "I'm sorry, Donnie. I just—I just needed some time alone and not in the Lair right now. I didn't mean to, y'know…"_

 _The air was silent for a while, and for a moment, Mikey hoped that his brother had already left._

 _Turtle luck, of course, would dictate otherwise._

 _Mikey felt his body being turned before he heard his brother's voice, warm, gentle yet hesitant. Chocolate browns met baby blues before one of the hands on Mikey's shoulders tapped a damp cheek. "Is this…?"_

 _Mikey froze. Oh no. "D-dude, it's not what you think—!"_

 _"_ _So you were crying? Is that why you left? How long has this been going on?" And this, boys and girls, is how Donnie reacts to an upset Mikey: clumsily fretting and furiously firing questions faster than shuriken can fly. "Why didn't you say something? You know you can talk to us about anything, right? You know we would have tried to help! What were you upset about anyway?"_

 _"_ _Geez, Donnie bro, take a breather! Like what I've just said, I'm fine. It doesn't matter—"_

 _"_ _Of course it matters to me, Mikey!" Donnie's eyes burned with feeling before they suddenly dimmed. "Was it about Mr. O'Neil?"_

 _The younger turtle flinched and he knew Donnie knew he was spot on. It should have been obvious, all of them were feeling down after the mishap with the Kraang ended up mutating Mr. O'Neil and April walking out on them._

 _But as if Donnie needed any more hammer to head moments, he added. "What happened back then wasn't your fault, Mikey."_

 _It amazed the little turtle, honestly. He figured Donnie of all people would blame him. It was his fault the mutagen canisters tumbled out of the ship and practically all over the city. It was his fault Mr. O'Neil got mutated. It was his fault Donnie may never see his crush again—_

 _"_ _And I'm certainly not blaming you for it either."_

 _Dang, how many more nails do you need to hammer in, D? "I'm really, really sorry, bro…"_

 _"_ _If you're apologizing for making me worry about you, little brother, I'd take it. And that's everything you need to be sorry for tonight." Donnie said firmly._

 _The youngest turtle bit his lip while staring at his knees. "I was scared you guys would be so mad that you'd…"_

 _"_ _What happened was an accident, Mikey. None of us wanted that to happen."_

 _"_ _But if I had been more careful—!"_

 _"_ _It doesn't matter," The reply was equal parts firm and reassuring. "I could think of a hundred ways on how last night would have gone better but what's done is done. All we have to do now is to concentrate on finding the mutagen canisters and coming up with a retromutagen to turn April's dad back to normal. I don't know how long it'll take us, but we'll make this work, OK?"_

 _Mikey sniffled a few times more before whispering. "…Please don't hate me."_

 _Donnie made a choked noise before pulling his little brother to a tight, one-armed hug. "Don't be stupid, Mikey. That's never going to happen."_

 _"_ _Even when I screw up something real bad?"_

 _"_ _I'd definitely be pissed off if that happens, but not even that would make me hate you. Nothing ever would." Donnie said, squeezing Mikey's shoulder tightly, pleadingly. "You're the only little brother I've got, Mikey."_

 _"…_ _You promise?" The smaller turtle's brows furrowed before meeting his brother's gaze, soft and warm like velvety milk chocolate._

 _"_ _I promise." Donnie answered, raising a fist. "B-team forever, right?"_

 _"_ _A-minus team, dude, but yeah, definitely." Mikey let out a watery laugh and returned the bro fist. "Thanks, Donnie-nii."_

 _There was a pause, then a gap toothed smile brimming with affection. "Anytime, little brother, anytime."_

* * *

"Mikey! Mikey, answer me! What the hell is going on?!"

"Not really the time, April!" Mikey shouted as he jumped out of the way of Donnie's bo staff, barely landing on his feet to duck at Raph's swing a split second later.

His mind was hardly in the fight going on right now, desperate denial making him detached from the impossibility that was happening before him.

It wasn't that he hadn't fought his bros before. Mikey had enough sparring sessions in his ninja-in-training resume to show for it. He even had to fight against his bros seriously once, though he still didn't know if it (Pizza Face) actually happened.

But this!

This was beyond anything Mikey had every encountered or expected! This time, his bros weren't sparring or clumsily held back by some weird pizza zombiemumbo jumbo—this was a serious, death match level fight and if he didn't watch out, one of them might actually succeed in killing him!

"Guys, it's me, Mikey! Come on, you can't all really under Shredhead's control!" Mikey cried pleadingly to them even as he sidestepped Leo's katana and slid under Tiger Claw's kick to deliver one of his own on the jungle cat mutant's leg. "Seriously, dudes, snap out of it already!"

But, to Mikey's shock, Raph, no _Raphael_ , merely smirked. "Aww, what's this? Is little baby Mikey gonna cry now? Hah, I always knew you were too much of a wuss to be a decent ninja!"

W—what? "R-Raph, you can't mean that—"

"And why not?" Donatello added his input, twirling his bo staff expertly on Mikey's left. "Ever since we started training to become ninjas, you were always the weakest one, the one who makes the most mistakes because you fool around too much. Do you know how much trouble we would have saved ourselves from if we didn't have to put up with you in the first place?"

Mikey's bottom lip trembled at the harshness of both his brother's voice and words. No, Mikey, don't be fooled! That's the brain worm talking! You know they don't think that about—!

 _"_ _Our enemies see him as our weakest link, and in some way, they are right."_

 _NO!_ A momentary distraction left Mikey open for a knee to the trunk courtesy of Tiger Claw who then grabbed him by the shell and tossed him across the room. "GAH!"

In his plastron, he heard his friends' frantic cries. "Mikey!"

"Such a disappointing excuse for a ninja. I find it disgusting to think we're actually related." Leonardo was in front of him, one of his katanas going for Mikey's face.

 _"_ _Mikey hasn't found it in himself to be a real ninja. He gets too loud and careless, he attracts too much attention."_

The orange masked turtle was barely able to dodge the blade but was sent stumbling with a burning shoulder before he could recover, leaving him open for a good whack from Donatello's staff.

Mikey held onto his shoulder as he searched for what hit him. You've got to be—Buzz Kill?

Apparently, someone freed the fly mutant from Mikey's chains, enabling him to join the fray. The fly buzzed cruelly as he fired repetitively at the small turtle. Mikey gritted his teeth against the pain as he flipped his way out of danger, mindful of the other four ninjas out to get his shell.

Woah, dude, again? Not cool! Mikey mentally screamed as he slid past Donatello's next attempt to hit him and, with an apologetic grimace, gave his older brother a quick jab to the chest followed by an elbow. He wasn't even given a second to catch his breath before Leonardo was onto him, again. Aww, come on, seriously? How is this even a fair fight?

The adrenaline surging in his veins helped Mikey avoid most of the older turtle's deadly strikes before falling on all fours to the ground and doing a quick sweep that sent a shocked Leonardo onto his back. However, Mikey did not entirely avoid the last swing before getting to the floor, earning him a diagonal gash from his shoulder up to somewhere dangerously close to his neck.

Not good! Mikey winced at the feel of the sticky blood coming from his newest wound. At this rate, it won't be long before his five opponents wear him down what with all the wounds and bruises he'd been getting. Not to mention that his barely healed leg was already screaming in protest at the abuse it had to suffer.

But I can't leave my bros! I'm here to save them, not ditch them just because I can't do anything right again! Mikey protested. Come on, Mikey, think! There must be some way you can free them from the brain worm! You can't let it end like this!

Yet despite his willing mind and heart, his flesh was already pushed beyond its limits, forced against several above average enemies at once.

Mikey couldn't even scream when he could no longer dodge the last few blows from his brothers. The butt of Raphael's sai connected to his jaw, Donatello's staff smacked his abdomen once more and Leonardo slashed viciously at his side, sending him rolling to the end of the hall where he came from.

"Ha…ha…ha…" The smallest turtle's vision was swimming with dots, barely having the strength to lift his chest when a furred hand pinned his neck to the floor and the glint of a blade entered his peripheral vision.

"Let him go, Tiger Claw!" Raphael snarled somewhere from the side, and for a moment, Mikey thought it sounded like his fiercely protective Raphie. "That piece of shit is ours to kill!"

 _"_ _That bonehead gets into more trouble during missions than all three of us combined!_ _He needs to take being a ninja more seriously or it could get all of us in real trouble one day."_

"So you say, but do you really have what it takes to do it?" Tiger Claw challenged. "Can you truly kill your own brother?"

Donatello scoffed, flicking his staff to bring out the bladed end. "That flailing, insignificant vermin is no brother of ours! Merely a filthy blemish that must be eliminated by our own hands."

"Only by cutting him down can our honor as true ninjas can be restored." Leonardo finished haughtily. "And you will not deny me or my brothers what we deserve!"

A tear leaked from each eye at his brothers' cruel words, each one more painful than all of the blows he had received tonight combined.

 _Leo, Raphie, Donnie…_

"Know your place, Leonardo!" Tiger Claw sneered at the three indignant turtles next to him. "You and your brothers are but cubs in this clan. You have not yet earned the privilege to do anything I do not tell you to! If this turtle dies tonight, it will be by my blade!" Tiger Claw's lone eye met Mikey's. "Any last words, little _kame_?"

"B…Bros…" Mikey whispered, ignoring the roaring in his ears and the screams of fright he could hear from within his plastron. "Leo- _nii_ , Raphie- _nii_ , Donnie- _nii_ … _gomenasai_."

Was this it? Is this truly the end for him, with nothing to show for this nearly eighteen years of existence but a string of failures to be topped off by this? Failing to save his beloved brothers?

A death without meaning?

Leo, Raphie, Don, I'm so sorry…

There was a second of stillness before the sching of a blade reached his ears, and Mikey shut his eyes.

I couldn't protect anything after all…

"GET OFFA HIM, YOU MANGY TIGER!"

…eh?

There was a roar, a loud swing and Tiger Claw grunting in pain before Mikey dared to open his eyes again, only for his jaw to drop in shock.

"S—Slash?"

"Michelangelo!" The turtle felt his body being picked up and cradled gently in strong, leathery arms, followed by another familiar voice calling his name.

"Leatherhead? Dr. Rockwell?" Mikey's voice cracked with disbelief and hope.

"And Pigeon Pete too," Dr. Rockwell's soothing voice assured him. "He's just somewhere far off catching up with his good buddy, Mr. Stockman."

"You guys, how did you—?"

"Took some time subduing the vicious canine and his slick tongued snakehead companion but good help makes things all the easier." Rockwell answered before clucking disapprovingly. "Help that, if I may add, you seem to be in direst need of."

"Slash." Raphael growled in the background over the familiar sound of spinning sais. Leonardo scoffed after him. "Always knew you could never keep your pet under control, Raph."

"Raphael?" Mikey caught the confusion in Slash's voice so he forced himself to speak.

"It's the Shredder, Slash! He used brain worms on Raph, Donnie and Leo, that's why they're acting so strange."

Leatherhead tensed while Dr. Rockwell gasped. "Great Scott!"

"Brainworms?! You have got to be kidding me!" Slash's bewilderment turned into anger. "Raphael, what the hell do you think you're doing? You gonna let that scarred freak use you like a puppet again?"

"Shut up, Slash! You know nothing!" Raphael answered mockingly. "It's because of the Shredder that we've learned what it really means to be a ninja. No more stupid rules, no more weaklings, no more screw ups! I'm free of what kept dragging me down for years and I'm not going to let you ruin it!"

Mikey whimpered at the obvious jab, making Leatherhead move to pat Mikey's head.

"Slash, we need to leave. Michelangelo's wounds need to be tended to, and we cannot hope to win against our friends." The giant crocodile said imploringly at the tortoise ninja who was standing defensively in front of them.

"Not a chance! You're not taking him anywhere!" Leonardo joined Raphael and Donatello in taking ready positions.

"You don't have to make things harder for any of you. All we want is that sniveling idiot." Donatello added. "If you hand him over quietly, we might consider letting you go this time."

NO! Mikey felt another surge of energy course through him at the realization. There was no way in heaven or hell he was letting anyone else take the fall for him! "Dr. Rockwell, I've got some smokebombs here. Think you can let loose the fireworks?"

The chimpanzee mutant tilted his head in confusion before brightening, "Of course, leave this to me!" while Mikey announced as loudly as he could. "OK, Slash, Pigeon Pete, its' time to go!"

Raphael's eyes flared. "We just told you—OOF!"

What Slash didn't have in speed, he made up for in strength by leaps and bounds. He was able to easily beat the other turtles aside to give the escaping group some more room. Meanwhile, Pigeon Pete, with a satisfactory hard peck in between his rival fly's eyes, flew right back to his team.

"Thank you for your hospitality boys, but I'm afraid it is time for us to bid adieu." Rockwell said with a smile. "Till next time then?"

Without waiting for a response from the enemies, Rockwell placed his hands to his helmet, and at once, Mikey's stash of smokebombs flew into the air and right at the older turtles' faces and one each to both Tiger Claw's and Buzz Kill's directions.

Leonardo protested. "NO—!"

But with a clap, all smoke bombs blew up, covering the room with thick purple clouds with stars. Furiously, Leonardo and his team desperately tried to wave the smoke away, weapons at the ready. But by the time the smoke cleared, the Mutanimals and Mikey were long gone.

* * *

 **Chuchi's Cultural Corner:**

 _ **Niichan** :_ the affectionate term for older brothers, root word being _nii_ from _ani (_ 兄).

Adding _-nii_ or its derivativesto the end of someone's name in Japanese (like Leo _-nii_ ) is another way to acknowledge older brothers or guys you have a close enough relationship that you view them as such.

FYI, Japanese have specific words denoting the gender, age difference and level of formality among siblings. Basically, Older brother is _ani,_ then little brother is _ototo_ (弟). Older sister is _ane_ or _nee_ (姉) and little sister is imoto (妹).

And the generally accepted word for siblings (brothers, sisters or mixed) is kyoudai (兄弟), as in _Hamato kyoudai_ , even if the character combination is literally for big and little brothers.

 _ **Niichan-tachi** :_ I didn't mention this in the previous chapter because the English translation is within the same sentence, but for those who missed it, it literally means big brothers.

When you add _-tachi_ at the end of applicable singular words like the above example _niichan_ or _watashi_ or I(私), it means you are referring to a group of the same things or a group which includes the word before _-tachi_.

Examples: Adding _-tachi_ to _watashi_ makes it _watashi-tachi_ which means we. Adding _-tachi_ to _niichan_ for _niichan-tachi_ can mean that you are either referring to your big brothers collectively or to a group that includes your big brother/s.

 ** _Gomenasai:_ ** I'm sorry. It's a less formal way to apologize in Japanese, used among close friends or family. The more polite one used in everyday situations among strangers and equals is _sumimasen._

* * *

Thank you so much again to all the reviewers/alerters/favers/readers! April's gonna be a busy month for me so the next chap might take a while. See you all in the next one! :)


	12. Splinter: Nana Korobi Ya Oki

Many thanks again to all reviewers and readers! Here's a little break after all that action-y stuff! *winkwink*

 **Glossary:**

 _Mikey no baka_ : Stupid Mikey

* * *

 **七転び八起き** **-** Fall Down Seven Times, Stand Up Eight

* * *

The dojo was dark and still and it suited the little turtle just fine.

Compared to the burning brightness of the lab or the pit, the dojo felt like a retreat that was sorely needed after the rough and tumble night everyone just had.

He knew he wasn't supposed to be up yet. Leatherhead and Dr. Rockwell told him so. They were so lucky that someone in the Mutanimals had enough medical knowledge to treat their injuries or, as Slash frankly put it, Mikey would have bled to death on the carpet.

(Really good guy, that Slash.)

April and Casey had been distraught when they first laid eyes on the smallest turtle, and he only needed to feel the sting of the split, bleeding skin and the throbbing pain dotting his entire body to conclude how bad he must have looked.

But the worst part was telling everyone what made him that way. Mikey would never forget the roar of denial and tormented anger from Casey or the devastated sobs from April, even without his blessing-slash-curse of a memory.

And Sensei…

Mikey bit his lip, staring intently at the mutated man in _seiza_ position in front of him.

He had never seen his father look so old or sorrowful when Mikey told him why he came back empty handed. Mikey sorely wished that Splinter had yelled at him, even blamed him for his failures.

Instead, Splinter gave him a mere pat on the shoulder and gently advised him to rest and recover before leaving to meditate. Mikey was sure the rat ninja will be at it all night.

The orange masked turtle cleared his throat. "Sensei?"

Splinter grunted before opening his burgundy eyes. "Michelangelo? Why are you here, my son? Should you not be resting?"

"I wouldn't be able to sleep even if I tried." Mikey said honestly, taking the _seiza_ position in front of his teacher. "Never thought it's possible to get nightmares even when you're awake."

Splinter's ears drooped, his gaze sympathetic. "I see. I believe I have some tea left that can help with that."

"Thanks sensei, but—" Mikey bit his lip. "After everything that has happened, I don't even want to sleep right now. Not when I know _they're_ not here."

There was a brief pause before Mikey heard Splinter exhale tightly.

"You did what you needed to do to keep your friends safe," Splinter said quietly. "Sometimes the best decisions are not the easiest ones to make."

Mikey would not take any comfort. "But maybe if I've been able to fight better, I would have been able to hold them off from hurting me long enough for the others to arrive and then maybe we would have been able to save them! But I blew it! I got myself hurt really bad so everyone had to fall back because of me, _again_."

"From what Slash and Leatherhead told me, you held your own against your brothers, Tiger Claw and Baxter Stockman at the same time." The rat ninja pointed out. "Admirable, considering the circumstances and the fact that you weren't fighting with the intent to kill or even hurt."

"But what about the time in the warehouse? It was definitely my fault I hurt my leg back then!" Mikey squeezed his knees so hard his nails dug against the green skin. "If—if I had only been paying attention, the Foot and the Kraang wouldn't have spotted us and I wouldn't have had to sit out of patrol then maybe none of this would have happened!"

"Michelangelo…"

Mikey's shoulders shook as the tears splashed on his bone white knuckles. It was just too much, this on top of everything that has happened.

The one time they needed him to pull through and save them, for once, he royally botched up. If it had been Leo, Raph or Don in his place, they would have pulled this off.

But it wasn't up to his three older brothers anymore. It was up to all around Mikey _no baka_ who didn't even know where to start with saving three of the precious few he loved the most.

"My brothers were right about me." The words were out before he could think. " _I'm such a big **screw up**._ "

The reaction in Splinter was near instantaneous, form becoming rigid and sharp as a clawed hand tilted Mikey's head to meet a hardened brown gaze.

"Explain."

* * *

Splinter had a feeling that Michelangelo's bouts of self-depreciation from before had a deeper reason of being, but he didn't think it was something like this.

His youngest hesitantly, _painstakingly_ , confessed that he overheard his brothers talking about him not being a fit enough ninja to join them in patrol because he lacked focus, got them into too much trouble and would probably get them killed one day.

Splinter highly doubted his older sons were deliberately cruel the way they said it, but Michelangelo had always been the most sensitive of the four and could have made it sound worse in his head.

It didn't appear that Michelangelo bore any hard feelings towards his brothers' thoughts about him, though. If anything, the one the poor child hated so strongly was himself.

Splinter understood his older sons' intentions—could see the merit even—but if only they had been able to discuss it with him, they may have found a better solution before Michelangelo found out the hard way.

Yet no amount of intent and dreaming of what ifs can ever change anything.

"The last few nights must have been painful for you, my son," Splinter said gently to the turtle before him. "For you to hear such thoughts from your brothers only to lose them before anything could be done. Anyone who would have gone through what you did would have also thought of themselves as failures. But the difference lies in what you plan to do about it."

From next to him, Mikey sniffled. "What I'd…do about it?"

" _Fukusui bon ni kaerazu,_ " Splinter recited in eloquent Japanese. "Spilt water will never return to its bowl. But you can certainly wipe it off the floor and fill your bowl anew. You can prove that you have what it takes to become a true ninja and to not be the failure you think you are."

"But Sensei—"

"Your insistence that you will be nothing is merely another weakness that you must overcome." Splinter said. "Everyone is capable of change, my son, especially you who have so much raw potential within. So long as you stand, the fire of our clan's hope still burns and I know you can bring your brothers back home.

"The question is whether you are willing to do what it takes."

The dojo fell silent, save for the light hitches from the turtle as Splinter sat by quietly with baited breath.

Then, Michelangelo nodded, moving one hand to swipe at his eyes.

" _Nana korobi_ , _ya oki_ , _na_ , sensei?" When Michelangelo lifted his gaze to meet his father's. "Fall down seven times, get up eight. Whatever it takes, sensei, I will get my brothers back. But to do that, I need to become much better than I am right now, so please,"

The youngest turtle then adopted a senza position before Splinter and gave a deep bow. "Please, sensei, help me become a better ninja."

The fire of their family's hope to soldier on returned with a burning vengeance in the young terrapin's baby blue eyes, along with a glint of rare focus and determination. Splinter knew that this was the Michelangelo that could reach the full potential the Hamato family head always knew he would.

If this heart wrenching nightmare has any form of a silver lining, this is definitely it.

The rat didn't even a need a moment to think as he opened his arms for the small turtle who went straight for them. "Of course, Michelangelo. Of that, you have my word."

It was a promise he intended to keep, with everything he still has.

For failing his youngest—or any of his children, for that matter—never has been and never _ever_ will be an option for Hamato Yoshi.

* * *

So yeah, this is kind of an interlude. That's why it's rather short. Enjoy the bite sized chapters while they're still available. Though to make up for it, here are the rather long A/Ns! XD

* * *

 **Chuchi's Cultural Corner!**

 _Seiza_ (正座)

 ** _:_** This is one of the formal Japanese sitting position where they fold their legs like they're about to kneel then settle down to literally sit with their butts on their heels directly on the floor or with cushions called _zabuton_ (座布団) under their legs. Up to this day, some Japanese still assume _seiza_ on appropriate settings and situations.

This isn't the most comfortable of sitting positions, though, and it takes practice for your legs to get used to it for longer periods. (I would know... :P) Another nice to know tidbit is that, like most traditional Japanese practices, there is a proper way of assuming and getting out of _seiza._

And, naturally, you're not expected to sit that way on modern day chairs. That would be just weird...

 **Further explanation on Mikey _no baka_ _:_ ** Japanese use two kinds of words to describe: the _true_ adjectives and the _quasi_ adjectives (mostly nouns that become adjectives when used before the particle _-na_ or after the particle _-no_ ).

In this case, baka _(_ 馬鹿) is a noun that literally means stupid or foolish. When you call a person _baka_ , you mean to say that he is an idiot.

However, when I add the particle _no_ to form _...no baka_ , in context, I am describe something someone as stupid. This makes _baka_ a quasi adjective for this sentence. So when I say _M_ _ikey no baka_ , I literally mean "Stupid Mikey". _Baka na_ _Mikey_ will mean the same. :D

 **Fukusui bon ni kaerazu:** (覆水盆に返らず) As quoted by Splinter, this means that once something happens, it cannot be undone. Personally, I connect this to another quote, "No use crying over spilled milk". Because once something bad and unchangeable happens, you pretty much just have to grit your teeth and deal.

* * *

 **Guest Review Replies:**

 _ **-Guest:** Poor Mikey...his brothers don't know what they're saying...stupid brainworms; its like those things speak from the darkness of the heart. This is getting good, i hope Mikey can save the boys_

Yay! Thanks for your review! Yup, the Dark!Turtles are saying all kinds of crap now, and the fact that the last stuff Mikey heard them say kinda coincides with what they're saying now? Double yikes!

But remember that Stockman did some changes to the brainworms? Yeah, that's got something to do with it. More about this will be explained in future chapters.

And as for Mikey saving his bros...ehm, we'll see. But it definitely won't be any time soon.

- _ **Guest:** I just found this piece and it amazing! You are a fantastic writer and I love how you have your own twist on this idea of Mikey's bros turning against him! Keep up the awesome work!_

Aww thanks much! I feel so honored! *fans self*

The inspiration for this fic came from several episodes in TMNT including the ones with Savage!Mikey and Clash of the Mutanimals episode, as well as the frustration that there aren't many fanfics out there that feature Mikey doing the saving for once (I get the love for angsty and tortured Mikey though).

I hope to keep you guys satisfied with this fic to see it to the very end, as I have some more in store for my dear little orange!

* * *

 **Head Canons and Other Extras:**

-Mikey was mentioned to have the most potential out of all his bros by 2003 Splinter, so I don't see why 2012 Splinter won't see the same. The fact that Mikey doesn't seem to care enough to harness his talent is a source of frustration for the rat ninja master but has eventually come to accept. That doesn't mean that Splinter's given up on the hope that Mikey will get his act together at some point.

Splinter does gain further understanding of his youngest son when psychologist Mr. O'Neil pointed out that Mikey has ADHD, and was able to gain tips on how to tailor fit his teachings to Mikey's unique learning process. But before they could fully carry it out, loads of shit happened.

On the bright side, this scenario may be a good time for Splinter to test out what he had learned.

-I've said it once, I'll say it again: Splinter needs more onscreen moments with his sons other than Leo. :P

* * *

Thanks again for reading and see you in the next chapter!


	13. XI: Mikoshi wo Ageru

Hey guys!

The number of people reading this fanfic is amazing! I'm so, absolutely grateful! XD And apologies for the long wait and for the possibility of you waiting some more for the next one, especially as it might take a chapter or two more before the action starts picking up. Again. Still, this chapter does provide some necessary groundwork. I assure you, there is a method to my madness. Most of the time. :P

Thanks again to everyone especially for the reviewers! You guys are awesome beyond words!

* * *

 **御輿を上げる** **-** To Raise the Palanquin

* * *

Was it odd that it was while pan frying French toast and bacon that it occurred to Mikey that he never appreciated the people around him enough?

Splinter, for instance.

He wasn't the closest to the wizened rat, but that was no excuse to not realize how much a help Splinter was to him over the years. Now, more than ever, he was Mikey's greatest source of strength and guidance, even when it must be Splinter who is hurting the most over this ordeal.

He really should spend more time with his father, Mikey realized. There was so much more he could learn from him than just _ninjutsu_. Besides, it did feel quite good to be around someone who verbally expressed, over and over, that he believed in the potential you possessed.

And Splinter wasn't the only one.

Mikey cast a quick glance to his left at April who was whisking eggs while scolding Casey for getting eggshells in the mixture. The light expressions on their faces didn't betray how panicked they were earlier when Mikey first saw them again because he suddenly disappeared from under their watch.

The turtle had apologized, but he still felt immensely guilty that he worried two of his dearest friends so much. The two humans have become part of his extended family as well. It must have hurt them to lose Leo, Raph and Donnie to their worst enemy as much as it hurt him.

It must have been harder for them because they weren't in the heat of the action, but Splinter said that it was for the best, that it will be worse for his friends to have been there yet not been able to do anything at all.

That point made Mikey agree quickly.

But he also knew how hard it must feel to be on the sidelines, so he also thought about how he could involve his friends more. He discussed it with Splinter before and the rat conceded that it was a fine point and even had an idea that can work.

Speaking of friends…

Mikey grinned as he piled the next strips of cooked bacon and slices of French toast on their respective plates, already piled high for the huge appetites he expected his friends would have on waking up. He could never be grateful enough to the Mighty Mutanimals who risked their very lives to save his brothers and support the Hamatos in the fight against the Shredder.

He wasn't that close to most of them, and Mikey made it clear that he wasn't exactly the best leader out there, but they were still willing to put their trust in him. Even after the botched attempt to save his brothers, all of them made it perfectly clear that they still did.

"If there's anyone who can pull it together and save Raphael and the others," Slash had said the night before. "It will be you, Michelangelo."

"Duuude, is that bacon?" Mikey's grin stretched when he heard Mondo before he saw him and the other Mutanimals enter the kitchen.

"Morning, Mondo!" The orange masked turtle greeted. "Even got some French toast on the side too if you want it."

"Totally radical! Don't mind if I do!" Mondo declared as he and Pigeon Pete made a beeline for the bread. Behind the two, Dr. Rockwell shook his head.

"Honestly, you would think their brain cells are made solely for their stomachs!" The chimpanzee scientists turned to Mikey. "Though I must say, I'm glad to see you doing better now, Michelangelo. Are you certain that you do not need more rest?"

"Fit as a turtle do, Dr. Rockwell, thanks to you and Leatherhead." Mikey winked. "And thanks to all of you for helping me out back with the Shredder. I—I know we technically lost, but it was really big for me that you guys were there to help."

"Heh, don't worry about it." Muckman waved with a smile. "You turtles did a lot for everyone in this city. It's the least we could do."

"Truly, my friend." Leatherhead added. "And we know that the struggle is far from over. If it will be of any help, you have all of our support."

"I know, Leatherhead." Mikey nodded before sharing a look with Slash. "And we're going to get them back, one way or another."

He will make this work. Because, with so much people on Mikey's corner, there was no way he was letting any of them down.

* * *

After almost three years of hanging out with the ninja turtles, despite not being with them from the start, Casey Jones could say that he knew all of them pretty well: strengths, weaknesses, interests, the whole enchilada. He also knew which turtle fit what role and as far as he knew, everyone was fine with where they were.

But during the past few days, nearly all of that got kicked out the proverbial window.

Casey was used to seeing the brothers fight together so well that he never really thought about how the ninja turtles can cope if they had to fight while missing members for the long term. He wasn't exaggerating when he said it was weird to see the turtles team incomplete, because seeing them like that through the eyes of someone who knew them so well, it's easy to see that they weren't missing just a teammate—they were missing a limb.

He couldn't imagine what it was like to fight while missing an arm, let alone three. So forgive him if he is beyond surprised to see Mikey handling it far better than he could have ever expected.

In fact, Mikey was coping brilliantly!

Never had Casey seen the youngest turtle look so focused and determined when he stood in front of them after breakfast, baby blue eyes sharp and voice firm in a way that reminded him of Leo when the oldest turtle would go over a team meeting.

The small turtle jumped right into it. "I asked sensei about it and he agreed that we should lay low for a while."

Casey was on his feet before the statement registered completely. "What? Mikey, are you serious?!" The black haired boy was vaguely aware of some of the Mutanimals protesting in the background as well. "Are we really just going to let the Shredder get away with having Leo, Raph and Donnie under his control?"

"Hey, I never said that!" Mikey pouted, vaguely ill-fitting with the persona he was trying to project right now. "I know we all want to jump at the next chance we can get to save my brothers. But running headfirst into Shredder's lair desperately trying to get them back won't get us anywhere. Getting rid of those brain worms won't be as easy as the last time."

Mikey cleared his throat. "But don't worry dudes, it doesn't mean we'll just be sitting around either. We're gonna do something I'd like to call Operation Recon!"

"Operation Recon?" April asked, clearly confused.

"It means we will focus less on engaging and more on intelligence gathering, espionage if you will." Splinter explained. "Ninja work is not just about fighting. In ancient times, ninjas are also sent to spy on their enemies and gather helpful information. The old Hamato clan back in Japan used to conduct reconnaissance missions for some of our benefactors several times, a number of which I have participated in myself."

"Long story short, we gotta squeeze some dirt out of the Foot first about anything you guys think is important: the brain worms, Shredder's plan for my brothers, everything else in between. I don't know about you, but I don't want another nasty surprise from the Shredhead." Mikey added. "Sensei and I haven't gotten the details in yet. I just need to know first if you guys are still in on this."

As if Mikey had to ask!

But even while surrounded by the cheers of support for the youngest turtle, including his own, Casey's mind remained mostly boggled by the way Mikey handled the whole situation. To be frank, Mikey definitely pulled a Leo and Casey was ashamed to admit that he never thought Mikey had it in him.

To the vigilante's further surprise, however, that was just the tip of Mt. Everest.

When Mikey said he didn't have the detail of his plan yet, what he meant was the finer parts. As soon as everyone declared that they were all in with Mikey's plan, the turtle begun explaining the rough draft of it. And Casey gave it to Mikey, the half-baked plan was already, mostly pretty much thought out.

It was hard to believe that it was Mikey who made the most of the planning.

As Casey just said, he had faith in all four of the ninja turtles, but it never came to him that the turtles could break past the mold that was their roles in the ninja team.

Who knew Mikey a little of what made each of his brothers so damn kickass inside him? By the looks on everyone else's faces, apparently most of them didn't either. That didn't lessen the amazement or the respect that came rolling off of them in waves however.

"Mikey, I gotta say, you did a real awesome job back there!" Casey greeted once Splinter dismissed all of them.

The small turtle beamed at him. "Thanks, dude. Still think my big time inspiring leader speech skills need working, but I'm just so glad you guys got what I was trying to say! Sometimes, I get so scrambled brained that I confuse even myself at times!"

Casey laughed in amusement but also in relief. While Casey found a newfound respect for Mikey's never before seen side, it really eased him to see the shy smiles, twinkling mischief behind sky blues and flighty fidgeting that told him that the baby of the family was still there deep down.

"Relax, Mikey, we all got it. And it's no big deal for us to bring you back to topic every once in a while." April said confidently. "I also agree with Casey. You were amazing, like a true leader earlier! I always knew you could do it!"

"Wow, thanks, guys! I mean, eh, it's really, err, something that you think that of me. And, I really don't know what to say," The little turtle blushed. "Anyway, I wanted to talk to you guys about something else. Not that I want to force you into anything but I just thought it would help."

April and Casey traded a look before the human boy prompted. "Fire away, Mikey."

"OK, dudes, don't take this the wrong way, but you guys aren't, well, you're not that great at fighting bad guys," The shock on Casey's face must have been really out there, because Mikey quickly added. "Not that I think you aren't a big help, because trust me you do more than that, and I know you guys can handle yourselves but this, this is on a whole new different playing field, y'know? And…" Mikey paused before smacking his forehead. "I didn't make it any better, huh?"

No, duh.

Hearing that sort of assessment really hurt, and if it came from someone else, Casey would have punched the living daylights out of him. Then wake him up and beat the ever loving crap out of him some more because of the devastated expression on April's face.

"H-hey, it's OK, Mikey," April tried to ease the charged air around them. "We know you won't say something like that just to be mean. And it's true that we're not really much use when it comes to fighting and—"

"No, that's not it at all! Aww, man, how do I say it?" Mikey mumbled something along the lines of 'must be how my bros felt' before starting. "OK, look at it this way. You guys ever play any RPGs?"

Casey frowned, not really getting the connection, but humored Mikey anyway. "'Course I did." Right after him, April tapped her chin thoughtfully before shrugging. "What, like a Final Fantasy game? I may have played one way back when. Why?"

"Say our lives are a video game, the most awesome ninja RPG ever, and our RPG has six characters. But since in the game, only four ninjas, like my bros and I, can make a party at a time, we're the ones getting all the adventure and the experience in fighting enemies. But that also left the two other characters really under leveled."

Mikey gestured to his friends. "And that doesn't make them bad characters! It's just that the party is so focused on leveling up just the four always being used that the other two aren't getting the experience they need. Not a hot idea when three of the four party dudes get knocked out and we're on our way to the big boss, right?

"Right now, our ninja RPG party isn't strong enough to beat the boss yet because you guys weren't given enough chances to really level up. So here's what I think we should do: I talked it over with Master Splinter, and he said that starting ASAP we'll all start training together, regularly. You guys said something about being free for a few weeks, right?"

"Holiday break, yeah." That was Casey.

"So we're all gonna practice together. I know you're not exactly training to be a ninja, Casey, but Sensei said our exercises can make you stronger, help you dodge better, that sort of stuff. Sensei also said it may get a little rough, because we really need to get better faster."

Mikey's eyes lit excitedly throughout his explanation until he suddenly sobered up. "Oh but it's not really man, me, er, mambantory, or anything like that. It's still your call and I still think you're the coolest friends ever whatever you pick."

The explanation was a bit longer than what Casey was used to, but boy if it didn't make a whole damn lot of sense. While he cared deeply for all the turtles as friends, he'd be lying if he said he didn't feel a teensy bit bitter about being upstaged by them most of the time. But it's not the turtles' fault either because, hey, they had the skills to play heroes, skills that are far better than Casey's own.

At some point, the young vigilante thought about coming to accept that he's probably not cut out to be the main character in his story after all. He wasn't anything remotely hero material anyway.

But here was Mikey saying that Casey and April had the potential to better, strong enough to be in the main character's party for once and be part of the adventure without staying at the backseat or not being much help. Mikey and Splinter believed in them and it was one of the most amazing feelings he had ever experienced ever.

He was jolted back to reality when he heard April's reply.

"Oh, Mikey, you don't need to ask!" The red head girl's voice still quite choked, but anyone can tell this time it was because of being incredibly touched. "If you're going to give it your all to help save your brothers, then I'm in on it too!"

"Yeah, Mikey. You think Red and I are gonna chicken out because of a little pain?" Casey finally added his two cents. "How are we supposed to 'level up' if we'll quit before we've even started? I don't know about you, Red, but I'm tired of warming the bench."

"You guys have no idea." April smirked while brining out her _tessen_.

"So I don't care what else you gonna say, dude, you're gonna be stuck with April and I all the damn way." Casey concluded, slinging an arm across Mikey's shoulder.

"Really? You guys mean it?" The small turtle looked surprised for a moment—really, Mikey, Casey absentmindedly thougth, you really should have more faith in your family—before grinning broadly. "Awesome! Oh I bet you will be so cool when you get leveled up! Maybe you guys will go through character class changes when you do. Oooh, that'll be hard though, what will Casey's character class change be like? Is there something like a cross between vigilante and a ninja? Like a—"

April and Casey sweatdropped before the latter laughed out loudly. "One step at a time, dude! Let's get past level 2 first, OK, Mikey?"

"Ah yeah, baby! Oh, this is going to be so sweet!" Mikey held his hand up. "Welcome to the Ninja RPG party, dudes! High threes, come on!"

The two humans grinned just as widely as the smallest turtle, joining their hands in.

And somewhere in an unseen corner in the Lair, Splinter smiled proudly at his children who just grew up a little more.

* * *

Well, at least Mikey's learning to get his point across? Kinda? Hey, give him some credit! He's learning! (And so am I!)

See you in the next one!

* * *

 **Chuchi's Cultural Corner!**

 **御輿を上げる** **-** I know I translated _mikoshi_ as palanquin but _mikoshi_ specifically refers to the divine palanquin meant to carry a _Shinto_ god from the main shrine to another temporary location and vice versa. The carrying of the _mikoshi_ is done during festivals, carried around by several bearers followed by a parade of devotees as they traverse the neighborhood.

Today's quote means to get started on something. This, I believe, is based on the fact that raising the _mikoshi_ and carrying around is usually the way to start most Shinto festivals involving a _mikoshi_ parade.

* * *

 **Headcanons and Other Extras:**

-Casey and April _have_ played RPGs before. However, April only played one (it's a Final Fantasy game) in passing and never really completed it. Casey is the more passionate platform game player, having completed at least nine Final Fantasy titles, Baldur's Gate, three Elder Scrolls and four Tales series games (to name a few). While not out playing vigilante with the turtles, he is currently trying to finish a Dark Souls title with a modicum of success.

-Mikey _does_ come up with good ideas and is more perceptive/understanding/knowledgeable than he appears. He just has a hard time expressing and/or proving that he does. And sometimes, he himself doesn't see that his ideas can be good, mainly because his brothers have shot down many of his suggestions so many times in the past that he subconsciously believes that he can't come up with viable ones.

(One good example: the way Leo handled explaining why Mikey's plan won't work back in Parasitica. So not cool, leader in blue.)

In the end, Mikey would just fire off suggestions as if they're passing thoughts to play it safe.

Not that his bros mean to put him down, mind you. But in a family, sometimes your words and actions can affect one of the members significantly, negatively, even if you don't mean them to at all. It's sad, it's painful, it's unavoidable, and it's just how it is.

-One of Mikey's obvious ADHD traits is his rather short attention span, which gets worse when he is distracted or stressed. In fact, if he is in a stressful situation, he tends to ramble or talk about something off topic even in the middle of an important situation. Fortunately, he is never out of good friends to steer him back to the right direction.


	14. XII: Asa no naka no yomogi

I miss my internet…

Ever since I had to move out because of my job, the apartment I had to stay in has absolutely zero means to connect to the net. Even my cellphone's been having trouble getting reception. So in case you're wondering why there's suddenly a backlog the size of the Americas lately, that's why. :P

* * *

 **麻の中の蓬** \- A Mugwort in the Hemp

* * *

How long has it been since the three turtles have been caught under his net?

The Shredder brooded while walking down the deserted hallway, a grim smile under his mask as he recalled the days that gone by with his newest "recruits."

He knew he saw much potential in Leonardo, Raphael and Donatello and was glad they did not disappoint. With the three turtles in his ranks, missions went a lot smoother for the Foot, from acquiring new weapon parts and chemicals to facilitating illegal arms trade and dealing with the gangs all over New York.

It also helped that precious few can stand up to the Shredder now that he had three of his worst enemies under his thumb.

The police weren't much of a problem. A few bribes here and some threats there were more than enough to ensure that majority of the force would turn a blind eye to his affairs.

The great source of his ire, though, was those animals playing ninja dress up.

The Mighty Mutanimals, Shredder thought with a sneer. How unfitting. Out of all the members of the ragtag team of mismatched fools, only the chimpanzee doctor, the giant tortoise and the crocodile are threatening enough to be concerned about (which was really, not by much).

What was in reality so infuriating is that these nuisances even tried, and yet the fools dared to strike at his lair more than once!

A mere handful of days after turning the turtles to his side, his ninjas caught them attempting to reach into his stronghold, either by directly attacking his front gate or sneaking in by the back doors.

He had all possible, rarely used entrances and holes in their defenses patched up and the doors guarded but the attacks from the warmongers did not let up in slightest, not even after several defeats at the hands of his lieutenants.

Dastardly weeds who don't know when to quit, Shredder scowled. But what both irked and confused him more was the fact that the littlest turtle was not among them.

Tiger Claw reported that the all-out attack the other turtles did leave the small one nearly for dead. It was immensely pleasing to know that the new brain worms were so effective in cutting the bonds that would have crippled his new ninjas and effectively turn against their brother.

Perhaps the youngest died of his injuries despite their daring escape? Or did he manage to survive, yet chose to remain in hiding? Even if it meant abandoning his brothers for good?

Whatever the answer may be, the truth hardly matters anymore…

The armored ninja's thoughts and feet paused before a pair of stone doors. Pushing them wide open, he then stepped into a dimly lit room, bare save for three plain brown rugs occupied by his new turtle warriors deep in meditation.

The smirk under Shredder's mask grew as he regarded each of them. Their old colored masks were gone, replaced by the ebony cloth that represented the Foot clan, wrapping around their heads, waists and strapped on their elbows and knees.

Their weapons also changed: Leonardo's swords were replaced by twin _ninjato_ with black blades, silver guards and crimson handles, Raphael regained the clawed gauntlets he once used while under the Shredder's service and a black and red steel body _naginata_ was made for Donatello. They graciously accepted their new tools, which were currently arranged neatly beside them.

On feeling a slight disturbance in the air, Leonardo's eyes opened to see the Shredder standing before him and propped himself quickly to a one kneed bow. "Master Shredder."

"I see you three are still hard at work." The man nodded once Raphael and Donatello also adopted the same position as their eldest brother. "Do you have anything to show for your efforts? Have you found what I seek?"

"Forgive us, master, but we still haven't found the location of the Hamato clan's hideout." Leonardo answered, a fist clenched to the ground. "But rest assured that we are doing all that we can to find Splinter. We will not stop until we do."

That is one of the foremost in Shredder's mind at the moment: ever since the three turtles reported back to him after failing to kill their youngest brother, they were unable to recall the location of Splinter's hideout for some reason. Donatello once said it was as if there was a wall blocking the memory from them, inferring that perhaps Splinter was responsible for it.

The thought troubled the turtles as much as it did their new master, and since then the three were doing all they can whether during patrols on the streets or meditation exercises to overcome the mental block.

But it has been three weeks, and the Shredder is steadily losing both precious time and patience…

"We are short in time, Leonardo! You know we have bigger things to concern ourselves with." Shredder hissed. "Redouble your efforts! Exhaust what you have to! Find Splinter and bring me his head if you and your brothers truly wish to be truly part of this clan!"

"Of course, Master Shredder." Raphael answered for the group. "And what of his remaining ninja, Michelangelo?"

"Do with him as you see fit." Shredder said without pause. It really didn't matter whatever would become of the smallest terrapin. He already had three of the formidable four man team under his command—the resolute leader, the brutal, muscled tank and the inventive scientific genius.

What difference could one talentless lout make?

Shredder caught the wide sneers Leonardo, Raphael and Donatello traded amongst themselves at his dismissive.

"As you command, master Shredder."

* * *

"GAH!"

April and Casey looked up from their seats on the dojo _tatami_ mats to see Mikey skidding to a halt in front of them.

Casey let out a laugh. "Easy, little dude! Where's the fire?"

"Sorry I'm late guys. Leatherhead and Muckman found some real good juice that I just had to look into and then there's the contact I've been trying to reach for ages who finally called back! Oh boy, who knew being leader meant so much work?" Mikey said, running a hand to the back of his head.

"Don't worry about it. We haven't been waiting long." April smiled at him. In front of the two humans, Splinter nodded.

"You can tell us what you've found out later, Michelangelo." The ninja master said. "But for now, we must begin our training."

All joviality eased out of Mikey's features at his respectful bow. "Hai, sensei."

For the past three weeks, the three teens had thrown themselves into the training that Splinter set up for them. Through the intensive training, April and Casey found out in greater detail that there was so much about being a ninja that involved more than just fighting.

"In ancient times, when ninja clans were composed of several troops of _shinobi_ and _kunoichi_ , a ranking system exist to both indicate the level of skill and experience of each ninja and to determine which missions are appropriate for each team. While variations of rankings may exist within each clan, the core idea remains the same." Splinter once explained to Mikey, April and Casey. "Among the Hamato clan ninjas, we observe grouping members according to the three main ninja ranks: _genin_ , _chunin,_ and _jounin_.

Splinter cleared his throat. " _Genin_ , the lowest rank, are for newly minted ninjas who have passed basic training but need either further training on his ninja skills or experience to carry out more complex missions.

" _Chunin_ , or middle men, are ninjas who were able to prove themselves worthy assets on the battlefield both as an individual and a part of a team while demonstrating some form of leadership capability." Splinter gestured to his youngest. "Michelangelo and his brothers, for instance, have proven themselves worthy enough to earn the rank. It is unfortunate that…had this incident not occurred then…"

The rat cleared his throat at the children's darkened expressions. "And lastly, _jounin_ are the highest ranking ninjas who are far more skilled than _chunin_ in terms of battle prowess and handling leadership responsibilities. There are also _jounin_ who specialize in one or more particular disciplines of the _Ninja Juuhakkei_ such as espionage or sword fighting."

April blinked, trying to catch up with the rat's lecture. "Err, sorry, Master Splinter, but what is the _Ninja_ , uhm, _Jakei_?"

" _Ninja Jūhakkei,_ the Eighteen Disciplines for ninjas," Surprisingly, it was Mikey who volunteered the information. "They're the skills all ninja must know the basics of. Some of them are about fighting with different kinds of weapons like swords, but there are those that are really cool and stealthy like disguise techniques, breaking in buildings and even studying the weather! Sensei taught my bros and I about all eighteen, but we, or at least I, never really got past the basics of at least five."

"I did not find it necessary to teach you some of the skills of the _Ninja Jūhakkei_." Splinter said flatly. "For one, I do not think it is important for you to focus on _Bajutsu_ in a city without horses."

Casey blinked. "Err, _baju-_ wha?"

" _Bajutsu._ Horse riding." Mikey said helpfully. "But what about _kayakujutsu_ , sensei? I see the point about the horses, but come on, those techniques are mighty useful!"

" _Kakayu—_?"

Splinter sighed. "As I have explained to you at the start of your training, your primary focus will initially be on using your respective weapons, perfecting your stealth and infiltration techniques as well as honing your physical condition.

"I also believe I told you before, in great detail and with much support from your brothers, why I thought you were not ready for _explosive techniques_ , Michelangelo?"

"Ehehe," Mikey sweatdropped with a light blush. "My bad?"

April and Casey gaped at each other at the amount of information they've received. Who knew being a ninja was complicated?

"I do not expect you to master all the disciplines, April and Casey, but I would like for you to learn what I feel is most essential at the moment," Splinter went on. " _Shinobi-iri_ —stealth, breaking and entering techniques—and _Intonjutsu—_ escape and concealing techniques. If both of you would like to play a more active role in our war against the Foot, you must know how to fight and think like a real ninja. And a skilled ninja knows that direct confrontation is not always the way to complete a mission and is avoided unless completely necessary."

When the rat ninja said he would make them work, he meant every single word. After getting permission to stay at the Lair indefinitely, the trainees' mornings for the last several weeks were filled with strength and stamina building exercises including balancing practices, _katas_ , agility training and drills.

Then, after lunch, while Casey and April engaged in spars and stealth training, Mikey had his one-on-one _Chunin_ level exercises with Splinter. While the two humans were yet to see the full length of Mikey's sessions with their sensei, the small glimpses they managed to get during their breaks were nothing short of amazing. In all her years knowing the turtles, April had never seen their youngest look so determined, not even during previous training sessions.

"I have always said that Michelangelo had the most potential out of all his brothers," Splinter told her once. "He just lacks the focus to make it a reality. That, and I can tell that a part of him does not want to risk outshining his brothers. He will not admit it outright, but he relishes the protection his position in our family warrants."

"I also believe," The wise rat added, much to April and Casey's bemusement. "That Michelangelo understands that allowing himself to be protected benefits more than just himself."

"Leatherhead got some real good info that I just can't pass up, that's why I ran late." Mikey explained to his family they were all done training. "The Foot is mass producing the brain worms and moved them to some storage room in the Shredder's base."

"So they really are making loads of those damn things?" Casey's nose scrunched up at the thought. The information the Hamatos managed to gather about the brainworms pretty much implied that possibility, but hearing it become a confirmed reality brought a new level of unease. "What the hell will that Shredhead need all those grubs for anyway?"

"Wish I knew. One thing's for sure about that—Shredder's after more than just my brothers this time around." Mikey bit his lower lip. "Anyway, because of the Mutanimal's attacks, security there has gone up loads of notches so…"

The light green terrapin made a show of yawning and placing his hands behind his head. "Yeah, dudes and dudettes, we got out work cut out for us if we're gonna drop in for those brain worms."

"Wait, are you serious?" Casey's face brightened. While he saw the merit in Mikey's plan, his hot-blooded nature still yearned for some action.

Mikey winked mischievously back. "Operation Recon's going good, but I think it's about time for some ass kicking. Besides, if we're gonna save my bros, we'll need those worms. You guys with me?"

"You bet we are!" April's grin matched Casey's. "So what's the plan, Mikey?"

Mikey traded looks with Splinter who nodded approvingly. "I believe this will be a good opportunity for my ninjas to show what they have learned?"

* * *

"We're under attack! We're under attack! We're under a-ttaaack!"

Slash growled at the darting warthog from the corner of his vision. "Will someone shut that pathetic excuse of a pig up? He's giving me a headache!"

"You and me both." Leatherhead snarled, making his way to the annoying pest known as Bebop. Not long after he, Slash and Muckman attempted to break in the Foot's headquarters after distracting the Footbots guarding the front entrance when they just had to run into the bumbling pig and rhino duo.

"Keep yourself together!" From the left, Muckman was effortlessly dodging the bulky Rocksteady's attempts to attack him. "How is the Rocksteady supposed to drop the hammer on the garbage man if you keep doing the scattering apart?!"

"How about you try to run a little—" Muckman raised his hands and shot slime at the rhino's feet. "Faster?"

Rocksteady swore violently in Russian when he failed to regain his footing and fell onto his back.

"Come on!" Slash called to his teammates. "The door's open. Let's ditch those idiots and—"

"You're not going anywhere, Slash!"

The tortoise barely raised his mace in time to block two incoming sais. Slash's lips curled downwards. "Raphael."

"This is just pathetic," Donatello said coolly, raising his _naginata_ at Leatherhead. "No matter how many times you try, you'll never win against us."

"Master Shredder is growing tired of these games," Leonardo added, pointing one of his swords at the Mutanimals' direction. "I say it's time we finished this once and for all."

Muckman gave a quick nod to Joe Eyeball sitting on his left shoulder. "Enough with the talk. Come at us!"

Leonardo dodged the wave of slime and trash sent his way before jumping forward and slashing at Muckman's front. Donatello and Leatherhead engaged in their own spar as well, with the gangly turtle rolling out the crocodile's fists before attempting to bat him with the blade of his _naginata_. Finally, at the center of the room, Raphael and Slash were having their own fierce duel, not unlike the one they had when Slash was first mutated.

"Come on, Raphael, is this really all you've got?" Slash taunted after parrying another strike from the hot headed turtle. "Been slacking off your training since you became the Shredder's dog, eh?"

"Oh I'll show you slacking off!" Raphael snarled as he sent a kick to Slash's abdomen. The tortoise reeled back but was able to brace a foot behind him in time to block Raphael's fist coming for his face, taking the smaller turtle by the arm and sending him flying to the other side of the room.

"You really gotta snap out of it, Raphael. I don't want to hurt you."

Raphael sneered, shooting up from where Slash threw him. "Heh, too bad I can't say the same for you. You should have handed that sniveling brat to us when you had the chance!"

"Ain't gonna let you do something you'll regret later." Slash said flatly. "Michelangelo is still your brother, and your brothers always come first, remember?"

The green turtle's eyes turned white and his attacks growing increasingly ferocious as his rage burned hotter from Slash's words. "That sorry excuse for a ninja is _not_ my brother!"

But while Raphael and the rest of the Foot were so focused on fighting away the invading Mutanimals, no one noticed a pair of Foot ninjas darting away from the commotion. The two made their way past running Footbots and fellow ninjas, going deeper and deeper into the lower levels before stopping at an empty corridor.

That was, until a metal grate fell from the top, followed by a familiar light green figure who landed gracefully next to the Foot ninja garbed pair.

"Hah, ventilation shafts. They'll never let you down!" A triumphant Mikey held two thumbs up at the two in front of him. "You guys ready?"

Behind their disguises, April and Casey gave thumbs up of their own. "Let's do this!"

* * *

 **Chuchi's Cultural Corner:**

- _Ninjato:_ According to some historical records, feudal era ninjas used flat short swords called _ninjato_ (or _ninjaken_ ) in combat instead of the longer, slightly more curved blade, the _katana_ (alhough the technique for wielding both weapons is said to be roughly similar). Still, there isn't enough information left on techniques on the _ninjato_ , let alone if it even really existed.

Interesting to note, however, is that according to official TMNT bios, 2012 Leo's swords are actually meant to be _ninjato._ And judging by the way 2003 Leo wields his swords, I'd say his swords are _ninjato_ as well.

- _Ninja Jūhakkei_ (忍身十八形): Literally the Eighteen Ways of Ninjas, said to be the disciplines all ninjas had to be masters of before they can be officially recognized as warriors, from body and mind techniques, to weapons training to even astronomy and geography for navigation.

 _-Genin, Chunin_ and _Jounin:_ Literally low, middle and upper man, respectively. The known ranking system for shinobi forces in the feudal Japan era, and something I'm sure Naruto fans know as well as Naruto's hair color by now. Their responsibilities within the clan, according to my research, are briefly explained by Splinter above.

 _-Asa no naka no yomogi_ (麻の中の蓬): Mugwort is a kind of medicinal plant used in Eastern, particularly Japanese, Chinese and Korean, medicine. Naturally, mugwort is a shrub that grows low on the ground. But if it were planted along with the hardy plant, hemp, the mugwort will bud tall and upright like the fellow hemp plants around it.

Figuratively, it means that even someone with no obvious talent can end up becoming very skilled if placed in a supportive environment around competent individuals. This is not to say that Mikey's got no talent, but, well you know…

* * *

 **Headcanons and other extras**

-Yoshi and Saki are already _Jounin_ level ninja by the time the latter betrayed and eventually destroyed the Hamato clan. Being the lone survivor, Yoshi immediately claims headship of the clan and has the right to promote ninjas under him as he sees fit.

-After educating his sons in what he saw as the essentials among the Ninja Juhakkei, Splinter promoted Leo, Raph, Donnie and Mikey to _Genin_ and allowed them to do missions on topside. Years later, and after much challenges, Splinter believed that his sons were skilled enough to be promoted to _Chunin_ , and hoped to make it official on the boys' eighteenth Mutation Day.

-ADHD Notes 1: Studies have found that while one trait of ADHD is the short attention span, some ADHD patients, when they do get focused on something, their focus becomes crystal clear cut rock solid, much so that they tend to focus on that one thing and just tune out of everything else. It can get amazing things done, but that kind of focus can also be, understandably, self detrimental.

There are signs of Mikey exhibiting this risky form of focus here and there. This chapter's one of them. (winkwink)

-On Bebop and Rocksteady: these two iconic characters are usually depicted as guys with more muscle power and less brain. In the 2012 version, I can honestly say that neither of them have both and are usually just around for comic relief. But boy are they funny, especially Steranko.


	15. XIII: Koketsu ni irazunba koji wo ezu

OMG! I can't believe it! I've hit the 100 review mark! You guys have no idea how happy you've made Chuchi!

*dances around candy confetti*

Thank you, thank you, thank you! Just…thank you! I have no words enough to express my gratitude! I love you all! *huggles!*

* * *

 **虎穴にいらずんば虎子を得ず** **-** If you don't enter the tigers den, you will never catch its cubs

* * *

 _Three weeks ago…_

 _"_ _So this is how it's gonna go, guys." Mikey said over the plates of French toast and bacon. "Obviously, we're going to need a sample or two of the new brainworms, The Kraang said that Buzz Kill made some changes to the worms so I guess it's safe to say that old ways to get rid of 'em might not work this time around. I'm not ruling out whatever Sensei did with Karai before, but better safe than sorry, right?"_

 _"_ _There is also the question of what the Shredder's true intentions for the brainworms are." Splinter added. "It is possible that he was after my sons from the very beginning but I find it hard to believe that that is the end of it. There is much we do not know of the situation and it will be foolhardy for us to attack blindly. This is where our reconnaissance efforts will come in."_

 _"_ _Dr. Rockwell, you've gotten a hand with your telepathy, right?" Mikey turned to the chimpanzee doctor._

 _"_ _Do you want me to look into the minds of our enemies for more information?" Rockwell asked sharply. "Manageable for most, but I would be hard pressed to break the mental defenses of the more formidable ninjas in the Shredder's army who may be more privy to the knowledge we seek. Even harder for us to capture one of them long enough for me to try."_

 _"_ _I know, but don't worry, Doc, we're not going after Rahzar or Tiger Claw or anyone like them." Mikey said, sharing a look with his sensei. "We're going after the regular human Foot ninjas."_

 _"_ _What? But won't they be kept as in the dark as we are?" April asked with a frown. "With something like the brainworms, I don't think Shredder's going to tell his plans to just anybody."_

 _"_ _Here's the thing about low ranks, you may not know what's going on but you definitely know that there is." Mikey pointed out. "Things like areas that are more tightly guarded, hearsays, changes in the routine, that sort of thing. A regular Foot guy may know only at least one of those things, but maybe if we're able to get different bits and pieces, we could get the big picture!"_

 _"_ _I…see," Rockwell said in a hushed tone. "Not only will this tactic be significantly less dangerous on our parts, we may even be able to do this in a way that the Foot will be none the wiser!"_

 _"_ _If you can erase short term memory as well as you can read minds, Doc, then we're all good on that front!" Mikey grinned. "Sensei's got the rest covered!"_

 _"_ _The Foot will expect us to attack soon. We will give them the impression that getting Leonardo, Raphael and Donatello back is the only goal we have, meeting their expectations," Splinter said. "But in reality, we will be conducting a two pronged attack. The majority of us will contribute to staging an assault on the Foot's headquarters but a two to three man team with Dr. Rockwell will ambush human Foot ninjas on the prowl, gather information from them then erase their memories of the encounter. That is, if that is all right with you, Dr. Rockwell?"_

 _"_ _Oh yes, that I can definitely do." Rockwell cracked his knuckles with a wide grin. "I can even do it without having to knock them out, make them think they were in the middle of something that made them stop after I'm done with them."_

 _"_ _Really? You're the best, Dr. Rockwell!" Mikey said gleefully, bounding up to give the chimpanzee telepath a hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you—!"_

 _"_ _Err, not a problem, my good man, but I suggest you start thanking me only when we've already acquired the information we seek," Rockwell said sheepishly. "It may take some time to piece together whatever data we may get, after all."_

 _"_ _No prob! With all of us working together, I'm sure we'll get it in no time!" Mikey gave two thumbs up. "Well, that's the rough draft of the whole Operation Recon. Still need help figuring out all the details though, but whatcha guys think?"_

 _April heartily believed that she spoke for everyone when she answered. "Mikey, you never cease to amaze me!"_

 _The orange masked turtle blushed. "H—hey, it's not all me! Sensei was a huge help—"_

 _"_ _You're the man, my man Mikey, dude!" Mondo cheered over Mikey's flustered protest. "That nasty ol' Buckethead better watch out, 'cause he won't know what will hit him!"_

* * *

Mikey couldn't believe how well the whole plan was going. He had his reservations, especially with April and Casey joining the front lines against the Shredder, but now, he was also growing more hopeful by the minute.

The plan was to sneak in the Foot compound with April and Casey disguised as Foot ninjas, find the lab containing the brain worms and snag one the hell out of there.

"How much further, Dr. Rockwell?" Mikey heard April ask on the T-phone.

"You're almost there," The chimpanzee doctor, who was the one monitoring everything from the Shellraiser, answered. "Just take the next stairwell then a straight right past Hall A. The room you're after is 4-A7."

"Man, I really hope so. This place is giving me a whole new level of the creeps!" Casey hissed at their surroundings. Mikey couldn't blame him: just knowing that he was within the same six foot radius vicinity of the Shredder made him feel uneasy.

Hopefully, they'll be able to do this without having to run into any of the Foot, the Shredder or worst of all, his brothers.

The trio was able to sneak past the guards running all over the place thanks to the distraction provided by Slash and his group, nearly tripping in their hurry to reach room 4-A7, a room at the far end of Hall A with a reinforced steel door and two Footbot guards that met a quick end thanks to Mikey's nunchuks and Casey's hockey stick.

"You'd think with all the technology they have, they'd switch to tighter security," Mikey mumbled after successfully prying the door open with the blade of his sickle.

"Personally, I'd count that as a good thing, but you know what they say: don't count your chickens until they hatch." April waved her hand to halt the boys from entering the dark room and produced a spray can from her utility belt.

A quick burst of white gas revealed several crisscrossing lasers all over the room.

The red head smirked at Mikey who pouted. "You were saying?"

"Great, we can see the lasers, but where's the worm we're after?" Casey squinted to no avail. "I can barely make sticks and stones out of this."

"You _did_ remember to bring your night vision goggles, right, Casey?" April said, arching a brow when Casey gave her a sheepish smile. "Ugh, Casey!"

"There are loads of drums in here. I bet at least one of them's got a brain worm or two." Mikey strapped his own set of goggles and gave his friends a thumb up. "Relax, dudes, I got this one."

Casey matched Mikey's gesture. "Right. We'll watch your back."

The orange turtle took a calming breath— _focus_ , Mikey, _focus_ —before flipping around the lasers as carefully as he could.

Mikey was definitely not called the most flexible of the turtles for shit and giggles.

Just when April and Casey thought Mikey would snag a particularly difficult set of crossing lasers, Mikey would pull of a just as difficult maneuver on his hands and limber legs to avoid it. The pair watched with baited breath as Mikey flipped three, four, then a fifth time high up in the air before landing on his feet at the edge of a drum lid.

"Jackpot, guys!" Mikey cheered after cutting a circle open on the plastic cover. "Just gotta get some of the worms then we're home free!"

"Hurry, Mikey, I don't know how long the coast will stay clear like this." April urged quietly, anxiously eyeing the still empty Hall A as if something unexpected would pop at the corner.

"Relax, Red, everything's going smooth as silk here and we're almost done!" Casey said, arms crossing over the back of his head. "It's not like something gonna go—woah!"

To April and Mikey's horror, the black haired vigilante seemingly had a misstep that sent him careening to the floor and straight to a diagonal laser jutting from the side.

Not even a second later, a shrill alarm rang over everyone's ears.

" _CASEY!_ " April cried in both anger and terror.

Casey, to his credit, looked equally frantic. "Shit, shit, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean—!"

"No time, dudes!" Mikey cut in bluntly, jumping away from the drum. "Let's just make ourselves scarce before the welcoming party gets here! Follow me and back me up, OK?"

Without waiting for their confirmation, Mikey took off, nunchuks whirling dangerously at the ready.

He really hoped it ain't so, but he had a strong feeling he'll be seeing his brothers again too soon for his liking.

* * *

She knew something was going to go wrong at some point, even more so now that Casey totally called it.

If they weren't running for a possible threat on their lives, she would have hit the idiot and strangled him for good measure, see if he'll say anything that could jinx them again.

That, and the fact that Casey looked so terribly guilty that it made _her_ guilty as well for thinking like that.

"I'm so, so sorry, guys. I don't know what I stepped on but it was so slippery and I—"

"Don't worry about it, Casey," Mikey said lightly, though his eyes remained glued to their front. "Sometimes, missions don't just go the way you want them to. God knows how many of those I've screwed up over the years. Just gotta make do with what we've got, y'know? Hey, Doc, how's everyone doing upstairs?"

"Quite shaken, given the commotion." Rockwell answered. "So far, the pig and rhino duo are out for the count, Slash's team is engaging Rahzar and Fishface, but Leonardo and the other turtles are unaccounted for. Thank goodness Tiger Claw is out on a mission or you would have found yourselves in a bigger mess!"

"And thank goodness for really good intel, courtesy of you, Doc, of course!"

"Nonsense, it was your ingenuity that made it possible in the first place."

Mikey opened his mouth to respond but a movement made his eyes narrow. "Guys, Foot boots twelve o'clock."

Seeing the troop of robots running before them a few seconds later, Casey eagerly pulled out his hockey stick and pucks. "I got this one! Goongala!"

So far, only Foot bots were showing up on the trio's path, which wasn't really a problem for Mikey's chucks, April's _tessen_ or Casey's exploding pucks. But as the fighting went on, Mikey noticed that April and Casey were becoming more and more out of breath.

The orange masked turtle bit his lip. This was why he was hoping they wouldn't have to confront the Foot directly in this mission.

But yeah, gotta make do with what they've got.

And in a few seconds, their hand was about to get worse.

The three friends just got past the platoon of Footbots now littering the lower floors in pieces when Mikey felt rather than heard the telltale whoosh of a shuriken heading towards April's direction.

"April, watch out!" Mikey flicked his chuck at the throwing star before jumping in front of the red head.

Casey jumped back, holding up his hockey stick in front of him. "Woah, where'd that come from?"

But as he, Mikey and April formed a protective circle around each other's backs, not a single Footbot was showing up, with any follow up attacks. Mikey's grip on his weapons tightened, drawing out a sickle blade.

So much for not running into them tonight.

He then quickly spun his _kusarigama_ in a defensive circle around his friends, effectively batting away the barrage of shuriken sent their way, much to April and Casey's surprise.

As the offending metallic objects fell to the floor, Mikey stared nonchalantly at the three emerging shadows in front of him while whirling his scythe and chain to his side.

"Hey bros, missed me?"

* * *

 **Chuchi's Cultural Corner!**

Koketsu ni irazunba koji wo ezu (虎穴にいらずんば虎子を得ず): Japanese equivalent for nothing ventured, nothing gained. After all, the greater the risks, the better the rewards (if you're actually willing to take said risks).

Not to encourage you folks to gamble, mind you. Choose your battles wisely. *winkwink*

* * *

 **Headcanons and Other Extras!**

-Dr. Rockwell's telepathy: It was seen in the show that the Kraang's experiments on Dr. Rockwell amplified his abilities like mind-reading and manipulating to formidable levels. But being the Donnie equivalent of the Mutanimals, Dr. Rockwell's biggest contribution to his team is his superb intelligence rather than the use of his psionic powers. That doesn't mean that Dr. Rockwell hasn't been practicing with his powers, of course.

And after the Turtles and the gang returned with Fugitoid, April shared her knowledge in improving psychic powers with Rockwell, and the two have had quite the practice partnership since then. J However, while April's powers have the potential to surpass Rockwell's (being inborn with said powers), Rockwell is better at controlling and making the most of his abilities, at least for now.

Imagine, if you will, that April is Naruto, Rockwell is Sakura (ugh. Bad imagery!), and psionic abilities is chakra control.

-ADHD Notes 2: There's been research to support that some children with ADHD are gifted. Not that all ADHD children are gifted (and vice versa), but a child being both highly intelligent yet having ADHD is possible.

Call it biased or whatever, but I think it's possible that Mikey is a gifted child with ADHD. It's been demonstrated that he is quite smart and intuitive, maybe even as capable as Donnie is. It's just that ADHD makes it difficult for him to sit still and stay organized enough to express his intelligence in the same way the resident genius can.

This is true for gifted children with ADHD as well. While on paper, they can keep up with higher level school work, these kids have a harder time managing schedules, participating in certain activities that require more attention and dealing with social demands that come with growing up. But that doesn't make them any less smarter. They (and Mikey) just have different needs, and when taught and guided well, can learn to cope to meet society's standards.

* * *

 **Guest Review Replies**

 **KASE1248:** Aww shucks! Thanks so much! I enjoy writing this and supplying you with trivia as much! (And thanks also for reading through my notes and headcanons! That means a lot!) Rest assured that this is a work in progress and that I will finish this fanfic. I have most of it ironed out already. I just need my net to...cooperate with me. :P

 **Guest:** Lol thanks! Well here's the next chapter. I hope it's to your liking.

 **Visitor:** Wow you sure have nice ideas! And yes, the three older bros (and the Foot) will get to see Mikey shine. And as for once the bros are free from the brainworms, well, we'll just have to wait and see. Thanks again for reading! And I do intend to keep the action going.


	16. XIV: Oboreru mono wa wara o mo tsukamu

Here it is: Mikey vs Dark!Turtles Round 2! Apologies for keeping you all waiting. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

 **溺れる者はわらをもつかむ –** A Drowning Person will Grasp Even at Straws

* * *

 _"_ _Uh, Raph?" Mikey began hesitantly._

 _He had just fully recovered from Snakeweed's attack earlier and was standing a few feet away from his older brother who was mercilessly beating the stuffing out of the poor punching bag._

 _Since the youngest turtle woke up, Raph barely said a word to him after that quick hug, and disappeared straightaway before Mikey could get a good grasp of what really happened._

 _Donnie explained how Snakeweed had gotten had gotten to Mikey before, that Raph felt really guilty about it to the point of freezing up and how worried everyone got when the littlest turtle would not wake up._

 _But on the bright side, Raph and Leo are good now so Mikey thought he should step in and clear up the last of the tension he knew was lingering in Raph's shoulders, as he had a good guess on why Raph was in a particularly bad mood._

 _That didn't make the topic any easier to breach, though._

 _"_ _Mikey?" Raph looked up in surprise that eased away some of the anger from his expression. "What are you still doing up?"_

 _"_ _Could ask the same for you, bruh. I figured you'd be dead tired after that fight with Snakeweed." Mikey did not miss the way his brother's shoulders tightened but went on. "Besides, you oughtta ease on the poor dummy? I think you're this close to actually killing the guy, and it's not even alive to begin with!"_

 _Raph frowned before slumping against the wall with a wordless huff._

 _Mikey bit his lip for a second before plopping right next to the red masked turtle. "Sooo you wanna let me in on what's eating at you, dude?"_

 _"_ _It's not—"_

 _"_ _And don't even say it's nothing, Raph. Even I'm not that stupid enough to fall for it." Mikey interrupted with a wink. "Look, we can do this the hard way but it would be so much better if you just went out with it."_

 _The red masked turtle grumbled under his breath, making Mikey shake his head ruefully. "Raph, it'll be way easier for both of us if you just told me. I'll even swear I won't tell anyone, on my pinky!" The youngest turtle switched to the puppy eyes tactic. "C'mon, big bro, pleeease?"_

 _"_ _Mikey—!"_

 _"_ _Please, please, pretty pretty pleeease?"_

 _"_ _Oh for the love of—! Fine! I'm pissed as hell because I royally effed up! Is that what you wanted to hear?!" Raph snapped so harshly at his little brother that Mikey nearly scooted back._

 _Yet somehow, Mikey found it in himself to hold his ground, baby blues so firm against electric green that the latter dropped to the ground first._

 _"_ _It's just that, I still can't believe what an idiot I've been tonight!" Raph said, glaring at the floor. "I know I always argue with Leo about being the leader but it's the first time it really came to me that I never really meant it. I always knew deep down that I'm not cut out for that but what happened earlier, I can't believe I let it go that far."_

 _Raph then rubbed a hand to his head. "I should have run after Leo and dragged him back with us. I shouldn't have let the argument get into my head and nearly gotten you guys killed. For crying out loud, I just gawked like an idiot when Snakeweed hurt you! The one time I should have gotten my act together because you were counting on me and I screwed up big damn time!"_

 _Mikey gave his brother time to breathe before saying in the most soothing voice he could manage. "Raph, bro, it's OK. I'm fine, you guys managed to get me out of there. And what happened with Snakeweed or Leo wasn't your fault. Well, not all of it. Leo said so, remember? Something about he shouldn't have let you bait him into losing his temper?"_

 _"_ _I shouldn't have baited him in the first place!"_

 _"_ _Well, it takes two to do the luau, right?" Mikey frowned at his unresponsive brother before tilting his head thoughtfully. "Well, if you're going to keep blaming yourself, then I guess it's OK for me to keep blaming myself then—"_

 _That did something. "Wait, I didn't say—"_

 _"—_ _since it was my fault I let Snakeweed pull a fast one on me. Yeah, I was following your orders but I could have done better." Mikey went on. "And if I hadn't gotten hurt, you wouldn't be questioning yourself right now and you wouldn't be acting like you'll never be a good enough leader. But don't you get it, Raph? You can't be like Leo because you're not Leo. And you don't have to be."_

 _The brothers met gazes once more. "You're Raphael Hamato, the turtle always itching for a good fight, the turtle who gives me noogies and chokeholds, the turtle who can actually be a softie around Spike, the turtle who would take a hit for any of our bros in heartbeat. And we all love Raphie-nii just the way he is."_

 _The pair fell silent, a far less tense one, before Raph cleared his throat._

 _"…_ _You haven't called me that in a long time." The older turtle said in a hushed whisper._

 _"_ _Yeah, well, I save that for super special occasions." Mikey flashed a cheeky grin. "You know, when things get downright sappy and I know I can get away with it."_

 _"_ _Ah, c'mere, you!"_

 _Mikey yelped when Raph pulled him into a one-armed chokehold and the older brother rubbed his knuckles against the freckled turtle's head. "Raaaphie, we were having a moment!"_

 _"_ _Yeah, way to ruin it with your whining, shell for brains." Nevertheless, the brothers shared a good laugh over the whole thing before Raph gave Mikey a pat on the head. "All right, I'll stop blaming myself. Not like it's going to change anything anyway—"_

 _Mikey sighed dramatically. "He finally gets it!"_

 _"—_ _but I will get stronger. I have to be." Raph's voice adopted a steel edge that made Mikey start. "I'm not going to freeze like a deer in headlights next time. I can't let something like that happen to any of you guys again."_

 _The youngest turtle blinked. "Raph—"_

 _"_ _I mean it, little brother. I've never been more scared in my life than that time I thought you would never wake up," The older turtle admitted. "That's probably why I reacted the way I did. Call me a sap but I—I wouldn't know what I'd do if I lost any of you. And I don't—I wouldn't even want to know."_

 _Mikey smiled empathically, burrowing himself against the crook of Raph's shoulder. "Not gonna happen, Raphie-nii. I know you won't let it."_

 _Raph's whole frame straightened. "Mikey…"_

 _"_ _You're gonna stand between us and all the bad guys, you're not gonna let them get their way, and even if we do get hurt, you'll always be there to help us back on our feet again." Mikey said confidently, barely stifling a yawn. "Because if Leo-nii's the leader and Donnie-nii's the thinker, then Raphie-nii's the protector."_

 _Raph's breathing hitched, but Mikey didn't see any more. His eyes are already shut and he could feel sleep calling out to him._

 _"_ _You're really something else, aren't you, Mikey?" He could still hear Raph though, could feel the gentle squeeze against his shoulder and the way the cocoon of warmth tightened around his body._

 _"_ _Awesome, right?" Mikey grinned behind shut eyelids. "Admit it, you guys would be lost without me."_

 _A low chuckle and for a brief moment, something lightly brushed against Mikey's forehead. "More than you'll ever know, little brother, more than you'll ever know."_

* * *

She heard them through the T-phone and saw what they did to Mikey afterwards, but seeing them for the first time is what truly drove reality home for April O'Neil.

What had the Shredder done to them? What had that miserable, crazy, vengeful son of a bitch done to her best friends?

Because the three turtles in front of them were not the Leo, Raph and Donnie Casey had come to love as her second family, with the blank white eyes, threatening glowers and the black and red motif of the Foot clan adorning nearly every inch of them.

She felt her hatred for the Shredder reach a whole new kind of high for what he turned Leo, Raph and Donnie into, for forcing the Hamatos, who had done nothing but good to this world, against each other.

"So you _did_ survive after all." Donatello drawled, tapping his _naginata_ lazily on his shoulder as he, Raphael and Leonardo circled Mikey, April and Casey.

"Well, what can I say, D? Survival is like my middle name!"" Mikey answered, tone deceptively light. "Or it totally would be, if I had one, y'know?"

"Hah, don't you mean scaredy turtle, you little wimp?" Raphael taunted, blades of his arm guards drawn. "Had fun for the rest of the month tucking your tail between your legs and licking your boo boos while hiding under your daddy's robes?"

April's grip on her _tessen_ tightened while Casey gritted his teeth angrily but Mikey made a soft shushing noise at them.

"Aww, Raphie, I didn't know you missed me that much! You should have told me sooner!" Mikey laughed behind his swinging chain. "You guys really that bored without me around? Your new roomies Rahzar and Fishface not party dudes enough for you?"

"Enough." Leonardo said coldly, drawing his twin blades from his back. "We're not here to fool around, Michelangelo. I don't know what your plan is, but your little game ends here!"

Mikey pretended to think on that. "Hmm, well sorry Leo, I'd really love to stick around but we've got other places to be at," Then his smile slid off the slightest bit. "So you raring about killing me for the Shredhead? Yeah, you'll need to put that on hold."

"Michelangelo?"

"Chillax, Doc Rockwell," Mikey singsonged to the voice coming from April's T-phone. "Just sit tight and we'll be there soon, OK? Just gotta get the family reunion over with."

"Not a chance!" Donatello shot at them first, _naginata_ arching gracefully from Mikey's left. Mikey, April and Casey jumped out of the way while Mikey quickly wrapped his chain around Donnie's leg and threw him at Leo's direction.

"April, Casey, I'll hold them off! You guys get on out of here once I make some smoke!" Mikey called to his friends while defending himself against Raphael's strikes.

"We're not leaving you behind, little dude!" Casey hollered back, swinging some explosive pucks at the oncoming Leo while Donnie found himself occupied by April. "We're all gonna make it out _together_!"

"Casey's right, Mikey! We just got to…find a right time." April said, barely being able to dodge Donatello's new weapon.

Mikey then quickly did a backflip away from Raphael, who was then pelted some more explosive pucks by Casey, and swung his _kusarigama_ at Donatello to send him away from April. The red head however was immediately intercepted by Leonardo.

"Leo, what the hell?" April cried, blocking Leo's swords as best as she could with her _tessen_ but boy was he fast! "Come on guys, it's us! We're your friends, remember? Snap out of whatever Shredder's done to you already!"

"Master Shredder only helped us see the truth! Being with all of you would only drag us down from becoming true ninjas!" The former blue masked turtle snarled. "If you want to live, I suggest you stay out of our way, but I won't have any qualms cutting you down if you insist!"

"You're not cutting down anybody!" Casey cried, skating his way to the fighting pair with a raised hockey stick.

With an eye roll, Leonardo dodged the strike with a huff and sent a flying spinning kick at the vigilante's back. "And just who were you trying to hit, Jones?"

"Casey—AH!" Leonardo did not spare April from her distraction, promptly side kicking her in the stomach and to the floor with her friend.

"Dudes, this is so not cool!" Casey groaned next to April, blearily eyeing Leonardo who was running towards them to Raph and Donnie double teaming Mikey. "We gotta do something."

April frowned thoughtfully at that.

There was something she had been meaning to try ever since Mikey and Master Splinter told them the details of Operation Recon and Dr. Rockwell's part in it. She just wasn't sure if she could do it or if what she was planning would have the desired effect, knowing that she did not have the same control over her own psychic abilities the way Rockwell did.

But seeing Mikey fighting his brothers, the pain at the resulting confrontation evident on his face despite the light air he was trying to pull, and seeing Leonardo on his way to finish them, April was backed to the corner with little other options.

"Back me up, Casey!" April called out, her hands flying to her temple in an attempt to concentrate.

"Wha—Red, you sure about this?" Casey asked even as he automatically went to strike Leonardo.

"Like I have a choice!" April said over the building telepathic energy. "Let's just hope it works. Ngh!"

The girl's eyes glowed white as she cried in exertion, sending a powerful mental wave over the area, hitting all three enemy turtles at the same time.

"Agh!" Leonardo dropped to one knee, a sword clanging to the floor as he clutched his head in one hand.

"Shit! The hell—!" Raphael growled, holding his own head in both hands, while Donatello barely stopped himself from falling to the floor with his _naginata_.

"Guys, please!" April called desperately at the through her telepathy. "Come on, I know you're in there! You have to fight it! You can't let Shredder use you like this anymore! You don't belong with him! You're not one of the Foot! You've got to come home!"

"Y—you—!" Raphael briefly stumbled before letting out a roar. "You _bitch!_ GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HEAD!"

The muscled turtle ran to April before she could blink, and the bladed gauntlet inches from her face before she could scream.

Thank God Mikey was faster. "NO!"

April was pushed out of the way but Mikey had to take the hit for her, nicking a bit of shell and plastron enough to draw blood.

"MIKEY!" The red head screamed when the winded turtle was kicked to the wall by his bigger brother, who had Mikey by the throat.

"End of…the line, you damn…pest!" Even while panting in effort, Raphael couldn't help the malicious grin on his face as he raised his gauntlet to strike.

"Mikey! Raph!" April forced every bit of her into one more desperate telepathic attack, focusing on nothing but getting to the three turtles even when the noises of Casey batting away Leo and Donnie were awfully close to her for comfort.

Raph would never _ever_ forgive her or himself if she didn't stop him.

" _DON'T DO IT! RAPH!_ "

* * *

Holy crap, this is gonna hurt!

Mikey made a move to dodge the incoming blade as best as he could, but knew there was little room for him to escape unscathed.

Yet between him and April being at the receiving end of Raphael's attack, he was glad it was him. He only hoped he could get escape from this alive long enough to help his friends out of here.

Oh, and deliver the precious cargo he was hiding in his utility belt.

But before Mikey could deliver the kick that will hopefully save his life, he heard April scream and Raphael suddenly buck and cry out in pain, making the gauntlet miss Mikey's head by a mere breath away.

Mikey gasped when Raphael leaned against him, and for a second, Mikey thought he was going to be choked to unconsciousness this way (Damn was his big brother _heavy!_ ) before Raphael's gauntlet moved again.

Mikey braced himself for a strike. But instead of a punch, the hands on either side of his face were of utmost gentleness; and the youngest turtle nearly forgot to breathe when his gaze was tilted to meet a pair of emerald eyes that he had not seen in ages.

A hushed gasp. "R-Raphie…nii?"

"Mi…key…?" Mikey would have wept with joy right there and then if not for the way his brother was looking at him right now.

The older brother's entire frame was trembling with effort and his eyes, though now green, were dull with confusion and pain. Even his voice sounded strained and unsure, saying the youngest turtle's name over as if it were a prayer.

"M-Mikey, oh God, _Mikey_ , little brother, I…I'm _…_!"

"It's OK, Raphie," Mikey gripped his brother's arms, willing the tears to stay back. "It'll be OK, _niichan_. I got you. I'm right here. Everything's gonna be fine."

"No. N—no, it's not," On the other hand, Raphael—no, _Raph—_ didn't even bother to keep in his own tears in check, backing away from Mikey while clutching his head. It struck Mikey with a new wave of grief how their roles are suddenly reversed in more ways than one. "Mikey…you can't, you gotta get back! You can't let me—!"

"RAPH, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" A commotion behind them broke through their little bubble. Mikey's eyes widened when he saw Leonardo glowering over April and Casey like a man possessed, standing in front of Donatello who was on his knees, hands to his head and panting harshly.

"FINISH HIM OFF ALREADY BEFORE _O'NEIL_ ATTACKS US AGAIN!" Leonardo commanded, barely sparing a glance at the two before striking at Casey. But because of April's efforts, Leonardo had obviously slowed down enough for Casey to actually fight him on more even footing.

That didn't ease Mikey's worries though as he urgently turned to his second oldest brother. "Raphie, come on—!"

But before the orange masked turtle could finish, the older turtle darted off him to bodily slam against Leonardo with an angry cry.

The older turtle gasped, rolling off to a standing position several feet away from Casey and April. "Raphael?! What the hell's gotten into you?!"

"R—Raph?" Casey called out hopefully from behind the larger turtle as April helped him up. "Dude, is that, are you really—?"

"Get out!" Raph growled, rising on his unsteady legs protectively in front of the two humans. "While I can still fight it…get the hell…away from here!"

" _NO!_ " Casey was barely able to hold Mikey back when the smaller turtle attempted to reach his brother. "We just got you back, Raphie-nii! I'm not leaving you to them again!"

"Bonehead…" The chuckle in Raph's voice was pained. "I'm not safe yet. You'll just…make it worse…by bringing me back to the Lair. Nothing…you can do for me…right now anyway."

But Mikey continued to struggle, making Casey stumble at the little turtle's strength comparable to a raging bull's. He wasn't going to fail again, to leave a brother behind when he was so damn close he could taste it in getting at least one of them back!

Wasn't having to fight three of the people he had practically built his world around once— to see them turn into these horrid shells of themselves—more than _fucking_ enough?!

"I'm. Not. Going—!"

"April! Casey!" But, seeing—understanding, even— that he wasn't going to get through the other turtle easily, Raph turned to their two friends instead. "Take Mikey and go. Now. _Please!_ "

Casey felt his heart lurch at the sight of the desperate pinpricks irises laden with tears. He had never seen Raph cry so brokenly before, not even back when Leo was put in a coma or Splinter died during the Triceraton invasion.

How can he, as a best friend and fellow big brother, say no to that?

"Come on, Mikey."

"Casey—!"

"Look at Raph, Mikey, he's barely holding himself together." Casey hissed, pulling the struggling turtle closer while keeping a watchful eye on the dueling Leo and Raph. "If we take him back to the Lair, it could be a Slash and Doc Rockwell incident all over again."

"Mikey," April choked, and the two boys could see her eyes shining. "I know it's hard but do it for them. Do it for Raph."

She would have fought tooth and nail along with Mikey to keep Raph with them when she heard the onslaught of thoughts emanating from his frazzled consciousness…

 _I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. We're not safe. We're supposed to protect him but we're not safe. You have to get him out. Don't let us hurt him. Don't let the Shredder take him._

 _GET MY LITTLE BROTHER AWAY FROM ME!_

April squeezed her eyes shut, the pain overwhelming her already weakened sense. "Mikey, please!"

Mikey let out a cry of anguish from the depths of his cracked throat before swiping at his belt.

"I'm coming back for you!" Mikey hollered through hard baby blue eyes. "You hear me, _Leo-nii, Donnie-nii, Raphie-nii?_ I'll get you all back and then I'm gonna beat the Shredder to the ground for everything he's done!"

The room was filled with the familiar burst of purple, leaving only the ghost of Mikey's parting words in its wake.

" _And that's a damn promise!_ "

* * *

Three hours after the team has returned from successfully capturing some brainworms, in the silence of his room, Splinter meditated.

These past several weeks have been some of the most trying times he had ever faced in his life. This is especially true for his youngest, whose free spirited and loving heart had taken one merciless beating after another with everything that has happened thus far.

"We got the worms, sensei." The youngest turtle said, presenting them bag containing the writhing devil incarnates to him and Rockwell. But despite the obvious success, the subdued way Michelangelo spoke, the sight of April's tears and the way Casey rigidly held himself at the side set off alarm bells in Splinter's head.

Michelangelo would later explain to his father how the team Leonardo, Raphael and Donatello tried to stop them from escaping, forcing Michelangelo, Casey and April to fight them.

Slash also confirmed that the minute Leonardo and his team heard the alarm, they quickly disengaged from the skirmish with the Mutanimals. They tried to get to where Michelangelo and the others were, but were slowed by the Foot bots coming after them.

"If you have heard what Raph was thinking at the time, Mikey…"April paused then shook her head. "He wanted us to leave. Despite what I did, he, we both knew he wouldn't be able to stay in control for long. It's a miracle I was able to get to him actually."

"It's my fault. If I hadn't tripped that stupid alarm, none of this would have happened." Casey kicked the floor with a glare of absolute loathing. "Some help I was. A damn good for nothing! I'm so sorry, Mikey."

"Don't say that, Casey," April said gently, placing a hand on the vigilante's shoulder. "It was an accident. Besides, there's no telling that we wouldn't have run into them even if you hadn't set the alarm off."

Splinter opened his mouth to confirm April's statement when Michelangelo suddenly took two quick strides to Casey's side and enveloped him in a tight hug.

Casey's jaw slackened in confusion. "W, woah, Mikey?"

"It's not your fault." The youngest turtle said as firmly as he could.

"M—Mikey," Casey's own voice broke. "But I, little dude, I'm—"

"It's not your fault, Casey, so don't go blaming yourself for anything, OK? I wouldn't have made it this far without you guys. You and April did a great job." Michelangelo said in the same hushed tone that tugged at Splinter's heart.

"I'll get them back," the orange masked ninja added, meeting his father's gaze. "I'll bring my brothers back home no matter what it takes."

Splinter could see it plainly in Michelangelo's eyes that his child blamed no one but himself for failing to fully save Raphael when they had the chance, but as much as Splinter wanted to have his sons back, the safety of his youngest and his friends were the rat's primary concern.

So it was with words of comfort and encouragement, praise for a job well done and a promise for more training tomorrow that Splinter sent the young ones to bed.

It was almost amusing to see how the thought of training actually eased some of the tension in his youngest son's face when it used to do the opposite.

The things people do for love, really.

The rat's train of thought halted abruptly when he felt an intrusion in his space on the astral plane. Splinter quickly stood up, taking a ready stance. "Who goes there? Show yourselves!"

There was a pause before the light tapping, sounding just like hooves, filled Splinter's ears, and a shadow from his right periphery made him turn around.

Nothing? Splinter frowned thoughtfully. Strange, I thought I saw…

Then there was a trotting noise from behind him, and Splinter was able to move fast enough to make out a deer like frame darting away.

The _shika_ spirit! Splinter realized in surprise.

One of _Kami-sama_ 's messengers and one of the dwellers who roam the astral plane, he had met the _shika_ a few times in his life, the first time during survival training back at the early days as a _shinobi_ , and the last during his time struggling to survive after the Shredder's vicious attack during the Kraang invasion.

While the _shika_ was a gentle, if not quiet, and helpful guide, Splinter cannot help but be wary of its appearance, as it often heralded a significant change or event (be it good or bad).

Even more so now that his family is in the middle of the most trying time of their lives so far…

"Wait!" Splinter called out, as he tried running after the galloping figure. But the _shika_ spirit made no sign of slowing and was thinning away from the rat's view against the fog.

Then, to Splinter's disappointment, the deer completely vanished from his view.

The astral plane remained quiet and empty save for Splinter's ragged breathing right after the spirit disappeared from his view, and for a second, Splinter contemplated calling out to it again when he heard a voice speak up before he did.

"S—Sensei?"

That voice. Could it be—? Hardly daring to believe it, Splinter turned around to the source of the voice. The rat man took a deep breath at what he found.

* * *

Eh? Did I just leave you guys another cliffhanger? XD

Sooo the missions was both a success and a failure at the same time, eh? Mikey just can't get a break! But at least he's got a brainworm now. How that tidbit can actually help? We'll just have to wait and see, eh?

Thanks again for all the reviews! You guys are awesome as always! See you in the next one!

* * *

 **Chuchi's Cultural Corner!**

The Deer Spirit: Remember that cute deer that turned out to be a guiding spirit in 2012's Vision Quest episode? According to the _Shinto_ mythology (the traditional Japanese religion), deer spirits are frequent companions and messengers of the gods, thus are sacred to the Japanese the same way cows are to the Hindu in India.

And just like in India, there is a prefecture in Japan—the _Nara_ prefecture—where deer roam freely among humans. The species of deer there are called Sika deer, named after the Japanese word for deer, which is _shika_ (鹿) _._

Yeah, Naruto parallelisms strike again. But I'll just leave it at that.

 _Kami-sama:_ God (Technically, it's just _Kami._ The _-sama_ is an honorific denoting much respect)

Oboreru mono wa wara o mo tsukamu (溺れる者はわらをもつかむ): A Japanese quote that means that a desperate person will jump on anything that they perceive can help the situation, even if their predicament is already hopeless.

* * *

 **Guest Review Replies**

 _Guest-_ _Oh man just what did Casey step on?  
_ The laser trigger for the alarm system, after the gang's hard work in avoiding it. *facepalm* Well, no one did say this mission was going to be smooth sailing right? Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

 **Headcanons and Other Extras!**

-The turtles according to weight, from lightest to heaviest: Mikey, Leo, Donnie, Raph (because Donnie, despite being thin, is still the tallest turtle so he outweighs Leo but only by a small margin)

-Splinter has encountered the _Shika_ spirit a few times already, being a practitioner of the _Shinto_ religion and meditation. In fact, it was through the _Shika_ 's guiding presence that Splinter was able to recover from his loss of Tang Shen and Miwa, and it was also the _Shika_ that led Splinter to New York. It was also Splinter's devotion to his faith that prompted the _Shika_ to guide the turtles during the Vision Quest, if only as a reward to its faithful.

Still, Splinter's bit of wariness to the appearance of the _Shika_ still stands.

-Back when they were tots, Mikey, much like most Japanese kids, addressed his bros with the affectionate suffix _–niichan._ This was eventually shortened to _–nii_ come school age days before it was mostly removed come preteen days, because Mikey thought his bros won't like being called with such a childish term of endearment seeing as they are already growing up.

That said, Mikey is always on the watch for moments when he thinks he can get away with it (as he mentioned to Raph above). He is also more prone to using said terms of endearment whenever he is emotionally vulnerable under great stress and/or sadness, so don't be surprised if you hear him refer to the others as Leo/Raphie/Donnie-nii more often as the story goes on.

But what Mikey doesn't know (and his bros never said) is that the three older turtles miss Mikey calling them _niichan_ and wish he'd do it more often. :P


	17. XV: Unsan Mushō

So…hi? How's it going? :D

Real life's been…complicated lately, to the say the least. My laptop got accidentally reformatted, and because I'm such a smart Chuchi, I didn't have any backup so all my files went a-poof. Then I had to move around because I switched jobs after having trouble with the last one. So with everything that's happened, I didn't have the time or energy to write anything until recently.

Also, I have to admit, I'm not into the way the current TMNT series is going. I find the recent developments with the Foot, the Turtles and April under par for my taste. And good Lord, don't get me started on Shinigami. I find myself hard pressed to like her and I'm miffed at Mikey for crushing on her at first sight. (Renet? What Renet?)

Err, no offense to Shinigami fans. If I may borrow to tweak the words of YGO!Abridged Seto Kaiba, "You fangirl your thing. I fangirl mine." XD

Still, I made a promise to finish this fanfic. And despite my hard drive taking a beating, I have most of the story mapped out. It's just a matter of putting down the words.

Read: **I. WILL. FINISH. HOTWO!**

Again, sorry for the long wait though. Will the fact that this is quite a long chapter make up for it?

Eh, let's find out.

* * *

 **雲散霧消 –** Scattered Clouds, Disappearing Mist

* * *

The night was cool, the Lair quiet save for the light snoring and shuffling of its occupants getting some well-deserved sleep after that draining, eventful night for the Hamato clan.

Not Michelangelo, however.  
In fact, the little turtle was not only wide awake and bushy tailed, he was also flitting about doing what anyone he knew never thought he would ever do in his life.

 _Cleaning._

That's right.

Flighty, lazy, haphazardly energetic Mikey was actually busy picking, uncluttering and dusting every inch of his small quarters, when a few months ago, he would have spent his night lounging with his comic books or some stray slices of pizza he managed to smuggle from the family's daily ration.

But then again, a few months ago, his brothers hadn't been kidnapped and brainwashed into lethal soldiers of the Shredder. A few months ago, his brothers teased and poked fun of him like the usual, but had kept their true— _justified and totally correct_ — thoughts about him in the dark.

A few months ago, Mikey wasn't plagued by such intense night terrors of the Foot and his brothers turned into their evil henchmen that he had to run himself ragged somehow to get some semblance of sleep.

And since staying outside for too long wasn't an option, as Sensei will find out about his bouts of insomia these last several days (Splinter already had enough to worry about), Mikey thought that getting his room sorted out was way better than merely lying in bed, twiddling his thumbs.

With a bunch of black trash bags, Mikey had gotten rid of every last empty pizza box, candy and chips wrapper, scrapped paper and moth eaten old knick knacks in the room, changed all of his sheets with fresh ones Sensei gave him ages ago in one of the cabinets, and was in the process of locking away his stash of comics in some boxes.

Seeing his room spick and span for the first time in like forever, Mikey was struck by how liberating a little spring cleaning actually felt, both physically and mentally. It never bothered him before, but seeing his room this neat felt like he had also put his brain in order somewhat.

Maybe Leo was right. A neat space does makes for a neat mind. Mikey mused absently before a pang of pain and loss caught up with his thoughts.

Oh, what he would give to have the blue masked turtle's calming guidance right now, along with Raph's steady protectiveness and Donnie's patient reassurance.

Raph…His eyes burned anew at the memory of his latest encounter with his older brother. After the adrenaline wore off, Mikey became acutely aware of how shaken it left him, seeing his strong willed and stubborn Raphie _-nii_ reduced to that state: trembling, barely able to hold himself together, broken by what the Shredder had forced him to become.

Yet his last conscious act had been to save Mikey once again, never sparing a thought for himself or their equally suffering brothers.

I'm supposed to be the strong one now. I'm the one who's supposed to do the protecting. Yet I ended up getting saved again, Mikey's eyes clenched shut. By the very brothers I'm supposed to save. By the very brothers who I just keep failing over and over again.

Mikey fell to his knees, a stash of books and comics going down with him, hitting his head against the mattress and barely muffling a choked sob.

Raphie _-nii_ , _gomene_. Mikey thought mournfully, hands remaining clenched on his lap while he pushed his head further against his bed stained by his tears. Leo _-nii_ , Donnie _-nii_ , I'm so sorry. I feel like I should have done something more but I failed. I'm sorry it's taking me so long and because of that, you must be suffering so much.

I wish I could do better, but I'm not you guys. I'm just Mikey. This is the best I can give and I hate myself so much because it's not enough.

I just wish I knew how I can make it work out somehow…A feel of something hard against his palm shook Mikey out of his thoughts. …Huh?

A quick glance to the side saw Mikey's hand pressed against the spine of a book that felt much thicker than his usual comics. Curiously, the orange masked turtle skimmed the cover of an old book.

 _Hamato Himitsu Ryuu: Kusarigama no jutsu?_

It was one of the books Splinter had left of the Hamato clan style of ninjutsu, and one of the few remaining that focused on a particular skill of the _Jūhakkei_ , written by a Hamato _jounin_ who was a master of it a long time ago. It caught Mikey's eye that one time he was playing in the dojo because while he was steadily progressing with his use of the nunchuks, his _kusarigama_ skills were sorely lacking.

That, and the fact that it was one of the few books they have that actually has as much pictures as it did words (though the book was written in Japanese).

I can't believe it's still here…Mikey thought as he turned the book lightly in his hands. You would have thought Sensei would have looked around and taken this book back after it was obvious I wasn't reading it anymore, not that I've gotten very far. I probably totally forgot about it five minutes tops.

In truth, Mikey had never gotten past the first three pages, as his subpar _kusarigama_ skills could easily show. While he could confidently say that he was comfortable with fighting with his chuks in any given situation, the same couldn't exactly be said with his other weapon type. While the _kusarigama_ can be quite the lethal weapon, it also had severe limitations especially when it came to fighting in closed spaces. Not to mention getting the chain caught can lead to a wide opening unless Mikey was prepared (which he wasn't, most of the time).

Maybe now would be a good time to brush up on the book again? While Sensei did acknowledge that he was becoming a better ninja than ever, Mikey needed every bit of knowledge he could get to keep on surpassing himself. He needed to be stronger, faster, smarter so that he won't have to fail his family again.

So that his beloved _niichan-tachi_ won't have to be put in a situation so dire again…

 _"I'm coming back for you!"_ Mikey remembered himself screaming over the fighting and the broiling emotions that night. _"You hear me, Leo-nii, Donnie-nii, Raphie-nii? I'll get you all back and then I'm gonna beat the Shredder to the ground for everything he's done!"_

I made a promise to my bros. Sky blue irises hardened with resolution. And I'll keep it if it's the last thing I'll ever do!

* * *

 _"_ _S-Sensei?"_

Splinter heard the call a second time, yet his ears could still hardly believe it.

For after weeks of not even getting a glimpse of their shadows, having only the stories of what the Foot turned them into, here standing before him were his precious lost sons just like how he remembered them.

Two of them, at least. "Leonardo? Donatello?"

The turtles looked up when they heard him call, and his oldest even made a step forward. But almost immediately they drew back, green forms rigid and hunched with something painful and subduing.

Yet those eyes—one pair of dulled sapphire and the other of sooty rubies—those eyes marred with familiar longing as intense as Splinter's own were more than enough proof for the man turned rat.

In a flash, Leonardo and Donatello found themselves drawn into their father's arms.

"My dear sons," Splinter whispered hoarsely, pressing both of them to his chest ever so tightly. "My dear, brave children…"

Donatello cried out first, arms wounding round Splinter's torso as his form shook violently from the force of his harsh sobbing while Leonardo's hands dug trembling, white knuckled fists on the front of the older ninja's robes.

"Father, you're here. I—I was hoping we would but I, we didn't think we could—" The oldest turtle croaked out, and Splinter felt his heart crack further for Leonardo, who often favored calling the rat the more respectful (in his mind) Sensei. Who only ever called sensei Father in times of vulnerability too much for his determination to shoulder the world for his brothers to bear.

For his willful and at times stubbornly prideful eldest to sound so utterly defeated…

"Father, please," A tug at his robe and Donatello's voice brought Splinter back to the present. "You guys are OK, right? Is everyone, did they all—?"

"We are all right, my son. Your brother and your friends made it back home safely." Splinter answered gently, smiling slightly when the turtles' forms visibly sagged in relief. "It does my heart good to see you, my sons, but how did you get to the astral plane? And where is your brother, Raphael?"

"Oh, Raph, he…" Donatello cleared his throat. "He couldn't make it here, not after what happened, back at…the Foot's headquarters." Tremble. "Err, I think we should explain from the beginning…?"

Leonardo took over at his younger brother's questioning look. "When the Shredder used those… _things_ on us, it was like we were shoved to the backseat, watching this horrible movie of us. We could see what was happening, we could hear everything but we couldn't do anything to stop as it took over us, changing our perspectives, making it so that our mindset coincides with the Shredder's."

"It is as if the brainworms are somehow able to reverse our conscious thoughts and feelings about things," The purple banded turtle added. "The more we care about something for example, the more the brainworm makes us believe that we hate it. I don't know how the Shredder had done it but the new brainworms managed to twist our beliefs and values around, changing us to complete monstrosities of ourselves, making us spout all those hateful words…all those terrible deeds…and…"

Splinter felt his heart break anew at Donatello's renewed weeping. "Mikey, oh my God, Mikey, what have we…how could I…?"

"What has happened the past few weeks was not your fault, Donatello, Leonardo," Splinter said as firmly as he could, catching both turtles' eyes. "Our friends know this. Your brother knows this, and so do I. There is no one to blame for all this other than Saki and those abominable brainworms—"

"But it _is_ my fault, sensei!" Leonardo bit out each word as if they were red hot nails. "I was the leader! I should have realized that the ambush at the roof was a trap to begin with! I should have been strong enough to keep at least Raph and Donnie from getting caught. But I wasn't! I was too weak to do anything and…because of that…"

The oldest turtle held his head with both trembling hands. "Mikey, he had been so brave, even when we were all going against him, hurting him in the worst possible ways, he still tried so hard to reach out, bring us back to our senses.

"I wanted to tell him so badly that I _was_ there, that I could hear him and that I was fighting so hard to come back, but those brainworms were in such total control that all I could do is beg for someone, anyone, to please, just _please_ , get my little brother the hell away from me!"

Splinter could only stare brokenly as the blue masked turtle fall to the floor at the overwhelming weight of guilt and grief.

"I'm sorry, sensei, Mikey, everyone!" Leonardo choked out, barely sensing Donatello joining him in kneeling to an apologetic bow. "I'm so, _so_ sorry!"

The rat ninja's chest throbbed while reaching out to comfort his two grieving sons once more. Times like these made him sorely miss his youngest child's ability to draw in the sunlight of hope even in the family's darkest hours.

Oh, Michelangelo, if only you are with us here right now…

* * *

If only I'm with sensei right now. Mikey thought, biting back a whine over the headache building behind his head because of the information overload he was putting his brain through right now.

True to what the little terrapin remembered, the book he was studying did have a lot more pictures than words, and for a good reason.

The old thing was not a book for beginners, dedicating only a handful of pages to a brief background of _kusarigamajutsu_ basics and other related info before jumping into detailed analysis on weapon techniques and how to overcome shortcomings and flaws.

The writer was also able to point out the things Mikey had major problems with his second weapon type, proving that they were most likely glaring issues to several other users. Thankfully, the book was accompanied by several useful suggestions on how to circumvent the _kusarigama's_ weaknesses to suit a ninja's particular fighting style.

Mikey, for instance, wasn't as hardy as Raph or Leo who were better at taking enemies head on (the second oldest turtle being particularly aggressive about it), but Donnie's way of keeping enemies at a manageable distance through defensive techniques didn't appeal to him either.

The more Mikey thought about it, the more he found that he was adept at taking advantage of both styles, fluidly traversing between close quarter and mid-range fighting depending on what the situation called for. It was an advantage his dual weaponry had given him that his brothers did not have; an advantage woefully neglected in the past.

If only he could understand the drawings and techniques shown in the book a lot more clearly.

While Mikey was getting better at his training and absorbing new knowledge in becoming a better ninja, most of the time he still needed his sensei's advice to make the most out of what he had been learning. Without Splinter's help, the amount of information and possibilities being crammed into his head was reaching the point that Mikey felt he had too much to work with to know where to start.

But it would be so down the cool meter if I just barged in on Sensei this late just because I got a bolt of ninja-wesome inspiration. Mikey huffed to himself while taking note of another bright suggestion from the book onto his expanding list of notes. Besides, it's not like _all_ of these ideas will fit me to a T, right? I just need to figure out which ones will work, then I can go over them with him tomorrow during training.

Besides, knowing him, Sensei's probably busy meditating anyway so definitely shouldn't be bothering him then. Wonder how that's going for him though?

* * *

"You're all in danger, Sensei."

Well, Splinter's night couldn't have gotten on more swimmingly.

"What do you mean by that, Donatello?" The rat ninja asked sharply, already feeling his fur standing on end at the way the second youngest turtle averted his gaze from where the three of them sat, turtles a short distance across their master.

"You must have noticed, Sensei, that despite being with the Shredder for weeks now, he still hasn't found the Lair." Donatello began. "That's because somehow, we were able to detach a little bit of our own consciousness to form a block of some sort. It keeps the part under the Foot's control unaware of some things, more importantly the Lair's actual location."

"It surprised me." Leonardo added his input. "I didn't expect for us to end up together in the Astral Plane nor the fact that the same thing with the block happened to us. We don't know why it happened. Maybe it was because of the meditation exercises, our connection to the Astral Plane, and us wanting to protect you guys as much as we still can."

"But with what's happened with Raph, I think the block from his side is completely down. Perhaps because this last bit of consciousness cannot withstand doing things beyond what it's supposed to do for too long." Donatello hypothesized, his brown eyes dimming gloomily. "I hoped it wasn't so, but after not seeing Raph around anymore, I…that piece of him must have rejoined with the whole. And I assume that, once our time here is over…Leo and I too will…"

Splinter's heart sank to the ground and beyond. If what Donatello said was correct, then an earnest siege on the Lair tonight was most possible. Even worse, the Foot couldn't have come at a more opportune time: April, Casey and Michelangelo exhausted in more ways than one, the Mutanimals too far away, and the clan short of three skilled ninjas…

Despite knowing this, Splinter fought to keep a blank façade and a firm voice. "If that is the case, then it would be prudent to return and prepare. How much longer do you think we still have?"

Leonardo winced. "Last time I was aware, Raph was still out, and Donnie and I—the ones under Shredder's command, I mean—" Shudder. "They're currently meditating again, trying to find the block. Since we're still here, I don't think they managed to break through yet. But once we leave, and if what Donnie says is true, then I guess you have thirty minutes at most to get ready."

"And by then," Donatello finished in a hushed whisper. "There's really nothing the three of us can do anymore."

The heavy tone of finality like a heavy cloak of despair lit a spark in Splinter's chest. "None of that, Leonardo, Donatello. Considering your circumstances, you have done yourselves well. Despite knowing that it will cost you the last bit of your consciousness, you have risked everything to relay your warning and to give our family a fighting chance."

"But we should have done more!" Donatello cried out. "Here we are, aware of the fact that as soon as we disappear, the Foot clan would rain down hell on the Lair yet there's nothing else we can do about it!

"Donate—"

"Even worse, _we_ will be part of that attack and would most certainly be enjoying ourselves while we're at it!" The purple masked turtle's pupils shrank as he gripped his shaking head. "Brandishing those horrid weapons like animals while we tear our home apart like vicious, rabid beasts! All while that damn _akuma_ will be up in his tower, sitting on his garish throne, chortling while these horrendous versions of us dance on his strings, hunting down Sensei, Casey, April—"

"Donatello," Splinter tried again, gripping his second youngest son's quaking shoulders as firmly as he could. "It's enough. You have already done more than I thought you could at the moment. Leave the rest to us. We will not fall to the Foot that easily, after everything we've been through. Your brother and I will—"

"— _MIKEY!"_ It took Splinter digging a foot to the ground to stop from falling when Donatello suddenly jumped and grabbed onto the rat man's arms. "Mikey! You have to keep Mikey away from us, Sensei! You can't let him engage the Foot again like before! That, that dunderhead, always putting himself in so much danger, not even thinking of the consequences—didn't he know how close he was to getting himself killed? Back then with Raph? He practically drove me insane worried sick at the time!"

"You know I cannot ask that of him, my sons." Splinter knew he had to tread gently on this. Knew that if he was going to give his sons a miniscule of peace before they will most likely disappear for a time, he would have to make this work. "Michelangelo has been working like we have never seen him before, steadily building his strength to get you three back. I know you have seen it for yourselves. He has taken the cause of saving you to heart, which you too would have done if the situation is reversed."

"He has, Sensei. We did see." Leonardo said, tenderness, pride and something else—regret?—passing in his eyes if only for a moment. "But if there's someone among you guys we— _those monsters_ —would be raring to kill first, it would be Mikey! For some reason, those worms are making them see him as a stain in their ninja honor or some rot. We're still somehow connected to them so we can feel a bit of what they do and, oh _Kami_ —the hate for Mikey, the need to kill him, _destroy_ him, that horrible glee that comes with the thought of it—!"

"I know this must be difficult, but it would not be fair to ask Michelangelo to give up his chance to save you to protect himself." Splinter reasoned. "You have seen him hold out his own well against you. Can you not find it in yourselves to believe in him, the same way he has always believed in you?"

"It's not a matter of faith, sensei!" Leonardo cut in as sharp as his blades. "It's about keeping our brother safe from us, these terrible versions of ourselves who would tear him apart without a single thought! Yes, it's an absolute hell, where we are right now; but if the cost of saving us is to lose Mikey in the process then I, _we_ ," The blue masked turtle amended when Donatello gave a sharp nod. "Will never accept that! It just can't turn out that way! You can't risk it! You can't let him—!"

Then, like an old train that has run out of steam, Leonardo's words came to an abrupt choke as he put a hand over his eyes. Donatello was immediately by the other turtle's side with a hand on either side, understanding in his teary brown eyes. "Leo…"

Splinter waited before gently embracing his two grief laden sons again, one that the turtles latched onto for much needed comfort.

"Every time our darker selves would close their eyes to dream or meditate, the brainworm fills our heads with words, images. Sometimes, it would be us running Mikey through our weapons." Donatello let out a broken sob heavy with an all-encompassing guilt. "On others times, it would be us h—hacking him to pieces. But in all of them, we would hear him, just like the first time, begging for us to come to our senses. That he doesn't want to fight us anymore because we're brothers and that he loves us.

"But then we'd swat those words away, as if they were vermin. We—we'd take turns, calling him despicable names, laughing at him, telling him that we never saw him as a brother. That he was a deadweight who deserved to die. That we never cared about him."

"But that's not true. That would never ever be true." Leonardo's grief, on the other hand, was choking with equal parts rage and anguish. "Mikey, he, he may get under our skins more often than not, and he may have made mistakes, but we would never hate him. Never! We…we may never say it outright or as often as we should, but we love him. He's our little baby brother, we swore to always protect him no matter what,

"And he knows that, right, Sensei?"

That threw the ninja master on an ineloquent loop. "Eh?"

"Mikey knows that—" Donatello repeated for his brother. "Mikey knows that we love him, right? That whatever garbage we were spouting about him isn't true at all because he's a good ninja, the—the best littlest brother in the world and beyond that we all love so much more than we can ever put to words. But at least he knows we do, right?" Tugging at Splinter's robes, an old habit the turtles shared whenever they were in need of reassurance. "Right, Sensei? Please?"

Splinter suppressed a flinch at the amount of hope bordering to desperation in his sons' gazes right now. Oh, he sorely wished he could assure them of such. He normally would in a heartbeat.

But with what he had recently learned from Michelangelo, and the snatches of heart to hearts they've had these last several days, Splinter could not give them the answer they badly needed and be completely honest about it.

 _"_ _They're the best big brothers anyone in any universe can ever ask for. Too bad they went to a little brother who didn't deserve them at all."_

"And he loves you as well, Leonardo, Donatello, which is what drives him to fight for you with everything he can give." Splinter finally answered. "So you owe it to your brother to keep fighting as well. Believe in him and our friends, as if it is the only thing left that you can do." A furred paw tilted Leonardo's head, dark blue meeting aged brown. "I will see them through the rest."

Everything was quiet—for how long Splinter did not know—until Donatello made a soft noise. "L—Leo, look!"

Leonardo's gaze shifted from Splinter to the ephemeral light surrounding himself and his brother. "So I guess that's it, then?"

Splinter held a breath. "Does this mean…?"

"We've used up all the time we have left, sensei." Donatello whispered, a sad smile on his lips. "So this has to be goodbye for now. I hope."

"Remember that once we disappear, you have to wake up." Leonardo said urgently with a squeeze to his father's arm. "You have to wake up, gather everybody and leave the Lair as soon as you can. We don't know how many goons the Shredder will send after you, so best be ready for anything."

"Of course, Leonardo." Splinter tried to give his children a reassuring smile even though it felt like his heart was breaking all over again at the sight of his children's bodies slowly turning into light colored wisps. "And remember what we've talked about. We will come to save you soon. Stand strong."

The two turtles were slowly being lifted to the air, Splinter rising to his feet with them as he took a hand from each son to one of his.

"This is not goodbye, my sons." The man turned rat said firmly while blinking back the wetness in his eyes. "I will not say it, because I know we will meet again when you and Raphael will finally come home. So take courage, trust that someday we will all be together again. All of us!"

" _H-hai…_ " Leonardo and Donatello traded glances then whispered in unison. _"I—Itekimasu,_ Sensei. _"_

The last vestiges of his children's true consciousness faded away into the cold Astral Plane winds, cradled by Splinter's parting words to their wake.

 _"_ _Iterashai."_

* * *

"…Huh?"

Mikey looked up in confusion from his work, doing a quick survey of his small room.

Eh, just me, myself and I down here. Mikey confirmed with a bemused blink. So why did it feel like someone else's just been here?

Maybe he was just being paranoid, but he could have sworn he felt something a while ago. Not that the sensation had been entirely unpleasant. In fact, the feeling earlier was quite warm and soothing like a fond head rub.

Just like the ones his _niichan_ - _tachi_ used to give him…

Mikey thought over it some more before shaking his head. Nah, I'm probably just getting way too sleepy. I should call it a night, or way early morning. I've already made quite a list of ideas for the _kusarigama_ _jutsu_ that I should go over with Sensei tomorrow. Or is it already today? Dang, I really need to get that clock in here at some point in my life.

With that, Mikey tucked away his notepad and book under his pillow then flipped around so that he was on his stomach, facing a sheet of paper Mikey taped above where his headboard was supposed to be at.

Believe it or not, Mikey can actually do To-Do lists. To be fair, those occasions are few and far in between, but even Mikey knew the benefits of having a checklist to get things done every now and then.

Pen in hand, Mikey crossed out the "Get a brainworm from the Tin can" item and placed a couple more under the last one before smiling in satisfaction.

 _Gotta Do's:_

 _-Finalize Operation Recon-_

 _-Get a brainworm from the Tin can-_

 _Check traps_

 _Contact the contact - Meetup date and time?_

 _Mail docs to the Doc_ _ **(DO TOMORROW BEFORE BREAKFAST!)**_

 _Review Kusarigama jutsu list with Sensei_

Looks like somebody will have a busy day tomorrow. Gotta at least try to get some sleep. Mikey thought, stifling a yawn. I'll deal with all that stuff tom—after an hour or two. Maybe five. God I hope it's five.

And as soon as Mikey's head hit the pillow, the little turtle had every intention to stay dead to the world until it was time to start tomorrow. Or early today, whichever it was, preferably after at least five hours of heavenly goodness sleep.

So naturally, life decided to be an all-around bitch and have other plans.

 _"_ _NO!"_

Wait, what the—? Barely ten minutes of shut eye in, Mikey was out his door, nunchuks at the ready when he heard a loud noise coming from inside the Lair. At the Pit, he could see April and Casey scrambling from their sleeping mats for their weapons.

"What the hell was that?" Casey hissed, eyes frantically scanning the dimly lit Pit as he jumped up.

"I—I don't know but," April was already on the move, _tessen_ gripped tightly in hand. "I think it came from Master Splinter's room."

But before the three teens could reach Splinter's room, the _shoji_ door moved on its own.

"Children!" Mikey, April and Casey tensed tenfold at the sight of Splinter leaning heavily on the doorframe, ears pricked up and looking like he fought a battle in his sleep. "We—we have to leave. I have received a warning. The Foot may have possibly found the Lair and is about to launch an attack!"

"Wh—what?!" April gasped while Casey spluttered. "When? How? At, what," He glanced at his watch. "Two thirty in the frigging morning? Are they out of their minds?!" Beside them, Mikey was frowning thoughtfully.

"I will explain everything later." Splinter said, jade cane already at hand. "But for now time is of the essence. There is no telling when the Foot will arrive or how many of them will be here. We have to prepare to make an escape. Holding on our position in the Lair will be out of the question."

April fought hard to keep her growing panic and anguish in check. First, her best friends and now her second home? Just how much more are the Foot planning to take from her? "G—got it, Master Splinter. What do we need to do?"

"You think we can contact the Mutanimals for help?" Casey suggested. "Getting them down here to help us fight ain't happening, I know. But maybe they know some other safe place we can stay?"

"I don't even know where they are, but I can try to reach Dr. Rockwell telepathically. Still, there's the matter of how we can actually get away." April fidgeted, chewing her bottom lip. "We'll have to be careful about this. We can't lead the Foot to where the Mutanimals are too—"

"Guys!"

Realizing the smallest terrapin had been quiet throughout the ruckus until now, Splinter's eyes flew to his youngest son's direction. "Michelangelo?"

To everyone's bemusement, Mikey was already on the Tphone, looking far from surprised or worried. If anything, the turtle looked oddly resigned.

"OK, I know this is a serious situation but trust me, we don't need to panic. There are just some things we need to get into the Shellraiser, then we can skip outta here before the Foot can do some serious damage. But first, I gotta—wait up." The orange masked turtle made an apologetic wave to his friends and father. "Yo, Leatherhead!"

The other three watched in amazement as Mikey turned to his new conversation with a collected air. "Sorry to call you so late, err, early, but we got a problem. Yeah, remember what we talked about weeks back? The what if thing? Yup, it's happening. God I hate it when I'm right about—uh huh. Yeah, we got this, I swear. There's me, Sensei, Casey and April, remember? Don't worry, Leatherhead. We're ready for this, remember? It'll be OK!"

April and Casey traded slack jawed expressions at the way Mikey was handling the whole situation. The way he was smoothly taking charge, hearing as if he somehow anticipated all this was going to happen. It's almost as if…

"Yeah, got it. Thanks a dozen pizzas, Leatherhead! See ya!" A beep later, Mikey turned to his family with a slight grin.

April was the first to speak. "Mikey, what on Earth is going on?"

"Eheh, sorry I know this is confusing and all. But hold on to your pants," The orange masked turtle held a thumbs up. "Because your favorite Mikester's got a plan!"

* * *

 **Chuchi's Cultural Corner!**

Unsan mushō (雲散霧消) **–** Kanji directly translates to "Scattered clouds, disappearing mist". Used to pertain to something that has vanished completely.

Akuma (悪魔): demon, devil, fiend.

Itekimasu (いってきます) and Iterashai (いってらっしゃい): Roughly translate as "I'm off" and "See you later" respectively. The former is used by someone who is about to leave home and the latter by those who'll be left behind. This means that the people exchanging these greetings will see each other again (i.e. coming home), contrast to _Sayonara (_ さようなら), which can come off as a more permanent or long term goodbye.

* * *

 **Headcanons and Other Extras!**

-Yes, Mikey does have To Do lists, but he calls them Gotta Do's. He uses them rarely, though, for special occasions or for things he really wants to get done. A recent example would be his Gotta Do's for his Mutation Day present for his family.


End file.
